Un Lugar Mágico
by sakura loves shaoran
Summary: AU. Sakura Kinomoto había acudido a Rose Cottage con la esperanza de superar un desengaño amoroso y arreglar la hermosa casa que en otro tiempo había sido el hogar de su abuela. Lo último que deseaba era tener un romance.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Prólogo**

Aún tenía las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y el ánimo alterado cuando alguien…, no, no sólo alguien, toda una comitiva familiar llamó a la puerta del apartamento en el que Sakura vivía en Boston. Antes de que pudiera levantarse del sofá, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron sus tres hermanas, con aspecto de ángeles vengadores.

Si Sakura no se hubiera sentido tan triste y humillada, seguramente habría tenido que sonreír ante aquella actitud de estar dispuestas a todo. De haber llegado antes de que ella echara a Toshio a la calle de una patada, sus hermanas lo habrían hecho echarse a temblar.

Las hermanas Kinomoto eran especiales. Por separado, cada una tenía una personalidad muy diferente, pero juntas poseían una fuerza que había que tener en cuenta. Y nada las unía más que un enemigo común; en ese caso, el hombre que había estado mintiendo a Sakura durante más de seis meses.

Chiharu y Rika se sentaron una a cada lado de ella y comenzaron a decirle lo rápido que iba a solucionarse todo, lo bien que iba a estar sin esa sabandija mentirosa. Así continuaron con la mejor intención, hasta que ella empezó a tener unas enormes ganas de gritar.

Tomoyo no decía nada, pero la agitación con la que caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación y el color rojo de sus mejillas sugerían que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no explotar. Tomoyo se tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones de hermana mayor, pero también tenía el temperamento volátil de su padre. Sakura la miró con cautela.

—Tomy, a lo mejor deberías sentarte —le sugirió en voz baja—. Nos vas a provocar un traumatismo cervical por tratar de seguir tus movimientos.

Su hermana mayor respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy tratando de decidir si hacer que Toshio tenga que sentar su penoso trasero ante un juez o limitarme a darle una paliza.

El resto de las hermanas se miraron. Con Tomoyo, ninguna de esas opciones parecía imposible. Tenía una licenciatura en Derecho, un fuerte sentido de la justicia y un gancho de derecha que merecía todo el respeto del mundo.

—¿De qué serviría eso, Tomy? —preguntó Rika, la pacífica—. Sólo conseguirías que tu nombre apareciera en los periódicos junto a un triste relato de los hechos y de la causa de tu comportamiento, cosa que no haría sino prolongar el dolor de Sakura y humillarla un poco más. Todo el mundo sabría que ese canalla la tuvo engañada durante meses. ¿De verdad quieres que papá se entere de todo esto? Tendrías que defenderlo por asesinato.

—Tienes razón —admitió Tomoyo con un suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Rika. Su padre era un japonés fuerte y escandaloso que había hecho pasar miedo a más novios de sus hijas de los que ellas querían recordar. Y eso que en aquellas ocasiones se había tratado de buenos chicos; la comadreja de Toshio no sabría dónde meterse si su padre se enteraba de lo que había hecho.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que haga nada? Hay muchas maneras de vengarse que no conllevan derramamiento de sangre.

—No, no hagas nada —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. Ya es bastante humillante que ustedes se hayan enterado de que Toshio me ocultó la existencia de su mujer y sus dos hijos y que yo siguiera pensando que estaba soltero a pesar de que siempre esquivaba mis preguntas de por qué nunca podíamos vernos los fines de semana o por qué pasábamos tan poco tiempo en público. Hacía que todo pareciera tan razonable…

—¿Y qué hizo que te lo contara esta noche? ¿Los remordimientos? —preguntó Chiharu.

—Ojalá —respondió Sakura con tristeza—. Me encontré con ellos cuando estaban comprándoles unos zapatos a los niños. Incluso en ese momento trató de hacerme creer que sólo estaba guardando las apariencias, que su matrimonio estaba acabado. Con lo tonta que soy, seguramente también me lo habría creído si no llega a ser porque su mujer lo vio y le lanzó una mirada que habría dejado helado a cualquiera. Tengo la sensación de que ésta no era la primera vez que sorprendía a Toshio engañándola. Lo que no puedo imaginar es cómo se las habrá arreglado para venir una vez más a darme una explicación.

—Pero tú no te habrás creído ni una palabra de lo que te ha dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Claro que no. Ustedes venían hacia aquí y yo ya hacía un buen rato que estaba deseando que se fuera —tuvo que respirar hondo para no echarse a llorar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Debería haber sumado dos más dos hace ya meses.

Rika sonrió y le dio un golpecito en las costillas.

—Siempre se te dieron muy mal las matemáticas.

—No tiene gracia, hermanita —replicó Sakura—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo seguir trabajando en Rockingham. Esto demuestra que no hay que liarse con alguien del trabajo, aunque sea una empresa tan grande como Rockingham. Se me revuelve el estómago sólo de pensar en volver a verlo. Y pensar que hasta ayer mismo hacía todo lo que podía para encontrarme con él en los pasillos…

—Tienes que alejarte de aquí, tomarte un descanso —opinó Chiharu con expresión pensativa—. Y conozco el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

—Lo que necesito es encontrar otro trabajo —corrigió Sakura—. No es que tuviera una carrera prometedora en Rockingham, pero al menos el sueldo de recepcionista me daba para pagar el alquiler.

—No hace falta que te pongas a buscar inmediatamente —intervino Tomoyo—. Si necesitas dinero, yo te dejaré lo que te haga falta.

—Habló la poderosa abogada que gana tanto dinero que no tiene ni tiempo para gastarlo —bromeó Rika—. Las demás también podemos ayudarte.

—Por supuesto —asintió Chiharu de inmediato.

—Entonces eso queda solucionado —siguió hablando Tomoyo—. Y creo que sé a qué se refería Chiharu hace un momento. Deberías ir a casa de la abuela. Siempre hemos dicho que es un lugar mágico. No se me ocurre un sitio mejor para aclarar tus ideas.

—Cuando decíamos eso éramos unas niñas y estábamos de vacaciones. Claro que pensábamos que era mágico. Pero desde entonces, ninguna de nosotras ha vuelto. Ni siquiera mamá va por allí desde que la abuela murió. Seguramente la casa estará destrozada.

—Mayor razón para ir —aseguró Tomoyo—. Podrías arreglarla. Es justo lo que necesitas. Debe de valer una fortuna y, si nadie va a utilizarla, podríamos convencer a mamá para venderla.

—Mamá nunca haría algo así —dijo Chiharu—. Todas sabemos el cariño que le tiene a esa casa.

—De todos modos —continuó la hermana mayor—, arreglar la casa hará que estés distraída todo el día y, por la noche, estarás tan cansada, que te quedarás dormida sin ningún problema. Las demás podemos ir a verte y a hacerte compañía los fines de semana.

—Se avergüenzan tanto de mí que están todas deseando que me largue de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura en tono lastimero.

No estaba segura de querer ir a un lugar donde estaría a solas con sus pensamientos. La casa de la abuela, Rose Cottage, estaba a orillas de la bahía de Chesapeake, en Virginia del Norte. Con lo que había crecido aquella región en los últimos años, probablemente ya no estaría tan aislada como la recordaba, pero, comparada con Boston, seguiría siendo todo un remanso de paz rural. Dudaba mucho que hubiera un cine o un centro comercial en kilómetros a la redonda.

—No es ningún destierro —insistió Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué tengo que darle a Toshio la satisfacción de verme huir? —preguntó Sakura—. Él es el canalla.

—En eso tiene razón —opinó Rika.

Tomoyo les lanzó a ambas una mirada de reprobación.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? Tendrás que verlo todas las mañanas al llegar a trabajar. ¿Te parece mejor plan?

No, la verdad es que le parecía una tortura.

—Vamos, Sakura —siguió diciendo Tomoyo con más dulzura—. Sabes que tengo razón. Allí tendrás tiempo para decidir qué quieres hacer. Ya va siendo hora de que saques provecho a tu título universitario. En Rockingham estabas desperdiciando tu talento con la esperanza de que algún día quedara un puesto libre en el departamento de marketing. Esto podría ser lo mejor que te ha pasado, si te sirve para encontrar un buen trabajo en lugar de uno seguro pero aburrido.

En aquel momento, con el corazón roto y el orgullo herido, a Sakura le resultaba imposible ver lo que había ocurrido aquella noche como una especie de bendición, pero siempre era aconsejable hacer caso a Tomoyo.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró débilmente.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí hecha pedazos?

—No —respondió ella con firmeza.

Jamás se había regodeado en su tristeza y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo ahora, y menos por alguien como Toshio Thompson, de los Thompson de Providence y Nantucket. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por su noble origen? El abolengo y el buen nombre no garantizaban que alguien fuera buena persona.

—Estupendo —concluyó Tomoyo—. Te ayudaremos a hacer el equipaje. Puedes salir a primera hora de la mañana. Es un viaje largo y te conviene llegar antes de que se haga de noche.

—Ni siquiera he presentado mi dimisión en el trabajo —protestó Sakura, aunque lo cierto era que no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que ir por allí y arriesgarse a encontrarse con Toshio.

—Mándala por fax —le sugirió Tomoyo fríamente—. Y si alguien protesta, le dices que hable con Toshio, que lo explique él. Quizá así lo despidan. O, si lo prefieres, déjame que yo los llame: les diré un par de cosas sobre el acoso sexual en el trabajo.

—No fue… —empezó a decir Sakura para callar a su hermana.

—Pero estuvo cerca —replicó Tomoyo—. ¿Te habló de la posibilidad de conseguir un puesto mejor?

—Sí —admitió Sakura. No obstante, no la convencía la idea de despedirse de ese modo. Sus padres les habían inculcado un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad, y las personas responsables avisaban con al menos dos semanas de antelación, aunque se tratara de un empleo que odiaran y que no tenía ningún futuro—. Pero…

—Nada de peros —la interrumpió Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que mamá me dé la llave de la casa sin tener que contarle toda la historia? —a pesar de su dulce apariencia sureña, su madre era tan feroz como Fujitaka Kinomoto y era igual de capaz de convertir la vida de Toshio en un infierno.

—No te preocupes por mamá —Tomoyo rebuscó en su enorme bolso hasta sacar una vieja llave atada con un lazo de raso rosa—. Yo tengo una copia de la llave.

Sakura, Rika y Chiharu la miraron.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una especie de talismán —respondió en tono defensivo—. Cuando las cosas se complican en el trabajo y todo me parece una locura, saco la llave y trato de recordar que hay una vida más allá de los tribunales. Hay días que me escaparía a Rose Cottage si pudiese.

—Pero hace años que no vas —dijo Sakura, sorprendida por una muestra de sentimentalismo que era muy poco usual en su aguerrida hermana mayor.

—Parece que basta sólo con saber que está ahí.

Sakura suspiró mientras deseaba que aquella casa sirviera de refugio también para ella y tuviera la misma capacidad curativa que tenía para Tomoyo. Por el momento, aún con la imagen de Toshio acompañado de su mujer y sus hijos y las palabras de su confesión retumbándole en la cabeza, tenía sus dudas de que así fuera.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora:** ¡Hola! Primero quiero aclarar que soy nueva en esto del fanfic jajaja llevo años leyendo pero apenas me he decidido a subir un fanfic ¿las razones? Estoy escribiendo un fanfic de mi autoría y quería ver que tal me iba primero con una adaptación. n.n

¿Qué tal les pareció el prólogo? A partir de la próxima semana (subiré los capítulos semanalmente :D) empiezan los enredos jijiji y también verán a cierto castaño aparecer por ahí.

Por favor dejen muchos Reviews para saber que les pareció.

Porque tengo otros 2 proyectos de adaptación en mente aparte del fanfic.

Espero y no decepcionarlos =D

Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, duda, etc.… déjenlo en un review, que yo contestaré en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne! Nos leemos! ^-^


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**N.A: Lo sé son las 4 de la mañana y estoy subiendo cap XD pero tengo una razón muy importante: mañana(u hoy X)) voy a estar muuuuuuy ocupada y no las iba a dejar sin capi =D**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 1**

Todas las mañanas, cuando Shaoran llevaba a su hija al colegio, pasaba por la vieja casa de los Amamiya. Era como una antigua casa de muñecas abandonada por una niña caprichosa que de pronto prefiriese otros juguetes. Los escalones del porche estaban rajados y la pintura de la fachada descascarillada. Una contraventana desvencijada golpeaba contra el muro cada vez que había un poco de viento.

La casa se alzaba en un terreno muy valioso, junto a la bahía de Chesapeake. Era un verdadero crimen que alguien pudiera abandonar una casa así y dejarla a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo, que no tardarían en arruinarla por completo. Si no pensaban utilizarlo, lo mejor que podían hacer los propietarios era vendérsela a alguien que la cuidara como se debía.

Aunque el estado de la casa le daba mucha lástima, el jardín era lo que realmente le provocaba ganas de bajarse del coche con las tijeras de podar. Shaoran sentía verdadera pasión por la jardinería y era evidente que, en otro tiempo, aquel lugar había tenido un jardín envidiable. Sin duda, alguien había cuidado durante años esos rosales que ahora luchaban por florecer. Alguien había dedicado tiempo a diseñar la colocación de las plantas, pues no era casual que los lilos se encontraran bajo las ventanas, por donde la fragancia de las flores entraría en las mañanas de primavera.

Ahora, en cambio, los rosales tenían que defenderse de las zarzas, la madreselva había invadido los lilos y la valla de madera blanca que delimitaba el terreno estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos, derrumbada bajo el peso de los indómitos arbustos. A Shaoran lo apenaba ver cómo se arruinaba toda aquella belleza.

Siete años atrás había intentado comprar la propiedad, pero en la inmobiliaria le habían dicho que el propietario no estaba interesado en vender. Por lo visto, el propietario no tenía el menor interés en nada que tuviera que ver con la casa.

—Papi —dijo de pronto Ieran desde el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Por qué paramos aquí? Este sitio me da miedo.

Shaoran miró a su hija de seis años que, en aquel momento, parecía el retrato victoriano de un ángel de ojos cafés y pelo negro. Tenía las mejillas limpias, el pelo aún conservaba las coletas y la ropa seguía intacta; parecía que, por el momento, tenía un buen día. No había tenido ninguna rabieta a la hora de vestirse, ni se había puesto a llorar cuando le había servido huevos revueltos para desayunar en lugar de cereales. Días como aquél eran poco frecuentes, por lo que él había aprendido a valorarlos cuando se presentaban.

A pesar de las rabietas, Shaoran no cambiaría por nada del mundo el tiempo que pasaba junto a su hija. Ieran era su tesoro, su pequeña superviviente. En su corta vida había pasado por muchos tragos. Había nacido con adicción a las drogas, que su madre no había sido capaz de dejar antes del embarazo, unas drogas que ni siquiera él había notado que Meiling tomara, porque lo hacía a escondidas. Cuando los médicos le habían dicho que la delgadez y la irritabilidad de la bebé se debían al síndrome de abstinencia, Shaoran se había quedado de piedra.

Había pasado los siguientes seis meses luchando por que Meiling se sometiera a un tratamiento de desintoxicación y tratando de que se diera cuenta de que no sólo estaba destrozando su vida y su matrimonio: también estaba arruinando la vida de su pequeña. Desgraciadamente, todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Las drogas habían ejercido más poder sobre ella que nada de lo que él pudiera decir; habían resultado más atrayentes que el amor de Shaoran o las necesidades de Ieran.

Finalmente, y ya con el corazón destrozado, Shaoran había pedido el divorcio y la custodia de Ieran y, después de conseguir ambas cosas, se había marchado. Los padres de Meiling sabían dónde vivía ahora con la niña, así que si ella alguna vez lograba superar la adicción y quería volver a ver a su hija, sabría dónde hacerlo. Hasta entonces, Meiling permanecería fuera de sus vidas.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, los padres de Meiling habían estado de acuerdo en que no había otra solución, lo cual al menos le había servido de consuelo a Shaoran. Ellos los visitaban a menudo, pero rara vez mencionaban el nombre de Meiling, especialmente delante de Ieran. Cuando la niña fue lo bastante mayor para comprenderlo y llegó el momento de la inevitable pregunta, Shaoran se lo explicó con la mayor sinceridad posible, pero el dolor que vio en la mirada de Ieran le rompió el corazón.

Criar solo a una niña habría sido difícil en cualquier circunstancia, pero los continuos problemas de comportamiento de Ieran eran una carga añadida que ponía a prueba su paciencia una y otra vez. De bebé lloraba día y noche, ahora era sencillamente impredecible; podía estar eufórica en un momento e histérica al siguiente.

La mayoría de los días, Shaoran sabía enfrentarse a aquellos cambios de humor, pero había veces que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de cansancio y sentía ganas de llorar por el daño que habían hecho a su pequeña.

Ése era uno de los motivos por los que había elegido la pequeña ciudad de Irvington, en la bahía de Chesapeake. Había mucho trabajo, pero el ritmo era mucho más tranquilo que en cualquier gran ciudad. Si necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Ieran, podía hacerlo sin sentir que estaba siendo injusto con sus clientes. Además, como gozaba de una excelente reputación, podía elegir entre los que necesitaban de sus servicios para estar seguro de que todos ellos comprenderían que Ieran siempre sería su prioridad.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —exigió Ieran. A pesar de sus seis años, tenía las dotes de mando de una reina—. Papi, creo que aquí hay fantasmas —le confesó en voz más baja.

Shaoran sonrió. No era la primera vez que dejaba bien claro que aquella casa no era de su agrado, pero lo de los fantasmas era completamente nuevo.

—¿Por qué crees eso, preciosa? —preguntó él.

—Se ha movido algo en esa ventana. Lo he visto —empezó a temblarle el labio inferior y los ojos se le llenaron de miedo.

—Aquí no vive nadie —aseguró Shaoran tratando de tranquilizarla—. La casa está vacía.

—Pues algo se ha movido —afirmó Ieran, testaruda y a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¡Vámonos ya!

Hubiera visto algo o no, era evidente que su miedo era real, así que Shaoran prefirió hacer lo que le pedía y seguir su camino hacia el colegio. Cualquier respuesta lógica que pudiera haberle dado no habría servido más que para aumentar su tensión y habría acabado con la inusual tranquilidad de la que estaban disfrutando hasta el momento.

Tan pronto como se hubieron alejado de la casa, Ieran volvió a tranquilizarse y a sonreír.

—Ya estamos a salvo —aseguró con alegría.

—Siempre que estés conmigo, estás a salvo —le recordó Shaoran.

—Lo sé, papá —dijo la niña con paciencia—. Pero no me gusta ese lugar. No quiero volver allí. Nunca más. Prométemelo.

—Pero si tenemos que pasar por aquí todos los días…

—Pero podemos hacerlo muy, muy rápido —insistió Ieran—. ¿Verdad que sí?

Shaoran suspiró con la seguridad de que intentar razonar con su hija era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Está bien.

Pocos minutos después se despidió de ella a la puerta del colegio prometiéndole que estaría allí cuando saliera. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había descubierto que Ieran necesitaba que le recordara una y otra vez que jamás se olvidaría de ella. La psicóloga con la que había hablado Shaoran le había explicado que esa necesidad de que le demostraran atención y cariño constantemente era resultado del abandono de su madre. A veces Shaoran se preguntaba si no debería haber mentido, haberle dicho que Meiling había muerto; quizá eso habría sido menos cruel y más fácil de asimilar para ella. Pero no había podido hacerlo, seguramente porque seguía albergando la esperanza de que algún día Meiling quisiera formar parte de la vida de su hija.

—Adiós, papi —dijo Ieran ya entrando en el edificio—. No vas a volver a esa casa, ¿verdad que no? —preguntó, visiblemente preocupada—. No quiero que te agarren los fantasmas.

—No te preocupes, no va a agarrarme ningún fantasma —prometió Shaoran, poniéndose la mano en el corazón como hacía siempre para asegurarle que decía la verdad—. Llevo repelente de fantasmas.

—No seas tonto —dijo riéndose y con evidente alivio.

Después salió corriendo para saludar a una amiguita. Shaoran la miró hasta que hubo desaparecido, deseando que siempre fuera tan fácil aplacar sus temores. Algunas noches no había manera de consolarla, tenía pesadillas que se negaba a contarle y sólo se tranquilizaba si la tenía abrazada.

Volvió al coche pensando en cómo organizar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que Ieran saliera del colegio para poder hacer el millón de cosas que tenía programadas. Sin embargo, no se dirigió a la casa recién construida frente a la bahía de la que tenía que diseñar el jardín, sino que volvió a la de los Amamiya, atraído por algo que no habría sabido explicar.

¿Realmente habría visto algo Ieran? ¿O sólo se había dejado llevar por su rica imaginación y por el misterio de una casa abandonada que lo había fascinado desde su llegada al pueblo? Fuera lo que fuera, no tardaría más que unos minutos en satisfacer su curiosidad. Quizá así podría olvidarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Sakura estaba tratando en vano de eliminar las telarañas de la cocina de su abuela cuando oyó el chirrido de la puerta principal y sintió verdadero pánico.

Sólo unos minutos antes había creído oír que un coche paraba en la tranquila calle en la que se encontraba la casa, pero cuando había mirado por la ventana de su dormitorio, la había cegado el reflejo del sol en el metal y sólo había podido oír el coche que se alejaba. Un incidente así, que en Boston habría resultado totalmente normal, allí la había dejado desconcertada.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, salió al salón y se acercó a la puerta que ella misma había dejado entornada para que entrara la brisa primaveral.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Una voz masculina procedente del exterior le dio un susto de muerte.

—¿Hay alguien? —gritó el hombre.

Aquello no podía ser bueno, pensó Sakura. Había dejado el teléfono en la cocina, lo que le confirmaba que no tenía la cabeza donde debía.

A pesar de lo mucho que había crecido la ciudad desde que ella no iba por allí, la casa seguía estando en un lugar bastante apartado. Había pocos barcos en la bahía, por lo que seguramente nadie acudiría por mucho que gritara pidiendo ayuda.

Intentó pensar qué haría Tomoyo en una situación así. Su intrépida hermana seguramente ya habría agarrado una lámpara como arma defensiva y esperaría tras la puerta el momento de atacar. Así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo: agarró la lámpara más cercana, que afortunadamente tenía el pie de mármol, e inmediatamente se sintió más segura.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, con una voz que esperaba sonara indignada y temible—. No debería estar aquí.

—Ni usted tampoco.

Le sorprendió tanto la acusación que abrió la puerta y miró al intruso. Era increíble lo valiente que la hacía sentir la indignación y el hecho de llevar una lámpara en la mano.

—Puedo asegurarle que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar aquí —dijo, tratando de no dejarse impresionar por el hombre corpulento que tenía delante.

Debía de medir casi un metro noventa y era todo músculo. Aunque sólo estaban en abril, tenía la piel bronceada y reflejos del sol en el pelo castaño oscuro. La camiseta se le ajustaba al pecho y los vaqueros gastados hacían lo mismo en sus impresionantes muslos.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, seguramente habría disfrutado más de la contemplación de aquel ejemplar de masculinidad, pero últimamente todo lo relacionado con los hombres se había convertido en su enemigo. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el corazón se le acelerara de alegría al verlo, lo cual Sakura interpretó como una especie de traición de su cuerpo.

—Sonomi Amamiya está muerta —anunció él, clavándole la mirada de un modo que parecía retarla a rebatirlo.

—Lo sé —respondió Sakura—. Era mi abuela. Murió hace siete años.

—Efectivamente tiene derecho a estar aquí. ¿Es usted una Amamiya?

—En realidad soy una Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. Mi madre era Amamiya hasta que se casó con mi padre.

—Según lo que me han contado los vecinos, Sonomi Amamiya no tenía una gota de sangre no sureña, pero usted no parece de por aquí.

—No, soy de Boston.

—¿Lleva algún documento que la identifique?

Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

—Ninguno en el que figure mi árbol genealógico. ¿Quién es usted, el sheriff o algo así?

—Sólo un vecino. Esta casa lleva mucho tiempo vacía y ahora de repente aparece usted. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no es una impostora. Si efectivamente es quien dice ser, apreciara que me preocupe tanto.

Era evidente que no tenía intención de marcharse sin antes ver algo que probara que no era una intrusa empeñada en limpiar una casa abandonada. Pero él tenía razón, debería agradecer que un vecino se tomara tanto interés en asegurarse de que nadie se colara en la casa.

—Espere ahí —murmuró Sakura antes de volverse a dejar la lámpara donde estaba e ir por su bolso. De paso agarró también varias fotografías que había en la repisa de la chimenea.

Le mostró su carné de conducir y la fotografía de una sonriente niña con pecas y el pelo prácticamente blanco por el sol.

—Ésta soy yo a los seis años —le dijo y después le enseñó el resto de las fotos—. Estas son mis hermanas, Chiharu, Tomoyo y Rika, con nuestra madre. Y en ésta estamos todas con mi abuela, Sonomi Amamiya, poco antes de que muriera. ¿La conocía usted?

—No —dijo Shaoran sin apartar la vista de la foto.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, aquel hombre apenas miró a sus hermanas, todas ellas unas auténticas bellezas; sus ojos parecían clavados en otro punto de la fotografía.

—Lo sabía —farfulló antes de lanzarle una mirada de reproche—. Debería de darles vergüenza.

La expresión del rostro de Sakura cambió al oír aquello.

—¡Oiga!

—Este jardín —dijo él con impaciencia—. Han dejado que se echara a perder.

Sakura suspiró. No podía negar que era un desastre. Para entrar en la casa, había tenido que abrirse paso entre la maleza, cortando algunas ramas e incluso plantas enteras. Estaba segura de que tendría que mover el coche a menudo si no quería que lo devorasen las zarzas.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —admitió ella.

Pero él frunció aún más el ceño.

—Ahora que está usted aquí, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Podría haberle dicho que no era asunto suyo, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con un desconocido de algo tan poco relevante. Tampoco tenía intención de defender el abandono de la casa y del jardín; lo cierto era que no había defensa posible, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que su abuela había querido aquella casa y la atención que había dedicado a sus rosales.

—No lo sé —acabó por decir—. Supongo que algo haré, pero antes tengo que airear la casa y sacar las telarañas y los bichos que se han metido durante siete años de abandono.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de abierta reprobación.

—No debería esperar mucho para ocuparse del jardín. Ésta es la mejor época del año para arreglarlo —se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la dio—. Cuando se decida, llámeme. Hay que hacerlo bien y tengo la sensación de que usted no se ha ensuciado las manos trabajando en su vida —le miró las manos, pálidas y delicadas, con gesto despreciativo—. Le enseñaré lo que hay que hacer para que no empeore las cosas más de lo que ya están.

Antes de que ella pudiera rechazar su descortés ofrecimiento o responder con la indignación que sentía, aquel tipo se dio media vuelta y se fue, pisando las ramas como un explorador en mitad de la selva. Se detuvo varias veces a observar los rosales con sorprendente dulzura, pero después continuó apartando la maleza y farfullando mientras lo hacía. A ella no le cabía la menor duda de que no estaba diciendo nada agradable.

Ofendida por su actitud, estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos la tarjeta, pero algo del delicado diseño atrajo su atención. Las rosas que había dibujadas en ella le recordaron el aspecto que había tenido aquel jardín en sus buenos tiempos. Su abuela se habría echado a llorar si hubiera podido ver el lastimoso estado de abandono en el que se encontraba su querido jardín.

Después de observar el dibujo, se fijó en el nombre.

Shaoran Li. Diseño y mantenimiento de jardines, era todo lo que decía la tarjeta. Eso, y un número de teléfono.

Sí, era brusco y desagradable, pero sus conocimientos podrían serle útiles si decidía arreglar el jardín. Se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo y volvió a la cocina a prepararse un té que le diera fuerzas para empezar el día de nuevo.

Con sólo mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que, incluso algo tan sencillo como poner agua a hervir, le parecería toda una hazaña si tenía que hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Antes de nada tendría que limpiar los fogones, para lo cual necesitaría horas. El café quedaba descartado, puesto que no parecía haber ningún molinillo con el que moler el delicioso café en grano que había llevado. Chiharu, con su mentalidad de gourmet, había inculcado a todas sus hermanas el gusto por el buen café y la cocina de calidad.

Sakura trató de convencerse de que no era una excusa para huir de todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. De todos modos, tenía que ir a la ciudad para comprar comida y un buen cargamento de productos de limpieza. Sin duda iba a necesitar algunas proteínas que le dieran energía para limpiar todo aquello, porque, lo que había cenado la noche anterior, lo había quemado limpiando ligeramente la habitación del piso de arriba que siempre habían utilizado sus hermanas y ella.

Lo más sensato era olvidarse por un rato de aquel desastre.

—Seguirá en el mismo estado cuando vuelva —se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

En realidad tenía la sensación de que, por mucho que trabajase durante la siguiente semana, no llegaría ni a la primera capa de la suciedad que cubría hasta el último rincón de la casa. Por mucho que odiara a Toshio, sus hermanas estaban a punto de unirse a él en la lista de personas que no quería volver a ver, a menos que llegaran cargadas de escobas y plumeros, dispuestas a ayudarla a limpiar.

Su teléfono móvil sonó justo cuando estaba aparcando el coche en el centro de Irvington, junto a una cafetería en la que se había fijado la noche anterior.

—¿Ya has empezado a relajarte? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—¿Recuerdas eso que dijiste de que estaría tan cansada de limpiar que no tendría tiempo para pensar?

—Sí —respondió su hermana.

—Triplica la imagen que tengas en la cabeza y te harás una idea del trabajo que me espera. Y eso es sólo dentro de la casa. El jardín está aún peor.

—¿En serio?

—Ni te imaginas.

—¿Qué tal tiempo hace?

—No cambies de tema. No tienes idea de lo enfadada que estoy ahora mismo con ustedes. Me siento como Cenicienta, limpiando lo que sus malvadas hermanastras no querrían ni tocar.

—Pues a mí me parece que está funcionando de maravilla —replicó Tomoyo.

—¿En qué mundo?

—¿A qué ni te acuerdas de Toshio? —le preguntó justo antes de decirle que tenía que dejarla porque llegaba tarde a un juicio.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, lo cierto era que su hermana tenía razón; no se había acordado de Toshio en toda la mañana. Lo que no sabía era si se debía a la desalentadora perspectiva de tener que limpiar Rose Cottage o al igualmente desalentador encuentro con Shaoran Li.

Sin duda sería por la limpieza, se dijo a sí misma camino de la cafetería. Pensar en enfrentarse al polvo y las telarañas era mucho menos peligroso que acordarse del modo en que el jardinero había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón, especialmente cuando le había reprochado lo abandonado que estaba el jardín. Quizá fuera simplemente su reacción ante la arrogancia de aquel tipo, pero prefería no comprobar la veracidad de dicha teoría en otro encuentro.

Mientras se tomaba un café con un trozo de pastel de manzana, pensó que los días que le esperaban limpiando la casa antes de poder pensar siquiera en hacer algo con el jardín le darían tiempo para decidir si quería ponerse en contacto con el señor Li y pedirle ayuda.

O si prefería volver a Boston y olvidarse de todo aquello. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza que no sería mala idea volver, pero entonces recordó el motivo por el que se había marchado y volvió a alegrarse de estar en Irvington. Después de todo, por mucha suciedad, mucha maleza y muy desagradable que fuera el señor Li, no sería peor que volver a la ciudad en la que Toshio seguía viviendo plácidamente con la esposa y los hijos que había olvidado mencionarle hasta que ella lo descubrió. El recuerdo de la humillación que le había hecho sentir fue más que suficiente para hacerla volver a la casa tan pronto hubo comprado comida para llenar la nevera y todos los productos de limpieza que se le pudieron ocurrir. Iba a quitarle de encima a Rose Cottage años de suciedad y ella iba a sacarse de la cabeza hasta el último recuerdo de Toshio… costase lo que costase.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo, me siento muy feliz n.n y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^.^

Tardó dos capítulos en aparecer pero aqui está nuestro lindo, sexy, guapo, galán,.,ejem- cof, cof-, Shaoran jajajaja.

¿Qué pasará con esos dos? Jajaja la atracción no se pudo negar ¿verdad? Jeje, de verdad es muy triste el doloroso pasado de Shaoran –snif- pero tal vez alguien sea capaz de curar su lastimado corazoncito y a Sakura se ve que la espera mucho trabajo que hacer…^.^U

Ahora sólo me queda pedir una cosa: lindos Reviews a todos los que leen y no comentan ¡de verdad! No muerdo jajajaja, así que no sean tímidos y déjenme un lindo y jugoso review (las críticas son bien aceptadas n.o) bueno sin nada más que decir agradezco a:

**Ashaki, Soley, mi prima Jenni, Music Of The Sun y mi amiga Lib**

por dejar un lindo comentario en el prólogo, ponerme en sus alertas y/o ponerme en sus favoritos ;D... a **ogba95 **por ponerme en sus favoritos y a **Endri-Chan **por ponerme en sus alertas; no olviden comentar XD,no en serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS a TODAS...

Ahora sí ya me voy.

Besos a tod.

Nos leemos. ^-^


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado una semana y Shaoran no había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una lámpara en la mano y mirándolo sin la más mínima muestra de temor. No había demostrado tener ningún miedo ante las indiscretas preguntas de un desconocido, ni ante las descaradas críticas al estado de abandono del jardín. Shaoran había quedado impresionado y, desde luego, también intrigado y, por culpa de aquel inesperado encuentro, se sentía más atraído que nunca por Rose Cottage.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención habían sido las sombras que rodeaban sus bonitos ojos verdes. Sin duda esas ojeras eran la evidencia del tipo de vulnerabilidad de la que Shaoran huía como de la peste, pues ya tenía todos los trastornos emocionales a los que podía enfrentarse sin necesidad de que una completa desconocida compartiera con él sus preocupaciones. Aunque esa desconocida tuviera la piel como la seda y un cuerpo que parecía suplicar la atención de un hombre. Aún no había podido olvidar el ligero escote de su blusa ni el modo en que sus vaqueros se le ajustaban a las caderas y continuaban por unas piernas interminables.

No quería que hubiera ninguna mujer en su vida, y menos una que, era evidente, iba cargada de complicaciones.

Además, ya tenía más trabajo del que podía hacer; no necesitaba buscar más, especialmente uno no remunerado. Sakura no lo había llamado, lo que quería decir que no creía necesitar su ayuda, así que también él debería olvidarse de ella y de la casa de los Amamiya.

Pero entonces recordó la fotografía que le había enseñado. Había visto a las cuatro guapísimas adolescentes acompañadas de su madre y de su abuela, pero lo que realmente lo había dejado cautivado habían sido aquellos macizos de rosas de todos los colores, los lirios blancos y las majestuosas malvarrosas. Alguien, seguramente Sonomi Amamiya, había cuidado aquel jardín con amor y merecía el respeto de sus descendientes, que deberían avergonzarse de haber descuidado de ese modo tan increíble legado.

Ésa era una de las cosas que le gustaban más de su trabajo. Si dedicaba tiempo y esfuerzo a cuidar un jardín, regándolo y fertilizándolo, podía tener la seguridad de que reaccionaría a sus cuidados de manera predecible y, a cambio, le ofrecería su belleza. La naturaleza tenía sus caprichos, por supuesto. En el año 2003, el huracán Isabel había acabado con muchos de los árboles centenarios de la zona. Pero, en cualquier caso, Shaoran estaba seguro de que las plantas siempre eran más fiables que las personas. Por mucho que uno cuidara a alguien, nunca sabía cómo respondería. Meiling era la evidencia perfecta de dicha teoría, igual que el hecho de que, por mucho que cuidara a Ieran, los resultados eran totalmente impredecibles. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a seguir intentándolo, pero necesitaba que en su vida hubiera algo con lo que siempre pudiera contar, y ese algo era su trabajo.

Todos los días, cuando pasaba por delante de Rose Cottage, miraba con la esperanza de que Sakura Kinomoto hubiera empezado a podar los rosales, pero el jardín seguía tan abandonado como siempre. Por mucho que se esforzara en mantenerse alejado, no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella mujer no había hecho absolutamente nada. Claro que era lógico que no hubiera hecho nada, ¿por qué habría de seguir los consejos de un completo desconocido? Era evidente que a ella no la incomodaba en lo más mínimo estar rodeada por tan caótico paisaje; quizá porque no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Cuando paró el coche delante de la casa, se convenció a sí mismo de que lo hacía sólo porque tenía una hora libre antes de su siguiente cliente. Se dijo que sólo estaba comportándose como haría cualquier buen vecino, asegurándose de que Sakura no había sucumbido bajo el polvo ni había caído atrapada en una telaraña.

Como no acudió a abrir la puerta con la lámpara mortal, Shaoran decidió buscarla en el jardín, lo cual le dio oportunidad de explorar un poco más aquel lugar. Como había supuesto, las vistas de la bahía eran excelentes; a lo lejos se veían los botes en el agua y el sol asomando entre las colinas del horizonte. Pero el aspecto del jardín seguía siendo tan lastimoso como en la parte delantera. Un enorme roble, derribado sin duda por el huracán, había hecho que todo a su alrededor pereciera bajo su peso. Había más árboles destrozados, probablemente por rayos, pero si alguien los hubiera podado a tiempo, habrían podido recuperarse.

Con tantos árboles y plantas, a punto estuvo de no ver a Sakura, pero por fin la encontró sentada en un columpio, con los hombros encorvados y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Parecía tan abatida, que Shaoran pensó que sería mejor dejarla sola, pero no se decidió a hacerlo. Seis años después de aprender la lección más dura de toda su vida, parecía que seguía teniendo debilidad por las mujeres vulnerables.

—¿Sakura? —dijo su nombre en voz muy baja, pero aun así la asustó tanto que ella pegó un brinco y se tiró encima la taza de té que tenía en la mano—. Vaya, lo siento —le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se secara.

—¿Piensa convertir en una costumbre esto de hacerme empezar el día con un susto de muerte? —preguntó ella en tono furioso.

—Parece que sí —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sakura se tomó tiempo para responder, lo cual quería decir que tuvo que pensar cuáles eran las opciones.

—No, supongo que no. Ya que está aquí, siéntese —dijo, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio en el columpio. Shaoran intentó buscar un lugar donde sentarse y donde no estuviesen tan cerca.

—Si no se sienta, tendré que ponerme en pie— dijo ella después de un rato—. Mirarlo desde aquí me da tortícolis.

Como no encontraba alternativa, él acabó por aceptar el lugar que ella le ofrecía, pero intentó dejar al menos un poco de espacio entre ambos.

—Veo que aún no has hecho nada en el jardín —dijo él, convencido de que sería menos arriesgado si la hacía ponerse a la defensiva.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Además, todavía estoy intentando acabar dentro.

Él la miró con cierto escepticismo.

—No me mire así. He estado trabajando mucho. Lo que ha ocurrido es que cuando empecé a limpiar el salón me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era una buena mano de pintura, pero eso hizo que después el resto de la casa pareciera aún más viejo, así que acabé pintándolo todo. Creo que esto se me ha ido de las manos. Llevo días sin hacer otra cosa que no sea pintar.

Shaoran no intentó siquiera ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Has pintado toda la casa desde la última vez que te vi?

—Casi toda —dijo ella—. Todavía me quedan los dormitorios del último piso.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Sakura se echó a reír.

—¿No me diga que lo he impresionado?

Shaoran no quería admitirlo.

—Aún no he visto el resultado.

—Vamos, reconózcalo. No creía que fuera a mover un dedo para arreglar esto, ¿verdad? Seguramente creía que daría la espalda a todo este trabajo o, peor aún, que me rendiría y me largaría.

—Si he de ser sincero, sí se me ocurrió esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—No hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar —confesó ella.

En sus ojos había la misma tristeza que él había visto en su última visita. Le daban ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

—¿Tienes algún problema en casa? —preguntó entonces.

—Si se refiere a la casa de mis padres, no hay ningún problema.

—¿Aún vives con tus padres?

Aquella pregunta hizo torcer el gesto a Sakura.

—¿Va a seguir entrometiéndose en mi vida?

—Sólo trataba de ser amable.

—Entonces seré muy clara. No quiero hablar de Boston ni del pasado.

Shaoran comprendía ese deseo demasiado bien.

—De acuerdo. Eso sólo nos deja un tema de conversación: esta casa.

Ésta vez ella sonrió con cansancio.

—Escuche, señor Li…

—Llámame Shaoran.

—Shaoran, en lo que se refiere a este lugar, te prometo que te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa. Tengo la intención de dejarte maravillado. Cuando me vaya de aquí…

Eso era precisamente lo que él había previsto, por eso le sorprendió sentirse tan decepcionado al oírselo decir a Sakura.

—¿No piensas quedarte?

—No, sólo voy a estar aquí un tiempo.

Aquello hacía que su intención de arreglar la casa fuera aún más admirable. Él debería haberse sentido aliviado al saber que no iba a quedarse, pero no fue así. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque era imposible que consiguiera arreglar ese jardín durante unas vacaciones.

—Mayor motivo para que tengas en cuenta mi ofrecimiento de ayuda —dijo él—. No podrás hacerlo todo sola durante las vacaciones.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente y después asintió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero, sólo para que lo sepas, no estoy de vacaciones. Más bien es un período sabático.

—¿De cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé.

Sus evasivas eran otra prueba de que él no podía contar con que fuera a cambiar nada allí.

—Supongamos que haces todo el trabajo —dijo Shaoran, mirándola con curiosidad—, ¿quién cuidará de ello cuando te vayas? ¿O piensas volver a dejarlo abandonado?

—Si te soy sincera, no he pensado tan a largo plazo —respondió ella—. Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer esta misma tarde, así que mucho menos mañana o la semana que viene.

—Está bien dejarse llevar, pero sólo por un tiempo —Shaoran lo sabía por propia experiencia, pues eso era lo que había hecho durante las primeras semanas después de separarse de Meiling. Sólo Ieran había logrado que mantuviera el control en todo momento. Miró a la mujer que tenía delante y añadió—: Pero es peligroso convertirlo en un modo de vida.

—¿Sí? —dijo con cierta tensión—. ¿Tienes experiencia en 'dejarse llevar'?

Shaoran se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de contestar. Era todo un experto en dejarse llevar emocionalmente, pero la existencia de Ieran había evitado que se dejara llevar también en otros sentidos. Ella lo obligaba a dedicar toda su atención al presente, pues en cualquier momento cualquier plan podía irse al garete por un cambio de humor.

—Todos necesitamos objetivos —dijo por fin.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?

La conversación estaba adquiriendo un rumbo muy serio y demasiado personal. Shaoran sonrió y decidió que era el momento de irse antes de decir algo que pudiera lamentar después.

—Ahora mismo mi objetivo es conseguir que arregles este jardín —respondió, y después le guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos.

De vuelta al coche, Shaoran no pudo evitar la tentación de echar un vistazo por la ventana del frente. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el resultado del trabajo de Sakura. Las paredes color crema eran ahora de un amarillo reluciente, los rodapiés los había pintado de blanco y había sustituido las viejas cortinas por unas nuevas. En un jarrón azul y blanco lucía, esplendoroso, un ramo de narcisos. Si había transformado todas las habitaciones de la misma forma, estaba claro que Sakura Kinomoto había decidido devolverle la vida a Rose Cottage.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría falta para que también sus ojos recuperaran el brillo.

—No es asunto mío —se dijo enseguida. En realidad no debería haber hecho falta que lo dijera, pues estaba más que claro.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, durante el rato que había estado sentado junto a ella en el columpio, había deseado estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta conseguir que su boca triste esbozara una sonrisa. Era una idea muy peligrosa para un hombre que había prometido no volver a tener una relación que pudiera acabar rompiéndole el corazón a él o a su hija.

Sakura se sentía inspirada. El salón de Rose Cottage había quedado tan bien que le había dado fuerzas para hacer lo mismo con el resto de la casa. Había visto una docena de revistas de decoración y había marcado todas las páginas de las que podía sacar alguna idea. El objetivo ahora era comprobar qué podía encontrar en las tiendas de la ciudad. Dado que no tenía trabajo y estaba haciendo todas aquellas reformas con el dinero de sus ahorros, iba a tener que conformarse con algo modesto. Afortunadamente, aquella parte de la costa de la bahía de Chesapeake estaba llena de tiendas de antigüedades en las que no todo tenía precios prohibitivos. Además, le gustaba la idea de que en la casa hubiera objetos con historia.

Para su dormitorio buscaba cosas de tonos marinos: azules, verdes claros o grises, pero no se pudo resistir a poner un toque de naranja en un almohadón y de rojo en un cuadro. Después de todo, incluso el tranquilo paisaje de la bahía se llenaba de colores como aquéllos en la puesta de sol.

Acababa de salir de una tienda de Kilmarnock, la ciudad de al lado, cuando vio la camioneta de Shaoran al otro lado de la calle. El corazón se le aceleró automáticamente, lo cual habría sido razón más que suficiente para apretar el paso y alejarse de allí, pero justo en ese momento él salió de una inmobiliaria y la vio.

Mientras cruzaba la calle la observó con esa expresión solemne que tenía.

—Pareces contenta —dijo.

Ella levantó la bolsa en la que llevaba sus hallazgos.

—He encontrado verdaderas gangas —dijo, e incluso le mostró el jarrón azul oscuro del que estaba tan satisfecha y que, a la luz del sol, desprendía reflejos brillantes como zafiros—. ¿No es impresionante?

—Magnífico.

El corazón de Sakura se le aceleró aún más al notar su intensa mirada.

—No estás mirando el jarrón.

—Muy bonito —dijo él cuando por fin lo miró—. Quedará muy bien con unas flores.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—¿Es que no piensas en nada que no sean plantas?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Como qué?

—Ven a comer conmigo y te lo contaré.

El tono ligeramente seductor de sus palabras pareció agarrarlo por sorpresa incluso a él. Sakura estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación, pero la perspectiva de volver a comer sola en la casa no la atraía lo más mínimo. Incluso la compañía de aquel hombre adusto y obsesionado con las plantas resultaba más interesante que comerse otro sándwich de atún en soledad.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin.

Entraron en una concurrida cafetería en la que había lugareños y turistas a partes iguales. Shaoran vio una mesa al fondo del local y fue directo a ella, pero se detuvo varias veces a saludar a algunos comensales. Antes de llegar a la mesa, le había presentado a Sakura un buen número de personas, todas ellas muy amables y muchas que habían conocido a su abuela.

Una guapa camarera rubia de unos treinta años se acercó a dejarles la carta. Sakura se fijó en que, a pesar de lo ajetreada que estaba, se tomó tiempo para lanzarle a Shaoran una cálida sonrisa. Él sin embargo, no pareció ni darse cuenta.

—El pastel de cangrejo está muy rico —le recomendó Shaoran sin molestarse en abrir la carta—. Y las hamburguesas tampoco están mal.

—¿Y qué tal la ensalada César? —preguntó Sakura, a lo cual obtuvo una ceja enarcada como respuesta—. ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado femenino para ti?

—Quemo muchas calorías en el trabajo, así que necesito algo más que unos trocitos de pollo y unas hojas de lechuga —explicó él desdeñosamente.

—¿Y las patatas fritas, también son una buena fuente de alimento?

—Desde luego —respondió Shaoran con cara de póquer—. Pero lo que realmente me da energía para terminar el día es el batido de chocolate.

A Sakura le sorprendió notar que se le hacía la boca agua después de días y días en los que no había tenido el menor apetito.

—De acuerdo, tomaré lo mismo.

—¿El batido?

—No, todo —aseguró con firmeza. Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Todo?

—La hamburguesa, las patatas fritas y el batido —confirmó—. Y si los postres son caseros, puede que también pida alguno.

Cuando volvió la camarera, apenas miró a Sakura antes de centrar su atención en Shaoran.

—¿Qué tal va todo? Hace siglos que Ieran y tú no vienen por aquí.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que Shaoran se sentía incómodo.

—Hemos estado ocupados —hizo un gesto hacía Sakura—. ¿Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto? Es la nieta de Sonomi Amamiya. Sakura, te presento a Brenda Chatham, la propietaria del local.

Brenda apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo antes de volver a sonreír a Shaoran.

—¿Qué hay de esa cena que te prometí? —le preguntó—. Tengo una deliciosa receta que quiero preparar.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Te lo agradezco, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado. Lo cual me recuerda que deberíamos pedir cuanto antes para poder volver al trabajo.

Brenda no disimuló su decepción.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, y Sakura tomará lo mismo. ¿Cómo te gusta la hamburguesa, preciosa?

Sakura no hizo caso al apelativo cariñoso porque sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer Shaoran: trataba de deshacerse de la atención de Brenda.

—No muy hecha —le dijo a Brenda.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Shaoran la miró con gesto atribulado.

—Lo siento. Brenda tiene la loca teoría de que hacemos buena pareja. He intentado darle a entender que no estoy de acuerdo, pero es persistente.

—¿Y no has pensado en decirle directamente que no te interesa?

—¿Eso no sería muy grosero?

Sakura no pudo contener la risa, aunque en realidad la falta de franqueza de Shaoran debería haberle resultado peligrosa.

—Bueno, yo creo que siempre es mejor ser sincero. Si es que realmente no te interesa, por supuesto. La verdad es que es una mujer muy atractiva.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mirando hacia la barra con perplejidad.

¿Un hombre que ni siquiera se fijaba en una rubia de ojos grandes e impecable figura? Sakura no creía que ese tipo de hombres existiera. Claro que quizá su falta de interés se debía a la misteriosa Ieran que había mencionado Brenda.

—¿Quién es Ieran?

La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo.

—Mi hija —dijo después de una pausa—. Tiene seis años.

De pronto recordó el silencio de Toshio respecto a su familia.

—¿Cuándo pensabas hablarme de ella? —le preguntó bruscamente.

—No es ningún secreto. Todo el mundo en la ciudad sabe que tengo una hija.

—Yo no.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Tengo una hija.

—¿Y una esposa?

—No —respondió, ostensiblemente tenso—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿Por ejemplo? —ahora ya estaban los dos igual de tensos.

—De Boston y de los motivos por los que te fuiste —sugirió él.

Sakura comprendió enseguida lo que pretendía: quería imponer límites a la conversación igual que lo había hecho ella. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber al menos si la madre de Ieran seguía formando parte de la vida de Shaoran.

—Sólo una pregunta y no volveré a meterme en tu vida privada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pregunta, pero me reservo el derecho a no contestar.

—¿Están divorciados?

—Sí.

Sakura sintió un alivio completamente desproporcionado, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Fueran cuales fueran los secretos que prefería guardar con respecto a su familia, al menos sabía que no volverían a romperle el corazón como le había pasado con Toshio. Pero el gesto sombrío de Shaoran y la evidente tensión que tenía en los hombros demostraban que ocultaba algo.

¿Y qué?, se dijo enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera estaba saliendo con él, sólo se trataba de una comida informal con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Nada más. Sólo estaría allí unas semanas y, aunque tuviera la menor intención de dejar que otro hombre se colara en su vida, no podría pasar nada serio.

Cuando llegaron las hamburguesas, Brenda sirvió la de Sakura con mucha menos delicadeza que la de Shaoran y, sospechosamente, la carne estaba prácticamente carbonizada. Sakura le puso ketchup y mostaza y empezó a comer sin decir nada.

—Cámbiamela —le dijo Shaoran enseguida.

—¿Por qué? Tú tampoco la habías pedido quemada.

—No, pero la tuya está así por mi culpa. Yo me la comeré.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran. De verdad —dio un mordisco para demostrárselo y masticó la carne, dura como una suela de zapato, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado.

Pero él resopló y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con Brenda.

—Brenda, tenemos un problema —dijo cuando ella se acercó—. La hamburguesa de Sakura está bastante más que hecha. Como tenemos el tiempo justo, lo que vamos a hacer es que su comida va a ser a cuenta de la casa y la próxima vez que venga con ella, te asegurarás de que lo que pida esté a su gusto.

Sakura no habría sabido decir quién se quedó más boquiabierta, si ella o Brenda.

—¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito? —preguntó Brenda con indignación.

—Sí que lo has hecho.

—Yo no soy la cocinera.

—No, pero sí eres la que hace los pedidos y Boomer nunca cocinaría así una hamburguesa sin que tú se lo hubieras pedido, porque sabe que correría el riesgo de que lo despidieras —continuó Shaoran.

Brenda esbozó una forzada sonrisa dirigida a Sakura.

—Siento la equivocación. Quedas invitada a la comida.

—No es necesario —empezó a decir Sakura antes de que Shaoran la interrumpiera.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. A Brenda le gusta que los clientes se vayan contentos, ¿no es así?

—Me precio de ello —respondió la propietaria, visiblemente contrariada.

—Entonces, gracias —dijo Sakura amablemente—. Todo el mundo puede tener un mal día en la cocina. Estoy segura de que eso es lo que ha pasado.

—Exacto —Brenda aprovechó la excusa que le brindaba—. Boomer está un poco distraído últimamente. Hablaré con él.

Después de que se marchara, Sakura miró a Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

—No tenías por qué armar tanto jaleo.

—Claro que sí. ¿No eras tú la que creía que debía ser sincero?

Sakura trató de no sonreír.

—Me refería a tu falta de interés en salir con ella.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Si se es sincero, se es sincero.

—Lo que ocurre es que tienes miedo de que, si se lo dices, empezará a quemarte las hamburguesas —lo acusó Sakura.

—Exacto —asintió sin el menor signo de arrepentimiento.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta personal? —al ver que él no decía que no, se la hizo—: Es una mujer muy atractiva y parece simpática. ¿Por qué no quieres salir con ella?

—Mi vida ya es lo bastante complicada. No quiero una relación.

Sakura se identificó con él.

—Y supongo que es mucho más fácil relacionarse con las plantas que con una mujer.

—Ni yo mismo lo habría explicado mejor.

Aunque ella tampoco buscaba ninguna relación, no pudo evitar que una traidora vocecilla en su interior murmurara:

—Quien fuera planta.

Shaoran la miró de un modo extraño.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Dios, ¿de verdad lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Nada —aseguró ella mientras sentía cómo se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

—Me ha parecido que decías algo de una planta —insistió él.

Sakura fingió estar confundida.

—¿Sí? Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste sobre el mal estado en el que se encuentran las del jardín de Rose Cottage. Puede que haya dicho algo sin darme cuenta.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quién es ahora el que no es sincero, cariño?

—Yo no soy tu «cariño» —replicó ella con rabia.

—Vaya, pero no niegas lo de no estar siendo sincera. Quizá sea sólo una mentira piadosa para no herir mis sentimientos.

—¿Siempre eres tan insufrible?

Él se echó a reír antes de contestar.

—Eso dicen —se puso en pie y tomó la cuenta—. Me tengo que ir, preciosa.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar otra vez cuando vio que Brenda se dirigía a ellos. De pronto Shaoran se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la boca que la dejó perpleja. Sin duda, no era más que parte de la farsa con la que pretendía hacer creer a Brenda que eran pareja, pero lo cierto era que el mero roce de su boca le dejó los labios ardiendo. No habría podido decir una palabra, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ella, así que lo que hizo fue agarrar el batido con manos temblorosas y beberse las últimas gotas que quedaban en el vaso. Todavía estaba frío, pero ni mucho menos tanto como la mirada que le dedicó Brenda cuando por fin reunió fuerzas para dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que, aunque no había sido su intención en absoluto, se había conseguido su primer enemigo en la zona.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora:** ¡Konnichiwa! Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy ^-^, estoy muy agradecida de que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida por todos ustedes ^.^ y bueno ahora sí el resumen: jejeje, ay ese Shaoran dejó a nuestra pobre Saku perdida después de ese roce de labios y nuestra pobre Sakurita con su comida carbonizada y su primera enemiga y por fin se enteró que Shao tiene una niña pero nunca va a ser igual que el desdichado de Toshio :P

Bueno ahora sí las respuestas a los Reviews:

**nan: **¡Gracias! Y espero y sigas leyendo :D

**Angel ichigo****: **jajajaja que bueno que te gustó la historia y sí pobre de Shao pero aunque ha de sufrir un poco para ver las cosas esperemos y pueda ser feliz, sobre lo de la camisa no depende de mí jajaja sino de la autora pero recordando me parece que sí hay una escena, así que espérala pronto n_o jajajaja. Y gracias por ponerme en tus alertas y favoritos ;)

**rukia alejandra****: **Arigatou por dejar tu comentario XD que bueno que te gustó y sip pienso seguir con la historia al menos que por causas mayores me atrase… CX

**Endri-Chan****: **bueno, es de Shaoran de quien estamos hablando así que dudo que se la vaya a poner fácil jajaja pero nunca se podrá resistir a los encantos de Saku jajaja (quien fuera ella XD) ;D

**Soley****: **Tienes razón lamentablemente estas son cosas que pasan en la vida real y es muy doloroso que haya niños que nazcan con estos problemas y madres tan irresponsables y descuidadas :| Con respecto a Saku yo estoy dispuesta a que me rompan el corazón con tal y de ser consolada por Shao jajajaja XD Gracias por lo de terminar primero de leer esta historia eso me animó mucho :D

**Music Of The Sun****: **¿en serio? Yo lo revise antes de publicarlo y no tiene ningún acento de más jajaja XD, gracias y espero que sigas leyendo la historia ;D

Y bueno gracias a **Celina Sosa **por ponerme en sus alertas…

Espero y sigan leyendo la historia y sigan poniendo lindos comentarios ^.^ porque un fanfictionero jajajaja XD y su historia se nutren de eso :D

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de: "Un lugar mágico" XD (muy telenovelesco jajajaja)

Matta ne!

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y a los mexicanos un lindo puente jejeje…

:)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 3**

Fue el olor de las lilas lo que hizo que Sakura saliera al jardín en aquella lluviosa mañana de la segunda semana de abril. Hacía años que no sentía aquel aroma, pero seguía recordándole a su abuela con la misma intensidad. A pesar de las magníficas rosas que siempre había habido en el jardín de su abuela, ya desde niña, Sakura prefería las lilas. Sonomi solía colocar enormes ramos de lilas por toda la casa durante la corta temporada en la que florecían, y, aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros, siempre abría las ventanas para que entrara el olor.

Pero ahora las flores tenían que hacerse un sitio entre la maleza y luchar contra las zarzas. Sakura observó aquel desastre con tristeza y, por primera vez, comprendió perfectamente la indignación de Shaoran ante el estado de abandono en que su familia había dejado aquél maravilloso lugar. Esas plantas, que en otro tiempo habían lucido esplendorosas y que su abuela había cuidado con todo esmero, estaban ahora a punto de perecer.

Con la certeza de que debía al menos salvar las lilas, Sakura entró a la casa y buscó la llave del cobertizo para comprobar con qué herramientas contaba. Con un poco de suerte, no se encontraría con una serpiente junto a las tijeras de podar.

Le costó un poco conseguir que la llave abriera la vieja cerradura, pero, una vez dentro del cobertizo, encontró todas las herramientas de jardinería imaginables, todas ellas conservadas en perfecto estado, si se apartaban las telarañas. Escogió unas tijeras y volvió a salir dispuesta a empezar la ardua tarea de arreglar aquel jardín.

Ajena a la lluvia, empezó a cortar la madreselva que lo había invadido todo. Lo más difícil fue arrancar las raíces, pero consiguió hacerlo con esfuerzo.

Había llenado tres cubos con los restos de madreselva y zarzas cuando oyó un coche que paraba junto a la casa, una puerta que se cerraba y un murmullo de voces seguido de un grito:

—No, papi. ¡No!

Sakura dejó las tijeras y corrió a la puerta, donde encontró a Shaoran intentando sacar del coche a una niñita que gritaba y pataleaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza para mirarla y, al hacerlo, se golpeó con el techo del coche.

—Por algún motivo; a mi hija le aterra este lugar —explicó con gesto de derrota—. Cree que está encantado.

Sakura se fijó en que parecía exhausto, después miró a la niña, cuyos sollozos empezaban a disminuir.

—Déjame intentarlo —sugirió Sakura—. Supongo que ésta es Ieran.

—La misma.

Unos enormes ojos cafés, bastante más oscuros que los de su padre, la miraban llenos de lágrimas y de desconfianza.

—Hola, Ieran. Yo soy Sakura —dijo con voz tranquila—. Y vivo aquí.

La niña siguió observándola en silencio, como si estuviera asimilando la información.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó por fin en un susurro aterrado.

—Creo que no —respondió Sakura tratando de no sonreír—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Pellízcame.

—¿De verdad? —Ieran miró a su padre en busca de permiso, pero él se encogió de hombros—. ¿No te dolerá?

—Si soy un fantasma, no.

La pequeña estiró el brazo y le dio un dio un tímido pellizco. Sakura se quejó de manera exagerada.

—Lo siento —susurró Ieran de inmediato.

—No importa. Parece que no soy un fantasma, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —dijo, aún con ciertas dudas.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Sakura—. Podemos comprobar si hay algún fantasma dentro de la casa; tu padre puede atraparlos, si encontramos alguno. ¿Qué me dices?

Ieran asintió levemente y le tendió los brazos. Sakura le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la sacó del coche. Una vez fuera, la niña se agarró a su mano automáticamente. Nada más entrar al jardín Sakura vio el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Shaoran.

—Veo que has estado trabajando —comentó él.

—Horas y horas.

—Por algo se empieza —dijo a regañadientes.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios antes de contestar.

—¿Eso es todo lo que has hecho?

Como Ieran los observaba atentamente, Sakura tuvo que guardarse para más tarde la respuesta que le habría gustado darle y se limitó a decir:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran? ¿Has venido con el único propósito de criticarme?

—No, hemos parado porque vamos al vivero y se me ocurrió que quizá quisieras venir, por si se te ocurren nuevas ideas.

Sakura lo miró con sonrisa irónica.

—¿No crees que debería deshacerme de todo esto antes de pensar en plantar nada más?

—Nunca viene mal tener planes. Trae la foto que me enseñaste. Voy a enseñarle el columpio a Ieran mientras tanto.

La arrogancia con la que había dado por hecho que estaría encantada de acompañarlos estuvo a punto de provocar una protesta, pero había algo en Shaoran Li y en su empeño por arreglar el jardín de su abuela que la hizo claudicar. No le había pedido un centavo a cambio de sus consejos ni de su ayuda, así que suponía que lo hacía porque realmente le importaba que un lugar tan bello como aquél se echara a perder. Sólo una tonta habría desaprovechado tal ofrecimiento por simple testarudez.

Aun así, una señal de alarma sonó en su cerebro. Quizá estuviese divorciado, pero la tensión que había visto en su mirada el otro día era indicio de que la ex mujer de Shaoran era de las que causaban problemas. Sakura no tenía intención de meterse en una situación tan complicada.

Los acompañaría al vivero porque tenía que ir tarde o temprano, pero después pondría freno a cualquier tipo de relación con padre e hija. Bien era cierto que Shaoran no había mostrado tener ningún interés personal en ella, pero cada vez que lo miraba, Sakura se descubría albergando deseos que había jurado no volver a tener. Y eso no podía ser.

—Le he prometido a Ieran que buscaríamos fantasmas por la casa —dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió al oír aquello.

—No seré yo quien se los impida.

—Tú tendrás que hacer desaparecer todos los fantasmas que encontremos —le encomendó ella.

—Muy bien.

—¿Tienes miedo, papi?

—No. Ningún fantasma podría conmigo —añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de haber recorrido la casa y de que Shaoran se hubiera asomado debajo de cada cama con gesto dramático, Ieran y él fueron a ver el columpio mientras Sakura se lavaba las manos y se cepillaba un poco el pelo. Antes de salir, agarró también la fotografía del jardín. Afuera se podían oír las risas de Ieran; parecía que el miedo inicial había desaparecido gracias a las continuas bromas de Shaoran.

Al salir al jardín vio a la niña a hombros de su padre, prácticamente al borde del agua. Ieran se agarraba al cabello de Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual debía doler mucho, pero él no daba muestras de ello.

—¡No, papi! —gritó Ieran sin poder dejar de reír.

—¿No quieres darte un baño? —bromeó él al tiempo que daba un paso más hacia la bahía.

—¡No!

Sakura los observó durante varios minutos. Era extraño, pero aquella sensación de ser testigo de una situación completamente ajena le hizo recordar lo que había sentido cuando Toshio por fin se había dignado a confesar la verdad sobre su familia. Al margen de la ira, en aquel momento Sakura se había dado cuenta de que a su vida le faltaba algo muy importante, algo que quizá nunca tuviera. Había sido un descubrimiento muy doloroso.

Shaoran eligió precisamente ese momento para darse la vuelta y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro instantáneamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura se esforzó por sonreír.

—Sí.

—Me has salvado —dijo Ieran—. Papá me iba a meter en el agua y está muy fría.

—No creo que hayas estado en peligro —aseguró Sakura—. Tengo la impresión de que tu padre cuida muy bien de ti.

—Sí, pero no como una mamá. Las madres saben que hace demasiado frío para bañarse.

A Sakura no se le escapó el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Shaoran durante un instante.

—Los padres también saben esas cosas —respondió Sakura mientras volvían al coche—. Mi padre solía llevarnos a mis hermanas y a mí a la playa y sabía perfectamente cuándo podíamos meternos y cuándo no. Mi madre, en cambio, nunca metió ni un pie en el agua.

Ieran la observó muy seria.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca —confirmó Sakura—. Así que me parece que deberías confiar más en tu padre.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento mientras colocaba a la niña en su asiento.

—Mi papá sabe mucho sobre flores y esas cosas —afirmó Ieran con orgullo y deseosa de demostrar que también reconocía su talento—. La gente le paga para que haga que las plantas crezcan. Me está enseñando a hacerlo.

—¿Y tú también tienes tu propio jardín? —preguntó Sakura.

Ieran asintió.

—Este verano voy a tener una huerta y voy a plantar tomates y judías para los conejos.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Creía que las judías eran para las personas.

—También, pero a los conejos les gustan más que a mí, así que las voy a plantar para ellos. Lo tengo todo planeado. Hoy vamos a comprar las semillas. ¿Y tú qué vas a plantar en tu jardín?

—Todavía no lo sé —admitió Sakura—. Tu padre me va a ayudar a decidirlo.

—Tú también deberías plantar judías —le recomendó Ieran—. Hay muchísimos conejos y yo no puedo dar de comer a todos.

—Lo pensaré —respondió riéndose.

—Creo que hoy nos vamos a limitar a las flores —intervino Shaoran, y luego se dirigió a Sakura—: Y quizá algunas hierbas aromáticas.

Sakura pensó en lo contenta que se pondría Chiharu con un pequeño cultivo de hierbas aromáticas.

—Me encanta la idea. Pero no recuerdo que mi abuela tuviera hierbas aromáticas.

—No tienes por qué ponerlo todo como lo tenía ella exactamente —dijo Shaoran—. Los jardines cambian. En mi opinión, lo mejor es combinar lo bonito con lo práctico, aunque no a todo el mundo le gusta plantar comida.

—A mí no me importaría plantar unos tomates —no estaría nada mal poder hacerse una ensalada con tomates y albahaca de su propia huerta - Claro que lo más probable era que ella ya no estuviese allí en el momento de recoger los tomates de la mata.

—¿Ves? Ya empiezas a tener ideas —dijo Shaoran con satisfacción.

—¿Cuánto tarda un tomate en nacer y madurar? —preguntó ella.

—Unos sesenta días, depende de la variedad y del clima.

—Demasiado —dijo, incapaz de contener un suspiro de lástima.

—Puede que cambies de opinión y decidas quedarte.

—Imposible.

—¿Tienes un trabajo esperándote?

—No.

—¿Un novio?

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué impide que te quedes hasta que puedas recoger tu primer tomate?

—Mis ahorros no durarán siempre —le explicó con total sinceridad—. Tarde o temprano tendré que volver a Boston para buscar trabajo.

—Puedes buscarlo aquí —sugirió él—. Hay muchos empleos de temporada, si no quieres nada permanente. Brenda, por ejemplo, siempre se está quejando de que necesita camareros para el verano.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Claro, estoy segura de que estaría encantada de contratarme después de haber empezado con tan buen pie.

—Yo podría hablarle bien de ti —se ofreció.

—Gracias, pero creo que, en el caso hipotético de que decidiera quedarme, podría encontrar trabajo sola. Además, si tú hablaras con Brenda para conseguirme trabajo, su resentimiento hacia mí no haría más que aumentar.

—En eso tienes razón —admitió Shaoran—. ¿En qué trabajabas en Boston?

—Me licencié en Marketing, pero cuando terminé la universidad acepté un trabajo de recepcionista.

Shaoran la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

—No mucho —respondió ella a la defensiva—. Trabajé mientras estudiaba en la universidad, casi siempre de camarera. Llevaba en esa empresa sólo un par de años.

—¿Cómo es que trabajabas de recepcionista? ¿Tan difícil resulta encontrar un trabajo en prácticas en el sector del marketing?

—En realidad se suponía que el puesto de recepcionista acabaría proporcionándome un ascenso, pero las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba —le explicó en un tono de voz que delataba la rabia que aún sentía al respecto.

Al oírse a sí misma se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba que hubiera perdido tanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad.

Sus superiores le habían insinuado la posibilidad del ascenso una y mil veces, pero ahora sabía que había hecho tan bien su trabajo de recepcionista que se había convertido en imprescindible y sus jefes habían optado por dejarla donde estaba. Toshio le había prometido que intercedería para que la tuvieran en cuenta como candidata para el departamento de marketing, pero seguramente nunca lo había hecho. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que seguir defendiéndose porque llegaron al vivero. Sakura habría escapado rápidamente del coche si no hubiera sido porque Ieran le pidió que la ayudara a salir.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó Shaoran con gesto suplicante—. Cuando se le mete en la cabeza algo, es mejor hacerlo si se quiere recuperar la paz. Hay cosas por las que no merece la pena discutir.

—Sin problema —respondió Sakura.

Cuando, al salir del coche, la niña le agarró la mano para ir hasta el vivero, Sakura sintió que el corazón empezaba a palpitarle más rápido.

—¿Me ayudas a elegir las semillas? —preguntó entonces la pequeña.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe tu padre? Él es el experto.

—No, quiero que me acompañes tú —insistió Ieran—. ¡Por favor!

Parecía a punto de ponerse histérica y eso le llamó la atención a Sakura, que no pudo evitar mirar a Shaoran.

—Si no te importa acompañarla —dijo él—, será todo más sencillo. Enseguida iré a buscarlas.

Sakura asintió y miró a Ieran con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Parece que tenemos una misión, Ieran. Dime dónde están esas semillas.

Cuando Ieran tiró de ella hacia un rincón del vivero, Sakura se fijó en que Shaoran parecía tan desconcertado y preocupado como ella.

—Mira qué fotografías tan bonitas —dijo la niña una vez delante de las semillas.

Las miraba con la misma atención con la que cualquier otro niño habría observado la variedad de vídeos de dibujos animados disponibles en una tienda.

—Me gustan éstas porque se sabe cómo serán —murmuró como si eso la contrariara.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Papá dice que son mejores las de allí, pero esas no tienen fotos —explicó la pequeña—. ¿Cómo puedo saber entonces si me gustarán?

—Por experiencia —respondió Sakura—. Supongo que los agricultores saben cuáles dan los mejores frutos y por eso no necesitan ver las fotos —la llevó a las semillas sin fotos—. Mira, aquí dice que estas semillas son de maíz silver queen. Yo lo he probado y es dulce y muy rico, por eso no necesito ver la foto para saber que es bueno.

Ieran la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Podríamos plantar maíz?

—Si tienes sitio, claro —dijo Sakura mientras observaba encantada su fascinación.

—Papá nunca me había dicho que pudiéramos plantar maíz, y eso que tenemos muchísimo sitio. Quiero semillas de ésas —afirmó tajantemente.

Sakura llenó una bolsita y le puso la etiqueta identificativa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora necesitamos judías. Léeme los cartelitos —ordenó.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Cuál crees que les gustará más a los conejos? —preguntó la niña después de haber escuchado todas las explicaciones sobre las diferentes variedades.

—Supongo que cualquiera de ellas estará bien —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero yo elegiría éstas.

—Muy bien —Ieran agarró una bolsa grande y se dispuso a llenarla.

—¡No tantas! —dijo Sakura—. Sólo necesitas unas poquitas.

Consiguió convencerla de que no necesitaba tantas semillas para alimentar a sus conejos y después fueron en busca de Shaoran. Lo encontraron con un carro lleno de plantas pequeñas y arbustos.

—Te has excedido un poco, ¿no crees? No habíamos dicho nada de plantar arbustos.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Bueno, es que tengo otros trabajos… y en algunos de ellos la gente me paga.

—Claro —dijo ella, disgustada—. ¿Hay algo para mí?

—He elegido algunas plantas con flores. Aquí tienes malvas, geranios y polemonios —dijo señalando las diferentes macetas—. Y ahí hay azucenas que podemos plantar en macizos. No es mucho, pero tenemos para empezar. No quería llevar muchas cosas hasta que limpiemos un poco y echemos una buena capa de mantillo —la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Qué estoy fuera de mi elemento.

—Por eso voy a ayudarte yo —le recordó él—. Bueno, si es que quieres que te ayude.

—Creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en que necesito tu ayuda. Pero tenemos que hablar de tus honorarios.

—Es gratis —respondió rápidamente.

—Shaoran, eso no está bien. Esto es tu trabajo, tengo que pagarte algo.

La miró con la misma cabezonería con que ella lo miraba a él.

—Digamos que ya te has ganado, al menos, una jornada de mi trabajo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

Shaoran señaló a Ieran, que estaba sentada en el enorme carro, contando las semillas de judías.

—Me has ayudado mucho teniéndola distraída un rato.

—Sólo la he acompañado a elegir unas semillas —rebatió Sakura.

—Y has conseguido hacerlo sin una sola rabieta por su parte —observó Shaoran—. Creo que yo nunca lo he conseguido. Por si no te has fijado, Ieran puede ser muy obstinada.

—Como casi todos los niños —dijo Sakura—. Sólo hace falta un poco de astucia para saber tratarlos.

—Astucia y mucha paciencia —matizó Shaoran—. Dos cosas que a mí me faltan a menudo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco mucho, dejémoslo ahí.

Sakura lo observó unos segundos y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se lo decía con total sinceridad. No comprendía muy bien por qué, pero estaba claro que él creía que se lo debía.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente—. Mi abuela, esté donde esté, te lo agradecerá también.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Pues no me vendría nada mal un ángel de la guarda. Vamos a pagar todo esto y salgamos aquí mientras siga la tranquilidad.

—¿Qué les parece si les invito a un helado de camino a casa? —propuso Sakura.

—¿De chocolate? —preguntó Ieran, que al oír la palabra «helado» había levantado la cabeza como un resorte.

—Sólo si a tu padre le parece bien —dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Nunca me verás rechazar un helado, y menos si es de chocolate, ¿verdad, Ieran?

—Porque es el mejor de todos —afirmó Ieran solemnemente.

—Desde luego —asintió Sakura, y después se agachó para hablar con la pequeña—. Pero, ¿sabes cómo está aún mejor?

—¿Cómo?

—Con chocolate líquido por encima.

Shaoran gruñó, pero a Ieran ya habían empezado a brillarle los ojos.

—Tú te encargas de limpiarla después —advirtió Shaoran.

—Sin problema —dijo Sakura alegremente.

Shaoran la miró de arriba abajo y después se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajajaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va su vida? Espero y estén todas muy bien n.n aquí vengo con otra entrega más de 'Un lugar mágico' :D **quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Lib, espero y le suba un poco los ánimos ^-^**

¿Es mi imaginación o Ieran es una niña adorable? Bueno eso sólo sucede cuando no tiene sus rabietas porque en un dos por tres deja de ser adorable n_o. ¿no se ven adorables todos juntos? Parecen una familia y en el prox. Cap verán que tal les fue ;9

Ahora sí las respuestas a los Reviews:

**Celina Sosa****: **así es, =9 bien dijiste ambos están heridos y tienen miedo de volver a entregar su corazoncito, lo de Sakura es reciente y Shaoran no sólo se tiene que proteger a él sino a su hija, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero y este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ^-^

**Soley****:** ¡pareces psíquica! Jajaja :D ahí está su primera excusa- "que hay que comprar plantas" XD- para verse y todavía falta que se pongan a arreglar el jardín XD jajaja sobre lo de Ieran creo que ya conociste la respuesta en este capítulo, al parecer Saku tiene ese algo que a la niña le llamó la atención, veremos cuánto dura jajaja XD ojalá y este cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas XD

**Endri-Chan****: **jejeje pues ya viste no la relación entre Ieran y Saku no empezó tan mal o si? XD jajaja y sí quien fuera planta, pero mejo ¡quien fuera Sakura! Que de verdad es todo suyo en dondequiera que estén jajajajajaja o no? ;9 espero y este cap te haya gustado =D

**Lib:** que bueno que te este gustando ^-^ y pues este cap va dedicado a ti para que se te suban un poquito los ánimos, porque ambas los tenemos por los suelos X(, pero bueno de verdad, quien fuera planta, así Shao nos estaría consolando jajajaja XD

**rukia alejandra****: **si definitivamente a quién no dejaría noqueada después de un beso? Apostaría que a la mayoría nos dejaría K.O. jajaja lástima que no sucederá u.u somos muchas y no nos puede basar a todas jajajaja y si te gusto este cap déjamelo saber va? Jajaja XD

**Compadre:** ay comadre! Tú y tus recordatorios jajajaja pero en algo tienes razón al recordármelo, si no fuera por V no estaría escribiendo fanfics jejeje así que cuando lo vea le agradeceré y lo golpearé jajaja naaaaaaaaaaah! Jajaja y gracias por decirme que si tengo madera de escritora jajaja viniendo de ti significa, porque vos empezaste a escribir primero pibe! Y quiero dominar el área limítrofe! Jajaja

**Music Of The Sun****:** que bueno que te haya gustado la trama de la historia y pues sí jajaja yo también cuando leí por primera vez lo de 'cara de póquer' no pude evitar reírme jajaja. Con respecto a lo de tus fanfics, claro que los leeré, nada mas deja que haga mis exámenes de la próxima semana de mate e italiano y me pondré manos a la obra :D

**Mayra:** que bueno que te gustó ^-^ ya ves lo que uno hace con tiempo libre? Jajajaja aunque LuisMi sea un des…dichado y se ponga sus moños jajaja pero bueno espero y este cap también te guste :D

Gracias a **Sarita Li **por ponerme en sus alertas,** a I. Need****. Imagination** (perdón por los espacios es que se borraba tu nombre X)) por ponerme en sus alertas y favoritos ^.^… y a **sakatomo-kirumi** por ponerme en sus favoritos no olviden comentar va? n.n XD

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews y ya saben aquellos que leen y no comentan de verdad que no muerdo :9, que me comenten ayuda a que ponga todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar periódicamente (porque hay veces en que tengo cosas que hacer :D) pero siempre dedico un ratito a revisar y adaptar la historia por ustedes.**

Sé que tal vez no les interese mucho pero esta semana he estado mal jejeje y nada me alegraría más que un lindo review jajaja (_chantaje_) no, en serio, necesito algo que me suba el ánimo porque de verdad de repente me dan unos bajones terribles de energía después de un suceso que me tiene consternada desde el miércoles =( ¿Por qué los sentimientos tienen que ser tan complicados? Pero bueno no voy a dar un discurso que seguro ni les interesa XD jajaja y ahora **un pequeño adelantito del prox. cap:**

—_Fui yo la que llegó al acuerdo con ella y le prometió comprárselo._

—_Lo sé, pero es mejor así._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque no quiero que se encariñe contigo._

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiii jajaja bueno ustedes díganme si están de acuerdo en que siga subiendo estos adelantos o no lo hago porque los dejo con más dudas XD ya ahora si ya me voy.

Bye =D


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 4**

Shaoran no podía pasar por alto que Ieran se hubiera encariñado tanto con Sakura de manera tan instantánea. Llevaba todo el día portándose mejor que nunca, pero la experiencia le había demostrado que su buen humor podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizá por eso tenía un nudo en el estómago y, mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la heladería, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no estarían excediéndose con tanta actividad. Pero claro, en cuanto Sakura había mencionado el helado, no había habido manera de cambiar de planes, porque eso sí habría ocasionado una verdadera escena, sin lugar a dudas.

Todo el camino desde el vivero a la heladería, Ieran había estado debatiendo con Sakura, pero sobre todo consigo misma, si prefería helado de chocolate con nata montada o con chocolate líquido por encima. Había que reconocer que Sakura había tenido infinita paciencia; de hecho, Shaoran había tenido la sensación de que incluso estaba interesada en decidir las cualidades de cada ingrediente. La mayoría de la gente habría salido corriendo y gritando del coche después de los diez primeros minutos. Por el amor de Dios, si incluso Shaoran había sentido ganas de escapar.

—¿Se han decidido de una vez por todas? —preguntó, esperanzado, mientras entraban al local.

Afortunadamente, la temperatura no era la más propicia para tomar un helado, por lo que la heladería estaba prácticamente vacía. Shaoran recordó todas las veces que habían estado allí y la indecisión de Ieran había hecho que una larga cola de gente tuviera que esperar por su culpa.

—Yo voy a tomar helado de chocolate con nata y mucho, mucho chocolate líquido —respondió Sakura—. ¿Y tú, Ieran?

—Yo también —dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo y mirando a Sakura en busca de aprobación.

—Buena elección —la alabó Sakura—. ¿Y tú, Shaoran?

Shaoran respondió, anonadado con el éxito que había obtenido con su táctica.

—Creo que van a ser tres de lo mismo. Vayan a buscar una mesa y yo llevaré los helados.

—De eso nada —protestó Sakura—. Esto ha sido idea mía y he dicho que yo invitaba.

Ieran levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

—En las citas siempre pagan los chicos, ¿verdad, papi?

—Esto no es una cita —aclaró Sakura con demasiada firmeza.

La actitud de Sakura no sirvió más que para animar a Shaoran a comportarse como si sí lo fuera.

—Otra vez será —dijo él y después la miró fijamente a los ojos—. A no ser que quieras jugártelo en unas vencidas —le ofreció el brazo al tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente y ella se fijaba en su brazo.

—Fanfarrón —farfulló Sakura—. No pienso humillarte en un lugar público —esa vez fue ella la que lo miró a los ojos fijamente—, pero ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento.

Shaoran asintió mientras pensaba que había en sus ojos una chispa que no había visto antes. Debía de ser buena señal, teniendo en cuenta la completa falta de interés que había mostrado nada más conocerse, aunque seguramente sería mejor no encender esa chispa muy a menudo.

Sakura se llevó a Ieran a una mesa y, con una facilidad que volvió a sorprenderle, consiguió que se sentara sin protestar ni una sola vez. De pronto se le ocurrió que quizá lo que Ieran había necesitado todos aquellos años había sido una figura maternal y esa carencia había sido la causa de tantas rabietas. Por supuesto, él también había cometido un sinfín de errores luchando por ser un buen padre y criarla solo.

Mientras pensaba aquello se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto; lo que ocurría era que Sakura era una novedad. Además, estaba dedicando toda su atención a la niña, que era lo que Ieran reclamaba constantemente. El buen comportamiento de su hija no se debía a que Sakura lo hiciera mejor que él, se aseguró a sí mismo.

Pero, por muy lógica que le pareciera la explicación, seguía resultándole frustrante esa especie de don que tenía Sakura para calmar a su hija. Dios, en lugar de sentirse agradecido y admirar la habilidad de Sakura, se había puesto celoso; definitivamente, era tonto.

Cuando llegó a la mesa con los helados, Ieran estaba hablando como una cotorra sobre sus amigos del colegio. En aquellos cinco minutos, Shaoran se enteró de más cosas sobre el colegio de su hija que en los cientos de veces que la había llevado en coche a casa. Volvió a sentir una desagradable punzada de celos, pero se esforzó por olvidarse de ello y concentrarse en el helado.

—¡Se me ha caído!

De repente, la voz de Ieran se convirtió en un alarido que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

—No importa —susurró Sakura, limpiando la cucharada de helado que Ieran se había tirado sobre la falda antes de que Shaoran pudiera reaccionar.

—Claro que importa —insistió Ieran justo antes de lanzar su cuchara por los aires—. Odio el helado.

Estaba a punto de tirar también la copa cuando Shaoran la agarró y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—Ya está bien —dijo tajantemente.

—Es mío —replicó la niña, intentando pegar a su padre.

Por un momento, Sakura observó la escena, atónita ante tan repentino cambio de humor. Shaoran esperaba que se levantara con la excusa de ir al baño, pero lo que hizo fue apartar también su helado y decir:

—Yo tampoco quiero más —dijo, como si no le quedara en la copa más de la mitad del helado—. Ieran, ¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo a esperar fuera a tu papá?

Shaoran iba a protestar, pero Sakura le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

—Vamos, Ieran. Antes me ha parecido ver una librería aquí al lado con unos libros muy lindos. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a echar un vistazo?

Ieran dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano; sin duda se debatía entre continuar con la rabieta o aceptar la invitación de Sakura. Miró a su padre en busca de una excusa que la hiciese decidirse por una cosa u otra, pero en lugar de seguir el ejemplo de Sakura, Shaoran se limitó a esperar en silencio a que Ieran decidiera.

Después de un rato, la niña se bajó de la silla y agarró a Sakura de la mano.

—¿Me compras un libro de cangrejos? —le preguntó.

—Si tienen —prometió Sakura.

Ieran la miró, entusiasmada.

—Sí que tienen. Hay un montón, yo ya tengo dos.

—Entonces encontraremos uno que no tengas.

Y se marcharon. Shaoran las miró sin saber si suspirar o echarse a reír. Sabía que no podía permitir que Sakura sobornara a su hija cada vez que ésta amenazara con ponerse a patalear, pero debía admitir que, al menos esa vez, había funcionado a las mil maravillas.

Claro que quizá no fuera el soborno lo que funcionaba, sino el distraerla. Sakura había hecho que Ieran dejara de pensar en su frustración y concentrara su energía en otra cosa. Podría aprender algo de ello, si no se dejaba llevar por los celos.

Mientras se terminaba el helado tranquilamente, se preguntó cómo una mujer sin hijos había conseguido comprender tan bien a Ieran en tan poco tiempo, mientras que la mayoría de las veces, él se sentía totalmente desorientado.

Era la novedad, concluyó una vez más. Tenía que ser eso. Sakura había mostrado tanta paciencia porque era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a los caprichos de Ieran. Él, sin embargo, sentía que su paciencia estaba algo gastada; quizá tanto Ieran como él necesitaran descansar el uno del otro de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora no la había dejado con niñeras porque se sentía culpable, porque se había convencido de que, al carecer de madre, Ieran necesitaba toda su atención. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y lo que realmente necesitaba la niña era relacionarse con más gente y verse en más contextos sociales?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que hacía que Sakura mostrara tanta paciencia, Shaoran se sentía agradecido. Era una lástima que estuviera tan empeñada en volver a Boston. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que cuidara de Ieran durante las horas de trabajo. Contrataría a Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces, si ella estuviera dispuesta.

La tentación de preguntárselo era enorme, lo que lo detuvo fue la sospecha de que no lo habría hecho sólo por Ieran. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado como ese día. Había algo curativo en la presencia de Sakura, una magia que ejercía en él tanto como en su hija.

Compartir con ella la responsabilidad de cuidar de Ieran le había hecho ver cómo habría podido ser su vida si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo con Meiling. Ahora tenía una idea de lo que era ser una verdadera familia, y lo más triste era que le había gustado.

¿Sería posible que durante todos aquellos años hubiera estado esperando a que apareciera alguien como Sakura? ¿Alguien que los aceptara a los dos?

-No- pensó de inmediato. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo, era consciente de que algo dentro de él había cambiado en las últimas horas. Al mirar a Sakura ya no pensaba en arreglar el jardín de la casa de los Amamiya, sino en curar las heridas del corazón de su hija… y del suyo.

* * *

Ieran era una niña con problemas, Sakura se había dado cuenta de ello antes incluso de que Shaoran se lo diera a entender. Era evidente que la rabieta que había tenido en la heladería no era nada inusual en ella, pero había habido otras señales, por ejemplo, el modo en que Shaoran se movía de puntillas a su alrededor, dispuesto a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa con tal de que la pequeña no perdiera los nervios. Por supuesto, Ieran, que era una niña muy lista, también se había dado cuenta y sabía perfectamente cómo jugar con él y con su sentimiento de culpa de padre soltero.

A pesar de todo ello, Sakura se sentía fascinada por la pequeña. No había tenido contacto con muchos niños, pero aquel día había descubierto que le encantaba cómo funcionaba la mente de Ieran. Además, el que la niña la hubiera mirado con tan evidente adoración había sido una especie de bálsamo para su maltrecha autoestima.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que no debía encariñarse mucho con ella ni tampoco permitir que Ieran se encariñara. La excursión de aquel día había sido algo puntual, no el comienzo de nada.

Aun así, se permitió disfrutar con ella de su visita a la librería.

—Me gusta más éste —aseguró Ieran después de que, sentadas en el suelo de la sección de libros infantiles, hubieran mirado al menos una docena de libros—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes comprármelo?

—Claro. Es un regalo —respondió Sakura.

Ieran la observó con preocupación.

—Papá y tú son amigos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué eso importaba.

—Entonces no pasa nada —aseguró felizmente—. Si fueras una desconocida, no podría aceptarlo.

—¡No, claro que no! —asintió Sakura—. De todos modos, podemos preguntárselo a tu padre para que te quedes más tranquila.

Ieran miró el libro con cierta tristeza.

—Pero… ¿y si dice que no?

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Sakura con una seguridad que no tenía derecho alguno a sentir.

Había dado muchas cosas por sentado a lo largo del día. El mero hecho de haberse llevado a la niña a la librería para evitar una rabieta había sido una intromisión que muchos padres no habrían tolerado. Pero lo cierto era que le había parecido que Shaoran incluso se había sentido aliviado. Tenía la sensación de que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas en lo relacionado con Ieran.

De pronto, la niña se puso de pie de un salto con el libro en la mano.

—Papi, mira lo que me va a regalar Sakura.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, que también la miraba con gesto turbulento, e inmediatamente comprendió que se había excedido.

—Sólo es un libro —señaló ella—. Ieran me ha leído la primera página tan bien que he pensado que lo merecía.

La mirada de Shaoran cambió de pronto.

—¿Has leído toda la primera página? —preguntó a su hija con enorme dulzura.

—Sí. ¿Quieres oírlo?

—Por supuesto.

La pequeña volvió a sentarse en el suelo y abrió el libro.

—Chadwick… —comenzó a leer, pero enseguida miró a su padre—. ¿Te acuerdas de él, papá? Es el cangrejo.

—Sí, cariño, me acuerdo —respondió Shaoran, orgulloso.

Ieran continuó leyendo muy despacio, pero sin un solo error. Después de varias frases, volvió a mirar a su padre.

—¿Lo hago bien?

La sonrisa de Shaoran creció.

—Maravillosamente. Supongo que tendremos que llevarnos el libro, pero yo te lo compro —anunció sacando un billete del bolsillo—. Llévalo al mostrador, donde yo pueda verte, y págalo.

—Muy bien —dijo Ieran antes de salir corriendo.

—Fui yo la que llegó al acuerdo con ella y le prometió comprárselo —le recordó Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que se encariñe contigo.

—No es más que un libro, Shaoran, no implica ningún tipo de compromiso.

El la miró con una expresión preocupada.

—Ieran ve las cosas de otra manera. No le hagas ninguna promesa, Sakura. No si vas a marcharte.

Entonces ella lo entendió.

—Me estás comparando con su madre.

La mirada de Shaoran se hizo más oscura y más triste.

—Tú no te pareces en nada a Meiling —aseguró amargamente—. Pero es cierto que te marcharás, tú misma lo has dicho. Tengo que protegerla de cualquier tipo de decepción. Los niños tienden a creer que, cuando alguien los abandona, es por su culpa, por mucho que les digas que no es así.

Se alejó de ella antes de que pudiera decirle nada. De todos modos, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para continuar con la conversación, así que Sakura se limitó a seguirlo hacia el mostrador.

Volvieron a Rose Cottage en silencio. Ieran se había quedado dormida en el asiento de atrás, y Shaoran dejó en casa a Sakura después de descargar las plantas lo más rápido que pudo.

—Gracias por llevarme al vivero —dijo ella, aún con una maceta en las manos.

Él asintió y volvió al coche. Se marchó sin decir nada más y Sakura se quedó allí de pie, preguntándose cómo sería la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño como para hacerle creer que ella haría lo mismo. El problema era que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que no fuera a hacerlo. Lo mejor sería mantenerse alejada de él y de Ieran.

* * *

A Sakura no le sorprendió que Shaoran apareciera en su puerta el lunes por la mañana, seguramente después de dejar a Ieran en el colegio.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó él con actitud inquieta.

—Claro. Pasa. Acabo de hacer café, ¿quieres?

—Sí, estupendo.

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina, pero Shaoran se empeñaba en esquivar su mirada. Sakura podría haber dejado que siguiera haciéndolo indefinidamente, pero el silencio la hacía sentirse incómoda.

—Supongo que has venido a decirme otra vez que no es buena idea que me encariñe con Ieran —dijo finalmente—. He estado pensando en ello y lo comprendo.

—En realidad he venido a disculparme —replicó él, mirándola por fin—. Me comporté como si tú hubieras hecho algo malo, cuando lo único que hiciste fue portarte de maravilla con ella durante todo el día. Pocos se habrían ofrecido a llevársela cuando estaba a punto de ponerse histérica.

—No tiene importancia. Es una niña estupenda.

—Tiene algunos problemas —la corrigió—. Me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta.

—Por el divorcio —supuso Sakura.

—Por eso y… —parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Bueno, porque su madre era adicta a las drogas cuando nació Ieran. Ella nació también con la adicción.

—Dios mío, Shaoran, lo siento mucho.

—Está prácticamente bien del todo, pero aún sigue sufriendo algunos efectos. Tiene cambios de humor muy repentinos; puede estar de muy buen humor y, de repente, perder los nervios por cualquier tontería. Es como vivir con una bomba de relojería, el problema es que no tengo la menor idea de cuándo está programada para estallar.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello, lo sentía de veras por los dos.

—Debe de ser muy frustrante, tanto para ella como para ti.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—No he venido para darte lástima. Sólo pensé que debías de saber por qué soy tan protector con ella. Ya me resulta muy difícil mantener su equilibrio emocional sin que haya gente entrando y saliendo de su vida.

Sakura quería decirle que los niños necesitan aprender que la gente a veces se marchaba y no era culpa de nadie, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No sólo no era quién para decírselo, además tenía que recordar que el caso de Ieran era muy especial. El haber perdido a su madre a una edad tan temprana debía de haber sido muy traumático para ella. Sin duda, perder a alguien más no haría sino aumentar el temor de Ieran a querer a alguien.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de pensar qué debía decir, Shaoran se puso en pie.

—Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Tengo que irme, van a venir a entregarme unas plantas y debo de estar presente para asegurarme de que son las correctas. Seguramente tenga un rato para venir a ayudarte a mediados de semana.

—Cuando te venga bien —dijo ella—. Te agradezco mucho que quieras encargarte de esto —añadió levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta. Una vez allí, Sakura se dejó llevar por un impulso inconsciente y le tocó la mejilla—. Eres un padre estupendo, espero que lo sepas.

Shaoran la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me recuerdas a mi padre y, créeme, no hay mejor padre en el mundo que él. Eres protector y atento y, además, te encanta escucharla. Es evidente que la adoras. Puede que eche de menos tener una madre, pero tiene suerte de tenerte a ti.

Por un momento le pareció que aquel hombre fuerte y corpulento estaba azorado.

—No sé qué decir.

—Es la verdad —respondió Sakura sonriendo—. Sólo tienes que decir «gracias».

Pero en lugar de eso, Shaoran se inclinó y la besó… Fue muy rápido, un leve roce en los labios, pero suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Sakura estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Y después se marchó. Estaba llegando casi a la calle cuando por fin se dio media vuelta para mirarla, la encontró tocándose los labios.

—Gracias —le dijo con un guiño.

Ahora era ella la que estaba azorada.

Se suponía que la estancia en Rose Cottage debía proporcionarle serenidad, pero de pronto Sakura se sentía cualquier cosa menos serena. Aquel beso inocente le había provocado un escalofrío, como una descarga eléctrica, mucho más de lo que había sentido nunca con Toshio. Interesante, ¿no?

Y peligroso.

* * *

Shaoran llevaba el día entero trabajando como un demonio con la esperanza de que la actividad le hiciera olvidar aquel beso. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso y no había hecho más que rozarle los labios; sobre todo para ver si podía desconcertarla tanto como ella lo había desconcertado a él con sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro.

Pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Desde entonces no había conseguido controlar sus pensamientos y la fragancia de Sakura había quedado impregnada en su ropa. Por mucho que trabajara no podía deshacerse de ella.

—Oye, Shaoran, se supone que nosotros proporcionamos la mano de obra —gritó Jeff Clayborne desde lejos.

—Sólo estoy ayudando un poco —respondió Shaoran al tiempo que se secaba la frente.

—Si sigues así, nos dejarás sin trabajo. Descansa un rato. He traído un termo con té.

Shaoran conocía demasiado bien el té de Jeff y no pensaba pasar por la experiencia de beberlo nunca más.

—No quiero té, gracias, pero sí descansaré unos minutos.

Una vez sentados a la sombra de un roble, Jeff se quedó mirándolo antes de decir:

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo trabajas así cuando tienes algún problema con Ieran. Si no, prefieres quedarte holgazaneando y supervisando a los demás.

—Muy gracioso. Pero te equivocas, la verdad es que Ieran está mejor que nunca.

—Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con su nueva amiga —dijo Jeff con expresión inocente.

Shaoran sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, lo que no sabía era cómo había llegado la noticia a sus oídos tan rápido. Pero claro, aquélla era una ciudad muy pequeña.

—¿A qué amiga te refieres? —preguntó, dispuesto a seguirle la broma.

—He oído que es castaña, con ojos verdes y piernas interminables —entonces sí se echó a reír con malicia—. Pero, espera, ésa debe de ser tu amiga, no la de Ieran, ¿no crees?

—Vete al infierno.

—He oído que acaba de llegar a la ciudad y que es la nieta de Sonomi Amamiya. También me he enterado de que el sábado estuvieron los tres en el vivero, en la heladería y, después, en la librería.

—Menos mal que no tratábamos de ocultarnos —ironizó Shaoran, algo molesto.

Jeff se echó a reír.

—Si querías mantener en secreto tu vida privada, debo decirte que elegiste mal dónde vivir. Mucha gente ha intentado buscarte pareja desde que llegaste a la ciudad, incluyendo a mi mujer. Tú las has rechazado a todas, así que es lógico que les llame la atención que de pronto te hayas arreglado para encontrar a alguien tú solo.

—Sakura no tiene nada que ver con mi vida privada —aseguró Shaoran al tiempo que pensaba que ardería en el infierno por aquella mentira—. Sólo es una clienta…, más o menos.

—¿Cómo es eso de tener «más o menos una clienta»? —lo provocó Jeff—. Es curioso, porque creo recordar que la semana pasada me dijiste que no ibas a aceptar más trabajos por un tiempo.

—Estoy ayudándole a arreglar el jardín de casa de su abuela.

—Y supongo que te estará pagando más o menos por tu trabajo, ¿verdad? —seguía intentando provocarlo—. ¿Cómo te paga?, ¿con una cena o con un revolcón?

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No es eso, maldita sea.

—Tranquilo, era una broma. No te pongas así.

—Sí, es el tipo de broma que puede arruinar la reputación a alguien. Déjalo.

Jeff lo observó durante un largo rato.

—Vaya, de verdad te gusta esa mujer.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó con furia.

—Sigue esforzándote en negarlo —replicó Jeff con una carcajada.

Quizá su amigo tuviera razón, pero no hacía falta que se alegrara tanto de ello.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —le dijo, poniéndose en pie.

—Claro que lo sé —Jeff seguía riéndose—. Yo me empeñé en negar que sintiera algo por Pam prácticamente hasta el día de la boda. Los hombres somos así, las mujeres también lo saben, pero se limitan a olvidarse y, cuando queremos darnos cuenta… ¡zas!, estamos casados.

—Imposible —aseguró Shaoran.

Ya había pasado por eso y había sido el mayor error de su vida. Excepto por Ieran, por supuesto, por ella había merecido la pena.

También su hija era la razón por la que nunca permitiría que pasara nada entre Sakura y él. No perdió el tiempo en decírselo a Jeff porque sabía que no habría manera de convencerlo. Lo cierto era que, después del efecto que había tenido en su persona aquel inocente beso, también a él le costaba creerlo.

Al menos esperaba que el rumor de su relación con Sakura sirviera para que Pam y todos los demás dejaran de buscarle pareja de una vez por todas. Justo entonces, Jeff lo miró como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Si crees que esto hará que Pam deje de entrometerse, deberías saber que este tipo de rumores no son para ella más que la evidencia de que sigues en el mercado. Acéptalo, amigo, y te ahorrarás mucho sufrimiento.

Shaoran protestó entre dientes.

—¿Es que no puedes controlar a tu mujer?

Jeff lo miró con compasión.

—Realmente, no sabes nada de las mujeres.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Shaoran—. Completamente de acuerdo.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora:** ¡konichiwaaaaa! Jajajaja ¿Cómo están? A pasado una semana y aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D (yo bien puntual XD jajaja) pero bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí (si no les gusto entonces culpen a la autora y no a la adaptadora jajaja ;9)

Ahora el resumen: ¡esos celos le hacen daño, lo enloquecen!(C- eso es parte de una canción) jajaja ay! Pobre Shao y sus celos hacia Saku por Ieran pero bueno en parte lo agradece porque sabe tratarse con ella, y aquí esta la salida que todos esperaban, que linda familia hacen ¿no? Jajaja pero a ver si se concreta, jajajaja y bueno aquí tenemos el empujoncito de Jeff que Shaoran necesitaba para aceptar que Sakura le gusta y un beso (bueno otro jajaja) también era necesario XD

Ahora las respuestas a sus Reviews (esto parece comercial de concurso XD y ahora…):

**Celina Sosa****: **bueno ya viste que pasó con el helado jajaja hasta se me antojó XD jejeje y pues Ieran y Sakura como dices se ve que se llevan bien, ahora veamos cuánto dura (como dice Shao) ;D jajaja espero y este capi también te guste.

**Endri-Chan****:** jajaja técnicamente ya le hiciste tu final a la historia XD pero no es tan fácil y menos cuando Shaoran es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan terco jajajaja y como dices el cariño estará siempre presente y más de un niño a una persona :D espero y te agrade este capi ;D

**OtakuGirl13: **jajajaja sip ya puse la conti jajaja y espero y te haya emocionado este nuevo capi en donde hay tantas revelaciones :O jajajaja

**RossinaDiFuoco****: **me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic, y espero también este capi sea de tu agrado y no importa si estas apurada, el que te hayas tomado un tiempo para dejar un review me hace muy feliz =D grax por ponerme en tus favoritos y tus alertas.

**rukia alejandra****: **¡muchas gracias por tu preocupación! Que linda eres ^.^ y tienes razón en realidad contárselo a alguien es lo que siempre hago (aunque mis amigas siempre me dejan confundida cuando no sé qué hacer XD) y respecto a lo de escribir en realidad estoy haciendo un One-shot más o menos de eso y espero subirlo pronto n.n y que bueno que te gustó lo del adelanto a partir de ahora los pondré ^.^ ojalá y te guste este capi n.n

**kaly: **que bueno que te gustó tanto, y la verdad deseo que disfrutes este capi nuevo de hoy jajaja y pues yo sólo me llevo el crédito de adaptarlo n.n.

**rocio e-chan: **me da gusto escuchar que disfrutaste tanto leyendo el capi y el fic y pues he aquí un nuevo capi y muchas sorpresas XD no quiero una lectora propensa a los infartos jajaja (aunque yo también soy así XD), entonces te comprendo jajaja.

Gracias a: **YUKINORYU18**** y a ****lolilla** por ponerme en sus alertas y favoritos, a **flor unica **por ponerme en sus favoritos y a **Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen** por ponerme en sus alertas. No olviden comentar va?

**Ya saben lo que pido para actualizar con ganas verdad? Jajaja es como mi comida de cada día XD ¡lindos Reviews! De verdad animense es gratis, no cuesta, te ayuda sacer 10 en los exámenes jajaja XD naaaaah! Jajaja no es cierto, pero hacen muy feliz a esta inexperta escritora y adaptadora de fics ^-^**

Ahora (va de nuevo) el adelanto XD:

—_Créeme, me alegro de tener compañía._

—_Demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, ¿verdad?_

—_Mucho más del que necesito, sí._

—_En ese caso, sólo un beso._

—_Sí, sólo un beso._

¡¿Beso? ¿De quién y para quién? Jajaja ya verán en el prox cap ;D

De verdad los quiero y aprecio mucho!

Nos vemos la próxima semana…

Cuídense y pórtense bien XD

:9


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 5**

El lunes por la noche se abrió el cielo y las lluvias propias de abril empezaron de veras. Continuó lloviendo el martes y el miércoles, y el jardín quedó convertido en un lodazal.

Sakura optó por sentarse en la aburrida cocina a tomarse un té y a lamentarse por haber accedido a ir a Rose Cottage. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento, se sentía sola y, lo peor de todo, no dejaba de soñar con otro hombre al que jamás podría tener.

No le cabía la menor duda de que, a pesar de su soltería, Shaoran no estaba disponible. Era evidente que había decidido dedicar todo su tiempo y su energía a criar a su hija y, quizá, a lamerse las heridas que le había hecho su ex mujer. Lo que menos necesitaba Sakura era un hombre que no era libre, por el motivo que fuera.

Debería hacer las maletas y volver a Boston antes de que el recuerdo de aquel beso acabara por destrozarle el cerebro del todo. Debía volver y buscar un trabajo que realmente le gustara. Podría también cambiar de apartamento y buscar actividades que la ayudaran a olvidar esa tendencia suya a dar con los hombres que menos le convenían. Las mujeres Kinomoto habían sido educadas para ser independientes. No necesitaba a ningún hombre.

Sin embargo, el modo en que se miraban sus padres después de décadas de matrimonio hacía que todas ellas desearan encontrar lo que tenían ellos. Porque Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto hacían que estar casado pareciera fácil.

Tras convencerse de que debía marcharse, Sakura pensó que sería una lástima dejar la casa sin terminar de arreglar el jardín. Había observado detenidamente la fotografía que Shaoran había encontrado tan fascinante y empezaba a pensar que podía conseguir que el jardín recuperara su esplendor.

Claro que si seguía lloviendo así, llegaría el verano sin que hubiera podido plantar ni una semilla, y ella quería volver a casa antes de eso.

Dio un mordisco a una de las galletas que acababa de hacer y tiró el resto. Era una pésima cocinera, ¿quién, si no, podría estropear unas galletas que sólo había que meter al horno?

Seguía allí, compadeciéndose de sí misma cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal y la hizo sobresaltarse. En seguida se alegró tanto de tener algún tipo de distracción que, prácticamente, corrió a abrir. Al ver a Shaoran y a Ieran por la ventana, titubeó unos segundos. El cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago era una advertencia. No era buena idea alegrarse tanto de verlos. Una mujer inteligente no habría abierto la puerta.

Pero ella solía obedecer los mandatos del corazón, no los de la cabeza.

—¿Han venido en barca? —preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Pareces de mal humor. ¿Claustrofobia?

—Algo así —admitió ella—. Hola, Ieran.

La niña levantó la vista y, por fin, sonrió.

—Hola.

—Creí que te había comido la lengua el gato —bromeó Sakura.

Pero Ieran la miró, perpleja.

—Aquí no hay gatos.

—No —dijo riéndose—. Es sólo una expresión. Denme sus abrigos. ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Qué tal un chocolate bien caliente, Ieran?

Aquello consiguió que la niña sonriera realmente.

—Me encanta el chocolate. Y a papá también.

Sakura lo miró.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le preguntó mientras los conducía a la cocina.

Colgó sus abrigos junto a la puerta trasera y, al darse la vuelta, volvió a mirar a Shaoran. El pelo mojado le daba un aspecto más desenfadado, que resultaba muy atractivo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres un té o un café?

—Lo que te sea más fácil. Sólo hemos parado al volver del colegio para asegurarnos de que no te había llevado el agua.

—Ya ves, sigo aquí. Pero como ya he hecho prácticamente todo lo que había que hacer dentro de la casa, no me ha quedado más que preparar galletas —dijo señalando el plato—. Están un poco quemadas, pero pruébenlas.

Ieran miró a su padre y, en cuanto, él le dio permiso con un movimiento de cabeza, se lanzó a las galletas. Sakura esperó a que hiciera algún comentario desfavorable, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse en una silla y seguir masticando alegremente.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Sakura a Shaoran—. ¿Te atreves? Sé que no tienen muy buen aspecto.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que se parecen mucho a las mías, ¿verdad, Ieran?

La niña asintió con la boca llena.

—Papá siempre lo quema todo.

—No todo —protestó él—. Los cereales se me dan muy bien.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Sakura riéndose—, como veo que no vas a esperar mucho, voy a arriesgarme a invitarlos a cenar.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Ieran, esperanzada—. Papá iba a preparar espaguetis de bote.

—Creo que eso sí puedo superarlo, si les apetece quedarse —añadió mirando a Shaoran—. Podría hacer pasta de verdad y un poco de pan de ajo. Claro que la salsa sí tendrá que ser de bote, pero te aseguro que será mejor que los espaguetis de bote.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que mis espaguetis —convino Shaoran—. Pero si vamos a quedarnos a cenar, nada de galletas, Ieran, o te quedarás sin hambre.

La niña se disponía a discutir la decisión de su padre, pero la mirada de Shaoran la hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Puedo ver televisión? —preguntó en lugar de protestar.

Sakura miró a Shaoran para ver si le daba permiso. Cuando él asintió la llevó al salón y la dejó encantada, viendo un programa de dibujos animados.

—Te prometo que sólo he venido a ver qué tal estabas —dijo Shaoran cuando Sakura volvió a la cocina—. No a que nos invitaras a cenar.

—Créeme, me alegro de tener compañía —confesó ella.

—Demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, ¿verdad?

—Mucho más del que necesito, sí.

—¿Quieres hablar del motivo que te hizo venir aquí? Tú me has escuchado a mí, estaría encantado de devolverte el favor.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me he dado suficiente lástima a mí misma por hoy, no quiero darte pena a ti también. En realidad, prefiero que me cuentes tú algo. Dime cómo acabaste en este lugar perdido. Porque tú tampoco eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿No te parece que exageras un poco? Esto no es un lugar perdido.

—Tampoco es Boston.

—Pero, por lo visto, Boston tampoco se ha portado muy bien contigo —le recordó él—. Quizá deberías pensar en darle una oportunidad a todo esto, en lugar de rechazarlo de antemano.

—Le estoy dando una oportunidad —aseguró ella—. Al menos a corto plazo. Pero era yo la que estaba preguntando. ¿Naciste aquí?

—No. Vine de Richmond. Fue allí donde puse en marcha mi negocio, pero cuando Meiling y yo nos separamos me di cuenta de que tanto Ieran como yo necesitábamos alejarnos un poco, y no sólo para poner distancia entre mi ex mujer y nosotros, también para que yo tuviera más tiempo libre para estar con Ieran en lugar de pasarme el día trabajando.

—¿Por qué elegiste esta zona?

—Es bonita y está cerca del mar. Además, están construyendo mucho por aquí, por lo que pensé que no me faltaría trabajo. No está lejos de Richmond, por lo que Ieran puede ver a sus abuelos de vez en cuando. Creo que fue una buena idea. Me gusta formar parte de una comunidad pequeña.

—¿Habías estado aquí antes o simplemente pasaste por aquí y decidiste quedarte?

—En realidad vine por un amigo que tiene un vivero aquí, Jeff Clayborne.

—El vivero al que fuimos el otro día —dedujo Sakura.

—Exacto. Él tenía el día libre, si no se habrían conocido —la miró con gesto atribulado—. La verdad es que él ya lo sabe prácticamente todo de ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo?

—Aquí las noticias se propagan muy rápido. Cuando lo vi el lunes, Jeff ya sabía que Ieran y yo habíamos estado en el vivero, y después en la heladería y en la librería, con una mujer guapísima. Estoy seguro de que, a estas alturas, lo sabrá todo también sobre tu familia.

—¿Ves?, ése es uno de los claros inconvenientes de vivir en un sitio pequeño, ¿no te parece? Todo el mundo se entera de todo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que en todos sitios hay rumores y comentarios, también en las grandes ciudades, sólo que se limitan a tu círculo de amigos, trabajo y familia.

Sakura recordó que había sido precisamente el miedo a los comentarios lo que la había hecho escapar de Boston, así que tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Supongo que un buen cotilleo circula por cualquier sitio.

—Dime, ¿qué dice la gente de ti en Boston? —preguntó él.

—No sabría decirte —respondió ella a modo de evasiva—. Intento no dar mucho de que hablar.

—Me dijiste que no había ningún hombre especial en tu vida, ¿no?

—Exacto —dijo con sequedad.

Shaoran la observó detenidamente.

—Tengo la sensación de que detrás de eso hay toda una historia. Eres demasiado guapa como para estar sola.

—Era un hombre que no me convenía. Eso es todo.

—En dos palabras —reconoció él—. Algún día me gustaría oír la versión no resumida.

—¿Por qué?

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Para contarse sus más oscuros secretos.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Para eso están las amigas. No creo haber compartido nunca ningún oscuro secreto con un hombre. ¿Y tú? ¿Le cuentas tus secretos a alguna amiga como… Brenda, por ejemplo?

—No. Y no porque no haya intentado sacármelos por todos los medios. Igual que Pam, la mujer de Jeff, es una maestra en el arte de sonsacar e indagar. Estudió horticultura, pero se diría que se graduó con matrícula de honor en periodismo de investigación.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes en esos momentos?

—Incómodo —admitió—. Tenso.

—Exactamente como me haces sentir tú a mí con tus preguntas. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? Hablemos de tus dotes para preparar una ensalada.

En un primer momento, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que él iba a protestar, pero se limitó a sonreír con cierta desilusión.

—Está bien. Has de saber que hago unas magníficas ensaladas. Debe de ser porque no hay que cocinar nada.

—Estupendo. Ieran puede poner la mesa.

Shaoran abrió la boca, sin duda para advertirle algo.

—Los platos son muy viejos, así que si se le cae alguno, no pasa nada.

—Entonces, claro que puede poner la mesa.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿No ayuda en casa?

—Claro que sí. Se hace la cama, no muy bien pero la hace. Y estoy enseñándola a poner la lavadora. Aun tenemos problemas con los criterios para separar la ropa, por eso a veces llevo ropa interior rosa.

—Vaya, me encantaría verlo —dijo Sakura sin pensar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño al ver el brillo que había en sus ojos.

—Vamos, ya sabes lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé —asintió, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír—. ¿Dónde están las cosas para la ensalada?

—Yo suelo guardar las «cosas» para la ensalada en la nevera. ¿Y tú?

—Me refería a la ensaladera —replicó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah, eso está en este armario de aquí.

Justo cuando ella abrió la puerta del armario para darle la ensaladera, Shaoran se acercó por detrás y la agarró él mismo levantando el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Sakura notó la presión de sus piernas en el revés de los muslos y sus caderas rozándole el trasero. Aquella proximidad despertó una especie de añoranza dentro de ella, por no hablar del deseo que había jurado evitar.

Shaoran dejó el cuenco sobre la encimera, pero no se apartó.

—Prometí que no volvería a hacer esto —susurró antes de darle un beso en el cuello—. Dios, hueles tan bien. El lunes después de haberte besado, no conseguí desprenderme de tu aroma en todo el día. Estuve a punto de volverme loco.

Sakura se estremeció, no sólo por el roce de sus labios en la piel, también por la preocupación que notaba en su voz. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, sabía lo que era prometer que no ibas a hacer algo y ser incapaz de resistirse.

De hecho, tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera con todas sus fuerzas para no darse la vuelta y convertir ese tierno beso en algo más apasionado y peligroso. No podía pasar por alto la excitación de Shaoran, ni el deseo que empapaba sus palabras. Y lo entendía muy bien. Inevitablemente, aunque demasiado pronto, se apartó de ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin mirarla a la cara. Había muchas cosas que Sakura lamentaba haber hecho en su vida y no quería añadir otra.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo —dijo ásperamente—. Los dos somos adultos. A veces pasan estas cosas. El error sería llevarlo más allá.

Entonces él la miró.

—En ese caso, sólo un beso.

Era como decir que un terremoto era lo mismo que un escalofrío. De todos modos, ella asintió.

—Sí, sólo un beso.

Shaoran sonrió. Había un brillo en sus ojos que decía que sabía tan bien como ella que estaban mintiendo.

—Será mejor que llamemos a Ieran —sugirió él—, antes de que se me ocurra otra brillante idea.

Sakura se echó a reír y el momento pasó…

* * *

Shaoran nunca se había considerado una persona a la que le gustara jugar con fuego, pero parecía que estaba muy equivocado. En lo que se refería a Sakura, estaba jugando con el mismísimo infierno. Cada vez que estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de que con sólo sentir su mirada podría arder en cualquier momento.

Trató de convencerse de que el único motivo era que llevaba célibe demasiado tiempo, desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Después de tanto tiempo, era de esperar que alguna mujer encendiera su deseo. Desgraciadamente, había sido precisamente una mujer herida y vulnerable, en lugar de alguien dispuesto a disfrutar como Brenda. Si se dejaba llevar por la química que había entre Sakura y él y acababa haciéndole daño, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y si la dejaba que entrara en su vida, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano se marcharía, sería un completo estúpido.

Lo cual significaba que lo mejor era alejarse de ella, huir como si de la peste se tratara. Quizá sería mejor buscar un nuevo itinerario para ir a trabajar y al colegio de Ieran, y así no tener que pasar por su casa todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se castigó pasando una y otra vez por Rose Cottage y poniendo a prueba su autodominio.

Dado que tardó menos de dos días en volver a casa de Sakura, estaba claro que su autodominio no era muy fiable.

Atravesó el jardín repitiéndose que no se quedaría mucho. Le diría que el suelo estaba demasiado mojado como para plantar las flores que habían comprado, a pesar de que por fin el sol había conseguido abrirse paso entre las nubes. Después se marcharía. Sin problema.

La encontró podando los rosales con unas enormes tijeras y un brillo asesino en los ojos. La imagen lo horrorizó tanto, que no pudo por menos que ir corriendo hacia ella y quitarle las tijeras de las manos antes de que causara un daño aún mayor.

Sakura lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó, indignada—. ¿No eras tú el que insistía en que había que hacer algo con los rosales?

—Pero no me refería a matarlos.

—No los estoy matando, sólo los estoy podando —aclaró con furia.

—Que Dios salve a las plantas de los aficionados —murmuró él—. ¿Dónde están las herramientas?

—En el cobertizo —respondió ella a regañadientes y después lo siguió mientras él farfullaba algo entre dientes—. Lo que digas de mí, dilo para que yo pueda oírlo.

—No te gustaría —replicó Shaoran al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Aquella excelente colección de herramientas de jardinería era una prueba más del amor que Sonomi Amamiya había sentido por aquel jardín.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido limpiar el polvo? —gruñó mientras buscaba las tijeras de podar adecuadas.

—Lo he hecho dentro de la casa, pero no en el cobertizo.

—Pues es igual de necesario —después meneó la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Ven conmigo, pero ten cuidado de no ponerte en mi camino.

—Si eres así de encantador cuando enseñas a Ieran, no me extraña que se rebele.

Había mucho de verdad en aquel comentario, así que Shaoran prefirió obviarlo.

—Mira y aprende —dijo cuando empezó a cortar las partes muertas del rosal para que pudiera florecer.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay con lo que estaba haciendo yo? —preguntó Sakura después de un rato—. Sólo que se tarda más.

—Ésta es una de las ocasiones en las que la paciencia se ve recompensada. Si lo cortas como lo estabas haciendo tú, lo destrozarás. ¿Ves esto? Es un brote nuevo. Y aquí hay otro —le fue mostrando dónde había que cortar en cada rama antes de cederle las tijeras—. Ahora tú.

Sakura agarró las tijeras con cautela y miró el rosal frunciendo el ceño. Enseguida se dispuso a cortar una rama, pero entonces vio que Shaoran hacía un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, irritada—. Está muerta.

—No del todo. Mira otra vez —le señaló unos bultitos que brotaría con el tiempo—. ¿Lo ves? Si cortas por encima, volverá a echar hojas.

—Esto nos va a llevar horas —protestó, pero cortó por dónde él le había indicado—. ¿Y esta rama?

—Dímelo tú.

Se inclinó a observarla, lo que le dio a Shaoran una bonita perspectiva de su trasero. Se quedó tan absorto que tardó en darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba para ver si le parecía bien por dónde iba a cortar.

—Muy bien —dijo él, y sonrió al ver el triunfo que se reflejaba en la mirada de Sakura.

Siguió cortando sin que él tuviera que intervenir ni una sola vez, hasta que se volvió a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Podrías ayudar, ¿no crees?

—Estoy ayudando.

—¿Cómo?

—Supervisando. Si no estuviera yo aquí, Dios sabe cuánto daño podrías hacer.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Cuántos rosales crees que hay en este jardín? —preguntó lastimeramente mientras se secaba la frente y, al hacerlo, se manchó la cara.

Shaoran tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no acercarse a limpiarle la mancha.

—Los suficientes para tenerte entretenida un buen rato —respondió jocosamente—. ¿Te apetece un té frío? Ahora que ha salido el sol, hace calor aquí fuera.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas notado estando ahí a la sombra y sin hacer nada.

Él no hizo caso de su sarcasmo.

—Sigue así. Te traeré un sándwich además del té.

—¿Confías en mí como para dejarme sola diez minutos? —preguntó ella con fingida sorpresa.

—En realidad, van a ser más porque voy a ir a comprar la comida a la ciudad —la miró de arriba abajo—. Y nada de sentarse a descansar en cuanto yo me vaya. Espero ver al menos otro rosal terminado a mi regreso.

—¡Éste es mi jardín, maldita sea! —gritó cuando él ya se dirigía a la puerta.

—Lo sé —respondió riéndose—. Por eso estás haciendo tú todo el trabajo.

Lo bueno de hacer que se enfadara con él, pensó Shaoran camino de la ciudad, era que, aunque sintiera la tentación de besarla, ella le daría una bofetada y le quitaría las ganas.

* * *

—Eres malo, arrogante y controlador —espetó Sakura, sentados el uno junto al otro en el columpio—. Creo que podría llegar a odiarte.

—Me alegro —murmuró él, pero no parecía muy afectado por los insultos—. El jardín empieza a tener buen aspecto, ¿no te parece?

Sakura apenas podía mover la cabeza para mirar el lugar que él le señalaba. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluyendo algunos que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera. Intentó verlo desde su perspectiva, pero sólo pudo fijarse en todos los rosales que aún crecían fuera de control, junto a los que acababa de podar, que parecían más mortecinos que nunca.

—¿Estás seguro de que volverán a crecer? —preguntó—. Ahora me dan un poco de lástima.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Habrá tantas rosas al final del verano que te embriagará el aroma.

—Lástima que no vaya a estar aquí para verlo —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Quédate —sugirió él sin saber muy bien por qué estaba tan empeñado en hacerla cambiar de opinión, a pesar de conocer los riesgos.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

—No. Me has dicho que no ibas a hacerlo, no que no pudieras.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, una cosa es lo que elijas hacer.

Sakura resopló, pero sabía que era cierto. Ella estaba eligiendo volver a Boston, pero porque era la única opción que tenía. Allí estaba su casa y su gente, tarde o temprano tendría que volver. Su estancia en Rose Cottage era un paréntesis en su vida, nada más.

Como para demostrarle que los momentos de paz como aquél no podían durar, se oyó el sonido del motor de un coche que se paraba y después una sonora risa.

—Dios mío —murmuró en cuanto reconoció la voz de Tomoyo y, luego, la de Chiharu y la de Rika.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mis hermanas —dijo, consciente de que estaba dando la impresión de que su llegada era un desastre—. No me habían dicho que fueran a venir.

Shaoran la miró muy sonriente, como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación.

—¿Y dónde está el problema? No me digas que no tienes sábanas limpias…

—No seas tonto —gruñó ella poniéndose en pie—. Tengo que salir antes de que ellas…

—¿Me vean? —completó Shaoran.

—Sí, la verdad.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —insistió con una expresión que daba a entender que ya no estaba bromeando.

—No digas tonterías. Lo que ocurre es que mis hermanas van a quedarse convencidas de algo que no es.

—¿Y qué importa?

—No conoces a mis hermanas —dijo con tristeza—. Quédate un rato y verás de lo que son capaces. Si piensas que Pam hace muchas preguntas, sólo te diré que Tomoyo es una de las mejores abogadas de Boston. Jamás pierde un caso; es capaz de hacerte confesar algo que ni siquiera sabías que hubieras hecho.

—Ya comprendo. Crees que nos verán a los dos sudorosos y acalorados y creerán que hemos estado haciendo algo más que podar —dijo en un tono deliberadamente provocador que hizo que Sakura se pusiera a sudar de verdad.

—Exacto —respondió con la garganta repentinamente seca.

Entonces él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando la soltó, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que se tambaleaba.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Perfectamente —dijo él al tiempo que se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la salida, justo cuando Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika salían de la casa—. He pensado que, como estaban mirando por la ventana, debíamos ofrecerles un buen espectáculo.

Sakura apretó los puños.

—Eres un cerdo —gritó.

Él se limitó a saludarla con la mano sin detenerse y dejándola sola para enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Definitivamente, era un cerdo, pero un cerdo muy sexy.

Sakura respiró hondo y se dispuso a recibir a sus hermanas.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Hello! ^-^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y muy felices después de leer el nuevo capi jajajajajaja o ¿no? Jojojo.

He ahí el beso que tanto estaban esperando jajaja y no sólo fue uno sino dos (el del cuello también cuenta X9) jijiji, esos dos están más perdidos que un pingüino en África XD (mal chiste) jajaja, pero ya en serio, necesitan un empujoncito para que las cosas anden, jajaja pero conociendo a las hermanas de Saku en lugar de un empujoncito les van a dar un aventón jejeje, pero bueno veremos qué tal le va a la pobre Saku con el inerrogatorio o.O a mí ya me dio miedo jojojo.

Como cosa de todos los sábados (que puntualita soy ^-^ aunque estoy enfermita T-T) aquí están las respuestas a los Reviews:

**RossinaDiFuoco****:** jajaja y falta que se casen y se vayan de luna de miel y… y… jajajaja, si falta mucho pero como van las cosas con ese par de lentos quien sabe que será primero si el fin del mundo o que acepten sus sentimientos jajaja y qué bueno que te gusto el capi y espero este también te guste ^-^.

**Ashaki**: No te preocupes no pienso dejar de adaptar esta historia, en sí ya casi la termino, de que van a tener final, van a tener final jejeje.

**Endri-Chan****: **puedo decirte que de todos los capis que llevó apuesto a que este se te va a hacer el más interesante jajajaja y más por unos besos que por ahí aparecieron jajaja y si Saku y Ieran se están llevando bastante bien (más de lo que le gustaría a Shaoran .) jejeje.

**rukia alejandra****: **espero y hayas sospechado que el beso era de Saku y Shao jajaja (bueno era obvio) jajaja, con respecto al one-shot, falta pulirlo un poco pero espero subirlo, ya enseñé el borrador y gustó XD así que de que lo subiré, lo haré jejeje. Qué bueno que te gustan los adelantos, los seguiré poniendo y cada vez más interesantes muajaja XD

**lolilla****: **qué bueno que te gusto n.n y gracias a ti por dejar un review ^-^.

**Celina Sosa****: **jejeje es cierto, por eso en cuanto leí el libro me pareció perfecto para un S&S y más porque siempre me imaginé que Saku tendría muy buena mano con los niños, aunque no fueran suyos, con respecto a lo de Meiling, pues te diré que… es un secreto XD jajaja, ya en serio, siento que si Meiling no quiso aferrarse a la vida de su hija cuando estaba embarazada, con esfuerzo y se acordará de que tiene una hija ahora o ¿no? Te espero en el próximo capi ^-^.

**Lapislazuli Stern****: **jejeje que bueno que te haya encantado ^.^ y bueno de que este casado y que tenga una hija Shaoran, creo que muestra que es un hombre responsable, amoroso y un padre que se dedica a su familia por sobre todo (como yo siempre me lo he imaginado X9) y nos deja ver ese lado protector hacia alguien que no sea Sakura jajaja y sobre Saku nos muestra que a pesar de ser una mujer muy sensible y con alma de niña encierra una madurez y fortaleza que es contradictoria a su forma de ser, pero así es ella XD, por eso en cuanto leí el libro me dije este es un S&S jejeje n.n y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos n.n

**Soley****: **pero apuesto a que este está más bueno jajajaja (hablo del capi y no de Shaoran o del beso XD) y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente capi jajaja

**Samihime: **no pienso abandonar la historia aunque se me vaya la vida en ello XD jajaja y pues ha ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta y el marcador es: Shaoran: 2 Sakura: 0

**Haruko Hinako****:** jajaja sip Jeff cae muy bien y es el que le está dando los empujoncitos necesarios a Shaoran para darse cuenta de las cosas XD

**Music Of The Sun****: **jejeje / /^-^/ / yo como lectora sé lo que es estar esperando el capi, y lo hago por ustedes que se toman la molestia de dejarme un lindo review ^-^ (en sí este capi casi no sale porque ando enfermita T-T) y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review la vez pasada, sí se me hizo muy raro jejeje pero entiendo así que no te preocupes (de nuevo) XD. Y ya veremos si termina todo bien jojojo X9

Y gracias a: **saki25****, ****Danitria****, ****Sake22****, ****darkami95****, ****Cherry-sfida****, ****laylita05** por ponerme en sus favoritos y a: **ana-tsuki **por ponerme en sus alertas y **por favor no olviden dejar un review ^.^**

Aquí va el adelanto del sig capi:

—_Hace un rato le estaba diciendo a papá que me gustaría tener hermanas. Y una madre._

—_Bueno, todos tenemos sueños imposibles._

—_¿Qué tiene eso de imposible?_

**Muajajaja… este adelanto pondrá en serios problemas a unos cuantos. Y bueno pues espero sus lindos reviews cargados de impresiones sobre este nuevo capi ^-^.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana n.n**

**Cuídense y pórtense bien o mal, pero no muy mal eh! XD**

**Bye**

**Atte: Pau**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 6**

—Sólo llevas aquí tres semanas y ya has conocido al tipo más sexy de toda la bahía de Chesapeake —dijo Rika el viernes por la noche después de que Shaoran hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Sexy? —Preguntó Sakura haciéndose la inocente, dispuesta a no entrar en una discusión sobre los atractivos de Shaoran—. No me había fijado.

—Dios mío, Toshio la dejó ciega —se lamentó Chiharu.

—Es peor que eso, la dejó sin sentimientos —corrigió Rika—. Si un hombre me besara como ése acaba de besar a Sakura, les aseguro que comprendería de inmediato lo que significa ser sexy. Bueno, ¿quién es? Si me encuentro con él por la ciudad, me gustaría poder saludarlo por su nombre y comprobar personalmente la calidad de sus besos.

Sakura sentía la mirada de Tomoyo clavada en ella, pero continuó evitándola. Tomoyo siempre había sabido lo que le ocurría con sólo mirarla, así que se esforzó por mantener una expresión totalmente indiferente.

—Se llama Shaoran Li, pero prefiere que lo llamen Shaoran —dijo no de muy buena gana—. Y si te encuentras con él, espero que cruces de acera y, desde luego, no se te ocurra intentar probar sus besos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Rika, triunfante—. Está loca por él.

Sakura intentó cambiar de tema y olvidarse del comentario.

—¿Qué hacen aquí las tres? —refunfuñó—. Pensé que vendrían por turnos, y también pensé que me llamarían para avisarme de que venían.

—¿Es que tienes algo que ocultar, hermanita? —le preguntó Tomoyo—, ¿una nueva relación, por ejemplo?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fría a su hermana mayor.

—No, no tengo nada que ocultar. Es que no hay bastante comida para todas y, francamente, me habría venido bien prepararme un poco antes de enfrentarme a cualquiera de ustedes por separado, y mucho más a las tres juntas.

—Pensamos que, si te llamábamos, nos dirías que estabas bien y que no necesitabas que viniéramos —dijo Chiharu—. Además, Tomoyo cerró un caso ayer y necesitaba un descanso, y yo había acabado la crítica gastronómica para la revista y me apetecía un cambio. Y bueno, ya sabes que Rika siempre está dispuesta ir a cualquier lado, en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy fácil? —preguntó Rika, ofendida.

—No, lo que decimos es que tienes mucha energía y eres divertida —la tranquilizó Tomoyo.

—Bueno, Saku, cuéntanoslo todo del señor Li, que, por cierto, ha debido de escapar para no tener que conocernos.

—No hay nada que contar —insistió Sakura—. Y no ha escapado, ya se marchaba cuando habían llegado.

—Sí, sí — murmuró Tomoyo con desconfianza—. Quieres decir que no hay nada que quieras contarnos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no sé mucho de él excepto que es diseñador de jardines y que le escandaliza que abandonáramos así el jardín de la abuela. He oído más quejas de ese hombre que de ningún otro en toda mi vida, con excepción de Toshio.

—¿Está divorciado? ¿Casado? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿O no lo sabes? —la última pregunta la hizo Tomoyo, horrorizada.

—Tiene una hija a la que cría él sólo y que es bastante difícil —respondió Sakura después de asumir que no iba a conseguir escapar sin contarles nada de él. Si no lo hacía, la torturarían incansablemente o, peor aún, acudirían directamente a Shaoran en busca de respuestas.

—¿Y su mujer?

—No tengo ni idea. No habla mucho de ella. Sólo sé que no está aquí —no iba a hablarles de su drogadicción porque no era asunto suyo, ni era ella la que debía hacer pública una historia así.

—¿Estás segura de que no sigue enamorado de ella? —preguntó Chiharu.

—Relativamente —lo que realmente importaba era si algún día podría superar el resentimiento que sentía hacia la mujer que había puesto en peligro la vida de su hija—. Pero tengo la sensación de que aún tiene algunos problemas que solucionar.

—¿«Relativamente»? ¿«Problemas»? —repitió Chiharu—. Tienes que preguntarle. No vuelvas a arriesgarte a llevarte una sorpresa, Sakura. Si no lo haces, corres el riesgo a acabar como acabaste cuando descubriste los «problemas» de Toshio.

—¿Es que no me has oído? Ya sé que hay cosas sin resolver entre ellos, para mí ya es aviso suficiente —replicó Sakura. Al menos, debería serlo; sin embargo, cada vez que él la besaba, las señales de alarma se hacían casi inaudibles, ni siquiera ahora podía casi oírlas.

—Pero podría escapársete de las manos el mejor hombre disponible de la región —argumentó Rika.

—No me interesa.

—Ajá —dijeron las tres hermanas al unísono.

—No sólo se ha quedado ciega, también tonta —añadió Tomoyo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero enseguida cambió de tema.

—¿Pizza o pastel de cangrejo? —preguntó—. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Afortunadamente, al menos Tomoyo decidió ayudarla.

—Cangrejo, desde luego —pero tuvo que estropearlo con otro comentario—: Y de postre, algunas respuestas sobre el misterioso señor Li.

* * *

Shaoran seguía distraído cuando fue a buscar a Ieran al colegio. No podía librarse de la sensación de que había cometido un error al besar a Sakura y, después, haberla abandonado con sus hermanas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba preocupada por lo que ellas fueran a pensar al verlo allí.

—Papá, no me estás prestando atención —lo reprendió Ieran.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, cariño.

—Te he dicho que me han puesto un diez en la prueba de lectura. La profesora dice que voy muy adelantada. Debe de ser porque todas las noches leo contigo.

Ahora la atendió con los cinco sentidos.

—Es porque has trabajado para conseguirlo —dijo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Esto merece una celebración, ¿qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Ver a Sakura —afirmó de inmediato—. Quiero contárselo.

—Tendrá que ser otro día, hoy tiene compañía.

El rostro de Ieran cambió radicalmente de expresión.

—¿Qué clase de compañía?

—Sus hermanas han venido a visitarla de sorpresa. Han venido desde Boston.

—Pero podemos ir de todos modos —insistió con determinación.

—Esta noche no. Podrás contarle lo de tu examen el lunes, cuando se hayan ido sus hermanas.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir ahora!

Shaoran perdió la paciencia.

—Ieran Li, no te pongas así o no habrá ningún tipo de celebración.

La niña se calló inmediatamente, pero una enorme lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Shaoran no tardó en desear no haberle hablado tan bruscamente, pero optó por utilizar una maniobra de distracción.

—Comprendo que estés decepcionada —dijo con calma—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a algún sitio? Podríamos ir a comer cangrejos.

—No me gustan los cangrejos —refunfuñó Ieran.

Shaoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a perder la paciencia.

—Claro que te gustan. Te encanta abrirlos y sacarles la carne tú solita.

—Pero hoy no me apetece —dijo, testaruda.

Estaba claro que se moría de ganas de rendirse y aceptar el plan de ir a comer cangrejos, pero prefería estropearse la noche antes que dar su brazo a torcer. Shaoran conocía muy bien ese orgullo, era un defecto que sin duda había heredado de él.

—Está bien —dijo por fin. Se le había ocurrido algo que haría que no le resultara tan difícil ceder—. Puedes estar conmigo mientras como. No tienes por qué comer nada si no quieres.

—Pero es «mi» celebración —protestó.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Tú decides —dijo mientras aparcaba frente al restaurante en el que servían los mejores cangrejos de la ciudad, un lugar informal donde no ponían inconveniente en que Ieran manchara todo lo que quisiera.

Tan pronto entraron, Lena Jensen, la propietaria, los saludó con una enorme sonrisa. No había nadie en toda la ciudad que ella no conociera ni rumor que no llegara a sus oídos.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras a verme, jovencita —reprendió a Ieran—. Te he echado de menos. He oído que te ha salido muy bien la prueba de lectura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ieran, asombrada.

Lena guiñó un ojo a Shaoran.

—Mi nieto está en tu clase —le recordó—. Me entero de casi todo lo que pasa en la ciudad —añadió mirando a Shaoran—. Por cierto, he oído que estás ayudando a arreglar el jardín de Sonomi Amamiya. Su nieta es una chica guapísima, ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. Recuerdo que Sonomi vino alguna vez con todas esas chiquillas cuando era joven, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo de quién era cada una. La que está aquí es Sakura, ¿verdad?

Por lo poco que Shaoran había visto a las demás, sabía que todas ellas eran muy guapas.

—En realidad ahora mismo están aquí las cuatro. Las otras tres llegaron de visita esta tarde.

—Vaya, qué estupendo —dijo Lena—. Supongo que no tardarán mucho en pasar por aquí. Éste era el primer lugar al que solían acudir cuando venían a ver a su abuela. Era una especie de tradición.

Shaoran protestó en silencio. Sólo esperaba que Lena no tuviera razón, porque sabía que a Sakura no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarlo allí.

—Papá, ¿cuándo vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

Bajó la mirada hacia su hija, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido toda huella de enfado.

—Lena, no hace falta que nos traigas la carta, queremos una docena de cangrejos al vapor, un refresco y una cerveza. Hace muy buena noche, así que vamos a sentarnos en la terraza.

—Ahora mismo se los llevo —dijo Lena—. Tienen suerte porque, aunque aún no estamos en plena temporada, esta mañana nos han llegado unos ejemplares magníficos.

Shaoran y Ieran eligieron una mesa desde la que podían ver los patos y las gaviotas de la bahía. En poco tiempo, la terraza estaría repleta de gente deseosa de ver la puesta de sol. Por el momento, sin embargo, estaban ellos dos solos.

—Papi, ¿crees que ese pato se sentirá solo? —preguntó Ieran señalando con cierta lástima una pata que nadaba apartada del resto.

Shaoran dedicó a la pregunta el tiempo que Ieran esperaba antes de contestar.

—No, supongo que sólo está tomándose un descanso de los demás. Probablemente la habrán estado molestando todo el día y ahora necesita estar sola.

Ieran asintió con gesto pensativo.

—Sí, eso pienso yo también.

Shaoran observó a su hija detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo satisfecha.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo, cariño?

—Estaba pensando… —empezó a decirle sin apartar la mirada de él— que sería divertido tener hermanas.

Aquello le hizo atragantarse con la cerveza que acababa de llevarle Lena.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

—Sakura tiene hermanas y la mayoría de mis amigos del colegio también tienen hermanos. Dicen que a veces son muy pesados, pero seguro que es mejor que estar sola.

—¿Te sientes sola? —le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado a convencerse a sí mismo de que no necesitaban a nadie más si se tenían el uno al otro—. Pensaba que Lyssa Clayborne era tu mejor amiga. ¿se han peleado o algo así?

—Es mi amiga, no mi hermana… Lyssa no vive conmigo —explicó.

—Entonces te sientes sola —concluyó Shaoran.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había herido a su padre, Ieran negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que digo es que sería divertido tener algún hermano, aunque mejor una hermana, pero tampoco me importaría si fuera chico.

Shaoran sonrió.

—¿Crees que podrías comprar unos cuantos en una tienda?

—¡No! ¡Qué tonto! —protestó riéndose—. Los hermanos no se compran.

—Ah, se me olvidaba.

—No es verdad, me estabas tomando el pelo.

—Pero sólo porque me encanta verte reír —le dijo—. Siento no poder solucionar el problema de los hermanos.

—No importa —contestó Ieran con resignación—. Puede que algún día tenga una madre y algunas hermanas.

A Shaoran se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que ella no lo viera. Resultaba muy frustrante no poder darle a su hija lo que realmente deseaba. Giró la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a Sakura y a sus hermanas saliendo a la terraza. Al verlo, ella se detuvo en seco.

—A lo mejor deberíamos ir adentro, aquí está muy fresco —oyó que decía a sus hermanas.

Por desgracia una de ellas vio a Shaoran y comprendió lo que Sakura trataba de hacer.

—De eso nada —dijo—. Mira, podríamos sentarnos con tu amigo y con su hija.

Fue directa a ellos antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar siquiera.

—Hola, soy Tomoyo Kinomoto, la hermana mayor de Sakura. Ésta es Rika y la que está ahí detrás, intentando convencer a Sakura de que es tarde para escapar, es Chiharu.

Shaoran estrechó la mano que Tomoyo le ofrecía y sonrió.

—¿Y por qué querrá huir? —preguntó aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta.

—Dígamelo usted —sugirió Tomoyo—. Quizá tenga algo que ver con ese beso que le dio cuando sabía que los estábamos viendo.

—¿Nos vieron? —preguntó Shaoran inocentemente—. No tenía ni idea.

Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—Sería usted un pésimo testigo, señor Li, le sale un tic en el ojo cuando miente.

—Se me ha debido de meter una mota de polvo o algo así, hay mucho polen en el aire. Quizá estarían más a gusto dentro.

—Ni hablar —dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba arrimar una mesa a la de ellos—. Podrías ayudarme.

—Estoy esperando a ver qué dice Sakura, no parece que le guste mucho la idea.

—Es porque no se fía de que yo no vaya a entrometerme en sus asuntos —declaró Tomoyo sin el menor reparo—. Pero ya se le pasará.

Esa vez fue él el que se echó a reír: le gustaba su sinceridad.

—No sé si yo debería fiarme tampoco. Me ha dicho que eres implacable en los juicios.

—¿Eso te dijo? Me pregunto por qué lo habrá hecho. Ahora tendré que esforzarme más para agarrarte por sorpresa.

Sakura llegó a tiempo de oír la última frase y gruñó.

—¿No podríamos sentarnos en otro sitio? —suplicó, pidiendo disculpas a Shaoran con la mirada.

—Por mí, no —dijo él—. Además, Ieran se muere de ganas de contarte algo. Quería ir a visitarte, pero yo la convencí para que viniéramos aquí a celebrarlo.

Las cuatro mujeres se volvieron a mirar a la niña, que se puso nerviosa ante tanta atención.

Shaoran pensó que la timidez ayudaría a que se portara bien, pero en cuanto Sakura se sentó a su lado, Ieran se levantó para sentarse en su regazo.

—¿A qué no sabes una cosa? —dijo la niña, emocionada.

—¿Qué?

—He sacado un diez en la prueba de lectura.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo—. Creo que es la mejor noticia que he oído en mucho tiempo. No me extraña que lo estén celebrando.

—Papá ha pedido un montón de cangrejos para que podamos abrirlos con el mazo.

Chiharu se echó a reír.

—Suena divertido.

—El lugar menos peligroso para sentarse es al otro extremo de la mesa —dijo Shaoran—. Lo más lejos posible de Ieran.

La niña no apartaba la mirada de Sakura.

—¿Éstas son tus hermanas?

Sakura asintió y se las presentó.

—Hace un rato le estaba diciendo a papá que me gustaría tener hermanas —anunció inocentemente—. Y una madre.

Esa vez Shaoran sí se atragantó con la cerveza.

—Bueno, todos tenemos sueños imposibles —dijo ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres.

Sakura por su parte parecía estar a punto de meterse debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué tiene eso de imposible? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura se apresuró a llamarle la atención.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Tomy, esto no es un juicio.

—Era sólo por curiosidad —dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad?

—No —negó Sakura con firmeza.

—¡Ajá! —exclamaron Chiharu y Rika al unísono.

—Si no se comportan, las dejo aquí y vuelven a casa andando —las amenazó Sakura.

Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—No estaría mal.

—Así tendríamos a Shaoran para nosotras solas —convino Rika—. ¿Quién sabe qué secretos podríamos conseguir que confesara?

Sakura se volvió a mirar a Shaoran.

—No les hagas caso. Las quiero mucho, pero pueden llegar a ser una verdadera pesadilla. No tienen la menor idea de dónde están los límites de una conversación puramente social. Supongo que es un defecto que heredaron de nuestro padre. Es curioso, lo lógico habría sido que ellas no lo hicieran porque saben la tortura que era cuando lo hacía mi padre.

—No te preocupes —dijo Shaoran riéndose—. Creo que podré con la situación.

—¡ Ajá! —esa vez fue ella.

Para demostrarlo, Shaoran se dirigió a Tomoyo, que parecía la cabecilla del grupo.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal va tu vida social últimamente?

—Como si tuviera tiempo para tenerla —farfulló Chiharu.

—Vaya —se lamentó Shaoran, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad—. Yo podría presentarte algunos amigos mientras estás en la ciudad.

—No he venido en busca de vida social —replicó Tomoyo con altanería—. Si quisiera tener pareja, puedes estar seguro de que encontraría al candidato perfecto sin salir de Boston.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Eso ha sonado un poco esnob, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Tiene algo en contra de los obreros?

—Yo no… —se quedó sin palabras—. Olvídalo. Sólo intenta demostrarnos que sabe defenderse, pero en realidad no le importa lo más mínimo mi vida social.

—Claro que me importa —insistió Shaoran—. Eres hermana de Sakura, quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Y Sakura? —contraatacó Tomoyo—. ¿También intentas hacer feliz a Sakura?

—Hago lo que puedo —respondió con tranquilidad—. Aunque supongo que estaría más contenta si yo dejara de martirizarla con el jardín de Rose Cottage, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—Desde luego —dijo ella sin pensárselo ni un segundo—. Pero, ahora que están aquí mis hermanas, ¿por qué no las obligas a ayudar? Ellas tienen tanta culpa como yo del estado en el que está el jardín.

—Buena idea —afirmó él—. ¿A qué hora quieres que esté allí mañana por la mañana? ¿A las seis está bien? A esa hora acaba de amanecer y ya se puede empezar a trabajar. Con todo lo que hay que hacer en ese jardín, nos vendrá bien tener todo el día por delante. Espero que a ninguna le importe ensuciarse un poco las manos.

Tomoyo contempló sus uñas, perfectamente cuidadas, y después lo miró a él con horror.

—De eso nada, señor Li. Además, supongo que Sakura te paga por cuidar el jardín.

—No. Estoy supervisando de manera voluntaria.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la mirada de Tomoyo.

—¿De verdad? Pero tengo entendido que ésa es tu profesión, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que ofreces tus servicios gratis? —le preguntó con malicia—. ¿Qué esperas recibir a cambio?

—El placer de ver el jardín en todo su esplendor —dijo—. Ése es mi único objetivo.

—Ya se lo dije —les recordó Sakura entre dientes.

Sin embargo, no parecía muy contenta de que él hubiera confirmado sus palabras. Shaoran prefirió pensar en ello más tarde, por el momento le bastaba con saber que había despistado a Tomoyo.

—Entonces ¿a qué venía ese beso? —volvió a la carga la hermana mayor—. No te atrevas a jugar con ella.

—Ya está bien, Tomoyo —intervino Sakura, con el rostro sonrojado.

—No, no está bien —replicó su hermana—. No voy a permitir que este hombre se aproveche de ti.

—No le grites a mi papá —dijo Ieran, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

—Perdona, bonita —se disculpó Tomoyo, visiblemente arrepentida—. Por un momento he perdido la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde estaba? —preguntó Ieran sin comprender cómo había podido perder la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero prometo no volver a abrir la boca hasta que la encuentre.

Aquello provocó los hurras de sus hermanas. Shaoran debía admitir que le gustaban aquellas mujeres. Todas se mostraban muy protectoras con Sakura y, al mismo tiempo, eran sinceras y directas las unas con las otras. Admiraba su lealtad y su sinceridad. Como hijo único, Shaoran nunca había disfrutado de nada parecido, algo que había esperado encontrar en el matrimonio. Pero no había sido así ni mucho menos.

—Por mí puedes volver a hablar cuando quieras —le dijo a Tomoyo—. Puedes decir lo que quieras, si no le tienes miedo a Ieran. Es tan protectora conmigo como tú con tus hermanas, lo cual no está nada mal.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente y después asintió muy despacio.

—No está mal.

A Shaoran le sorprendió el gesto de aprobación y no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró a las tres hermanas y las encontró observándolo en silencio, Sakura sin embargo parecía estar deseando salir corriendo.

No quería la bendición de Tomoyo porque eso significaría que quería tener algún tipo de relación con Sakura, lo cual no era cierto. O al menos, no quería nada serio. Lo que le interesaba a él, algo apasionado y fugaz, era del todo imposible.

Parte de él deseaba dejar las cosas claras para que no hubiera ningún tipo de malentendido, pero sentía demasiado apego a la vida como para hacerlo delante de aquellas mujeres que seguramente lo tirarían a la bahía si le oyeran decir que sólo quería una aventura sin compromisos.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? —sugirió Sakura, aunque en realidad era una orden.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —preguntó Tomoyo sin apartar la mirada de Shaoran.

—De algo menos peligroso y controvertido —dijo Sakura—. Como política o religión.

Shaoran la miró y se dio cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. Parecía desesperada y lo cierto era que, en aquel momento, rodeado por las Kinomoto y por una hija que acababa de anunciar que necesitaba una madre, él también estaba bastante desesperado.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? Jojojojo pobres de Sakura y Shaoran jajaja por la desesperación que sienten jijiji y he aquí la entrevista, acosamiento, interrogatorio, etc, etc de las hermanas de Sakura a Shaoran jajajaja y a Ieran como la abogada defensora de Shaoran ^-^ aunque lo metió en algunos problemillas con sus comentarios n_o… aunque no hubo S&S espero les haya gustado...

Bueno, bueno jejeje siento mucho no poder responder a los Reviews hoy y creo que tampoco lo haré la próxima semana GOMENASAI =( ando un poco apurada…

Pero a pesar de todo agradeceré oki?

Gracias a: **RossinaDiFuoco****, ****rukia alejandra****, ****Soley****, ****Haruko Hinako****, comentario anónimo ^-^, ****Celina Sosa****, ****Endri-Chan****, lolilla y rocio e-chan **por dejarme un lindo review con sus impresiones y dudas del anterior capi jejeje la verdad es que me han encantado sus comentarios, de nuevo lo siento por no poder contestar individualmente U.U

También gracias a: **Kurumy **por ponerme en sus favoritos no olvides comentar va? n_o

Y bueno aunque no haya podido contestar Reviews obviamente no las dejaré sin el emocionante adelanto:

—_¿Quieres que deje de venir?_

—_¿Lo harías?_

—_¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

Sólo adelantaré que es una escena S&S ¿Qué responderá? Jijiji ;9

Bueno espero sus lindos Reviews sobre este capi, impresiones, dudas, molestias, etc…

Matta ne!

Nos leemos…

Se cuidan…

Gracias por todo…

LQM…

Atte.- Pau


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 7**

—Ha sido muy interesante —declaró Tomoyo en cuanto volvieron del restaurante y, por tanto, de la sesión de tortura de Shaoran—. Hablemos de lo que hemos averiguado del señor Li frente a un buen helado.

—No —dijo Sakura, lamentándose de no ser hija única. Tener hermanas no siempre era tan divertido como todo el mundo creía, especialmente si esas hermanas creían tener derecho divino para entrometerse en su vida—. Todas hemos podido escuchar cada palabra que se han dicho Shaoran y tú, así que no creo que sea necesario hacer ningún tipo de análisis al estilo de esos tipos que se empeñan en diseccionar un discurso presidencial que todos hemos oído.

—Pero se aprende mucho comparando diferentes impresiones de la misma conversación —insistió Tomoyo—. Por eso es tan eficaz el sistema de jurado popular.

—¿Ahora resulta que ustedes tres son el jurado? —preguntó Sakura—. Resulta alentador.

—No, lo que quería decir es que dos cabezas piensan más que una y, en nuestro caso, son cuatro cabezas nada menos —explicó Tomoyo.

—Dirás tres. Ustedes pueden quedarse a contrastar opiniones todo el tiempo que quieran, yo me voy a la cama —y se dirigió a la escalera sin mirar atrás—. Por cierto, las camas están sin hacer, tendrán que hacerlas ustedes. Las sábanas están en el armario. Procuren no despertarme.

—¿No tienen la sensación de que está enfadada con nosotras? —preguntó Tomoyo antes de que Sakura subiera el primer escalón.

—Contigo —respondieron Rika y Chiharu—. Está enfadada contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Sakura se quedó en la escalera, escuchando con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomoyo era totalmente ajena a las consecuencias que podían tener sus «objetivos»; esperaba que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que siempre lo hacía con la mejor intención, incluso cuando su comportamiento rozaba la impertinencia.

—Por lo pronto, la has puesto en evidencia delante de su amigo —explicó Rika con infinita paciencia.

—Y has hecho que su relación pareciera mucho más seria de lo que ninguno de los dos la considera —añadió Chiharu—. ¿Qué te parecería si te viéramos comiendo con un conocido y nos lanzáramos a someterle a un interrogatorio?

—Nunca harían algo así —aseguró Tomoyo.

—Nosotras no, pero eso es exactamente lo que has hecho tú —continuó Rika—. Sakura tenía razón. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pasábamos cuando papá lo hacía con nuestros amigos? Pues tú eres mucho peor, porque avasallas con tu maldita experiencia de abogada. Si quieres saber mi opinión, Shaoran ha aguantado demasiado. No entiendo cómo no te ha dado un bofetón. Yo en su lugar, lo habría hecho.

—¿En serio? —Tomoyo parecía realmente perpleja.

—Claro que es en serio —dijeron ambas.

—Dios mío —se lamentó—. Tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas.

Sakura apenas había llegado a lo alto de la escalera cuando oyó que su hermana iba a buscarla, así que tuvo que salir corriendo para meterse en la cama y taparse hasta la barbilla.

—Saku, ¿estás dormida? —dijo Tomoyo desde la puerta un segundo después.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sakura fingiendo estar adormilada.

—Vamos, hermanita, sé que estabas escuchando desde la escalera, te he oído venir corriendo —retiró las sábanas para descubrirla aún vestida.

—Entonces ¿por qué me has preguntado si estaba dormida? —protestó Sakura.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fueras sincera.

—¿Era una prueba? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

—Pensé que así vería si estabas dispuesta a contarme lo que está pasando realmente entre Shaoran y tú.

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho. No hay absolutamente nada. No soy tonta, Tomoyo. Sólo voy a quedarme aquí unas semanas, no podría empezar una relación con nadie, y menos aún con un hombre con una hija que podría sufrir si las cosas no salieran bien.

—Entonces ¿eres consciente de las posibles complicaciones?

—Claro.

—De todos modos, me quedaría más tranquila si averiguaras algo más sobre su ex mujer —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. No quiero que esos problemas sin resolver acaben haciéndote daño.

—No voy a dejar que eso ocurra —aseguró Sakura—. Agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad, pero olvídalo un rato. Si no, va a ser un fin de semana interminable.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró y le dio un abrazo.

—Te quiero mucho, hermanita.

—Yo a ti también. Ahora déjame que me quite la ropa para poder acostarme de verdad. El trabajo de jardinería es realmente cansado y ya verás que Shaoran impone un ritmo muy duro.

—No pienso trabajar en el jardín.

Sakura sintió un repentino deseo de contraatacar que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Cuánto apuestas?

* * *

Sus hermanas nunca habían sido muy aficionadas a madrugar, por eso las había sacado de la cama antes de las seis.

—Se sentirán mejor en cuanto tomen café —les aseguró Sakura.

Había preparado la cafetera más grande.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —preguntó Chiharu cuando su hermana le acercó a la nariz una taza con su café preferido.

—Se está vengando —adivinó Rika—. ¿Verdad, Saku?

—Digamos que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes el placer de arreglar esta casa.

—¿Y no podría limpiar los suelos… esta tarde? —suplicó Tomoyo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina—. Ya me levanto todos los días al amanecer para ir a trabajar, pero se supone que esto es un descanso.

—Los suelos ya están limpios y pulidos —señaló Sakura—. También he pintado las paredes y he fregado las ventanas. Gracias a mí, todo está como los chorros del oro. Sólo quedan el jardín y la fachada de la casa, pero eso puede esperar. El jardín sin embargo, según Shaoran, hay que arreglarlo ya.

—¿Y dónde está él si puede saberse? ¿Ha aparecido? —gruñó Tomoyo—. Se suponía que era el supervisor, no tenía ni idea de que te había contratado para hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Si es lo bastante listo, habrá huido lo más lejos posible —respondió felizmente Sakura—. Yo me encargaré de todo. Así que manos a la obra, señoritas, el trabajo no va a hacerse solo. Si terminamos antes del mediodía, las llevaré a comer a la ciudad.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó Chiharu con cierto miedo.

—Tendremos que comer un sándwich y sopa de sobre —dijo Sakura—. Y seguiremos trabajando por la tarde. Creo que vamos a necesitar una guadaña para cortar los arbustos más gruesos que hay junto al agua. Seguramente haya serpientes. No te dan miedo las serpientes, ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

Su hermana la miró con pavor.

—Te has convertido en una persona ruin y vengativa desde que estás aquí.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Puede ser; sin embargo, yo cada vez me siento mejor. Creo que he recuperado el control de mi vida.

—Qué Dios nos ayude —murmuró Tomoyo, pero de todos modos se puso en pie—. Vamos, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Sakura las puso a trabajar en la peor tarea que se le ocurrió y ella se sentó en el columpio con una taza de café. En seguida comprendió por qué a Shaoran le gustaba tanto supervisar el trabajo de los demás. Resultaba muy relajante sentarse al sol mientras otros trabajaban.

No le sorprendió demasiado cuando, a eso de las nueve, apareció él, echó un vistazo al jardín, que había mejorado ostensiblemente y le hizo una señal de aprobación.

—Veo que has estado ocupada. Buen trabajo.

—Yo sólo he estado supervisando.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que sus trabajadoras habían desaparecido. ¿Cómo habían podido escaparse sin que se diera cuenta?

—He debido cerrar los ojos un segundo y han aprovechado la ocasión para escapar —le explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y Ieran?

—En casa de una amiga. Se me ocurrió pasar ver qué tal iban las cosas por aquí.

—¿Querrás decir para ver si habían aflojado un poco?

—¿Qué? —la miró sin comprender.

—La tortura —aclaró ella—. Anoche llegaron a casa con ganas de hacer más preguntas.

—Me lo imagino —dijo riéndose—. ¿Quedaron satisfechas con tus respuestas?

—No más que con las tuyas. Pienso obligarlas a trabajar hasta que estén tan cansadas que olviden haberte visto alguna vez.

—¿A ti eso te funciona? —le preguntó con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

—La verdad es que no —admitió ella con total franqueza—. Pero sigo intentándolo. Aunque va a resultarme muy difícil si sigues viniendo por aquí constantemente.

—¿Quieres que deje de venir?

El ofrecimiento la agarró por sorpresa.

—¿Lo harías?

—Puesto que veo que lo tienes todo bajo control en el jardín, sí —la observó sin parpadear—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

¿Era eso lo que ella quería? Lo cierto era que Sakura no lo sabía. Era lo que debería querer, era lo que le había prometido a Tomoyo la noche anterior. Seguramente, la única manera de conseguir que su relación fuera fría e impersonal era mantenerlo alejado de la casa. Había quedado claro que tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo su cuerpo ardiera de deseo sólo con aparecer.

—Creo que deberías echar un ojo a lo que hacemos en el jardín —dijo finalmente—. Podría acabar plantando las azucenas encima de la malvarrosa y lo estropearía todo.

Shaoran sonrió al oír su respuesta.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora debería marcharme antes de que tus hermanas vuelvan de su escondite —sugirió él—. No quiero hacerlas enfadar de nuevo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Siento mucho que anoche te interrogaran de ese modo.

—En realidad fue divertido.

—¿Lo pasaste bien? —Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? Lo hacen con buena intención y me gusta que sean tan protectoras contigo. Claro que también me hizo preguntarme por qué creen que necesitas protección.

—Es una larga historia —deliberadamente tomó un sorbo de café, ya frío, para no tener que mirarlo.

—¿Y aún no estás preparada para contármela?

Sakura no habría sabido decir por qué se quedó callada, seguramente porque no quería que Shaoran le perdiera el respeto al saber el tipo de hombres de los que se enamoraba. A ninguna mujer le gustaba que un hombre la viera como la tonta que era.

—No creo que nunca esté preparada para contárselo a nadie, y menos a ti —respondió por fin con el corazón en la mano—. Sólo intento olvidarlo.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar a menos que te enfrentes a ellas — opinó él.

—¿Igual que tú te has enfrentado a lo que les hizo Meiling a Ieran y a ti?

—Touché —dijo con evidente tristeza—. No seguiré indagando, pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión, estaré encantado de escucharte y no te juzgaré.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Sakura justo en el momento que aparecieron sus hermanas, recién duchadas y con ropa limpia, como si no hubiesen trabajado en su vida.

—Estamos listas para ir a comer —anunció Chiharu.

—Pero aún no hemos terminado —les recordó Sakura.

—Nos da igual — intervino Tomoyo—. Vamos a salir a comer de todos modos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras… o tienes mejores cosas que hacer? —añadió mirando a Shaoran.

—Shaoran ya se iba —afirmó Sakura—. Iré con ustedes, pero sólo si nos limitamos a una lista de temas de conversación.

—¿Qué lista? —dijo Tomoyo—. Yo no he visto ninguna lista, ¿y ustedes? —les preguntó a sus hermanas.

—Todo irá mejor si respetan una única prohibición —insistió Sakura.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en Shaoran acusadoramente.

—Es su lista, no la mía —se defendió él—. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que cuatro mujeres guapas hablen de mí. De hecho, seguro que le vendría muy bien a mi reputación.

—¿Lo ves? —habló Tomoyo—. Sin prohibiciones.

Sakura las miró a las tres con verdadero desdén.

—Ya hablaremos en el coche.

—¿Quieren que vaya de árbitro? —se ofreció, Shaoran.

—¡No! —respondieron las cuatro al unísono Sakura se echó a reír.

—Al menos hay una cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo. Lo siento, Shaoran.

—No importa. Iré a buscar a los hombres de la ciudad, a ver qué dicen de las hermanas Kinomoto.

Y se marchó antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada.

—¿Crees que lo decía en serio? —preguntó Rika, sorprendentemente preocupada—. ¿Estarán hablando de nosotras? ¿Sabrán que estamos aquí todas?

—Seguramente, sobre todo después de haber visto a Lena anoche. Esa mujer es como el periódico local —explicó Sakura—. Pero no se preocupen. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iban a decir de nosotras?

—Yo no tengo hambre —dijo de pronto Rika—. Creo que voy a quedarme en casa.

—Vamos, Rika, no puedes hacer eso —protestó Tomoyo.

—Claro que puedo.

—Pero aquí no hay nada de comer —le recordó Sakura.

—Dijiste que había sándwiches y sopa de sobra, con eso me basta.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que Rika no iba o cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien, cariño. Como quieras.

—No vas a poder seguir torturando a Sakura— bromeó Chiharu.

—Creo que lo harán muy bien sin mí —aseguró. Rika—. Pásenla bien. Y tráiganme algo de postre, algo decente —añadió antes de meterse en casa.

—¿Alguien sabe a qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Tomoyo, mirando a la puerta de la casa con preocupación.

—No —dijo Sakura.

—Bueno, Chiharu y yo intentaremos que nos lo cuente en el viaje de vuelta —propuso Tomoyo—. Ahora concentrémonos en ti, no podemos organizar la vida de dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—Y nosotras que creíamos que eras una mujer multitarea… —bromeó Chiharu.

—La abogacía no es, ni mucho menos, tan complicada como la vida de Sakura —explicó Tomoyo.

—Déjenme en paz —les imploró Sakura—. O me quedo aquí con Rika.

Pero las dos hermanas la agarraron del brazo.

—De eso nada —dijo Chiharu.

—No te preocupes, no te dolerá. Te lo prometo —aseguró Tomoyo.

Por el brillo de sus ojos, Sakura podía estar segura de que Tomoyo estaba mintiendo. Lo cierto era que estaba deseando volver a torturarla.

* * *

Sakura estaba inquieta. Estaba nerviosa desde que Shaoran había llegado a primera hora de la mañana del lunes a llevar el mantillo para la tierra. Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría dicho que la asustaba. ¿Qué demonios le habían dicho sus hermanas el sábado después de que él se marchara?

—¿Lo pasaste bien con tus hermanas? —preguntó él, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Muy bien.

—¿Ya han vuelto a Boston?

—Anoche.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes el mismo aspecto que la primera mañana que vine, estás igual de nerviosa. Lo único que te falta es la lámpara.

Sakura lo miró sin comprender.

Él se echó a reír.

—No la has agarrado para no partírmela en la cabeza, pero de pronto parece que no te fiaras de mí.

—Ah.

—No quieres hablar de ello —dedujo.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que te tiene tan nerviosa.

—La verdad es que no.

—Muy bien —volcó la carretilla llena de mantillo y volvió al camión por más.

Sakura fue tras él en silencio. Después de unos pasos suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ya está bien —dijo Shaoran parándose en seco—. Está claro que hay algo que te preocupa. Suéltalo.

—Es una locura.

—Puede ser, pero te tiene preocupada, así que dímelo ya.

—Mis hermanas creen que debería preguntarte si sigues enamorado de tu ex esposa —dijo, profundamente ruborizada.

Shaoran sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo? ¿Tus hermanas o tú?

—Supongo que todas.

—No —respondió sucintamente con la esperanza de que eso pusiera fin a la conversación.

—¿Tienes otros hijos además de Ieran?

La miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido algo así?

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Crees que tengo dos o tres hijos guardados en algún cajón? ¿O que los dejé con una drogadicta?

Al oír aquello, Sakura volvió a sonrojarse.

—No, claro que no. Pero quería asegurarme.

Shaoran no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello tendría algo que ver con el hombre que le había hecho escapar de Boston. Estaba dando por hecho que su huida era culpa de un hombre y cada vez necesitaba más saber qué demonios le había hecho ese tipo.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—¿Tienes la custodia total de Ieran?

—Sí.

—Ya comprendo.

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

—Nada, sólo quería decir que… Dios, no sé qué es lo que quería decir.

—Si has acabado con las preguntas y no piensas ayudarme a extender el mantillo, será mejor que busques otra cosa que hacer —le sugirió en tono cortante—. O, al menos, deja de interrogarme. No sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que todo esto no tiene tanto que ver conmigo como con ese pasado del que te niegas a hablar.

En los ojos de Sakura se reflejó el dolor que le había provocado con sus palabras antes de que se diera media vuelta y se marchara hacia la casa.

—Estaré dentro si me necesitas.

Una vez solo, Shaoran resopló con rabia. Había metido la pata. Sakura sólo estaba preguntándole cosas perfectamente razonables…, bueno, excepto la de si tenía más hijos. De todos modos, no era culpa suya que a él siguiera afectándolo tanto hablar de su matrimonio y del divorcio. Creía habérselo dejado claro, pero seguramente sus hermanas le habían llenado la cabeza de dudas sobre él. No podía culparlas por querer protegerla, pues era obvio que ya le habían hecho daño una vez, pero eso no hacía que le resultara más fácil contestar a preguntas sobre un tema que había preferido arrinconar en su mente.

Dios, en realidad era él el que debía hacer las preguntas. Tenía que convencerla de que le dijera de una vez por todas quién le había hecho tanto daño y cómo. Quizá entonces sabría hasta dónde llegaba su vulnerabilidad y si corrían el riesgo de que él acabara haciéndole lo mismo.

Pero las palabras tendrían que esperar hasta que consiguiera deshacerse del estúpido deseo de entrar en la casa y besarla hasta volverla loca. Si las cosas ya eran complicadas, eso no haría más que aumentar la complicación.

* * *

Sakura se quedó junto a la ventana, pero intentó no mirar. La camiseta le marcaba los músculos mientras extendía el mantillo por el suelo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sabía perfectamente que a Shaoran no le gustaba hablar de sus cosas, o, al menos, de su matrimonio. ¿Por qué habría dejado que sus hermanas se entrometieran en sus asuntos de ese modo?

La respuesta era obvia. Ella también quería saberlo. Hacía demasiado poco que le habían roto el corazón por culpa de los secretos. Había descubierto que no era capaz de distinguir cuándo un hombre le estaba mintiendo.

Claro que tampoco eso importaba mucho en el caso de Shaoran, porque, entre ellos, no había nada. Entonces ¿por qué le había preocupado tanto la posibilidad de que siguiera sintiendo algo por la madre de Ieran?

Volvió a mirarlo, se había quitado la camiseta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la que estaba mintiendo era ella. Deseaba a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Sus hermanas se habían dado cuenta enseguida, por eso habían pasado todo el fin de semana haciéndole preguntas sobre él. Estaba claro que habían visto cómo se derretía con él y, desde luego, habían visto cómo la había besado. Y la conocían lo bastante como para saber que ese beso nunca habría tenido lugar si ella no lo hubiera deseado.

Debería salir al jardín enseguida y pedirle disculpas por meterse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Lo cierto era que realmente necesitaba saber todo aquello porque necesitaba protegerse antes de que lo que estaba pasando con Shaoran, fuera lo que fuera, llegara más lejos. El problema era que sus escuetas respuestas no habían hecho más que despertar más dudas en ella.

Tardó unos minutos en reunir el valor necesario para salir a hablar con él, pero por fin lo hizo.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el rastrillo.

—¿De verdad?

—Está bien —admitió después de un incómodo silencio—. No siento habértelo preguntado, pero sí haberte hecho sentir incómodo.

—Lo suponía.

—Son preguntas perfectamente razonables, Shaoran.

—Sí, pero no tengo más respuestas.

—Podrías darme más detalles.

—¿Me has dado tú detalles de por qué viniste aquí?

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo que me pasó a mí ha quedado atrás.

—Mi matrimonio también.

—No mientras tengas a Ieran —le recordó ella—. Ieran te mantiene unido a tu mujer para siempre. Puede que Meiling esté desintoxicándose para volver contigo.

—Espero que esté desintoxicándose —afirmó él—. Pero nunca volverá conmigo. Esa puerta está cerrada.

Parecía tan seguro que Sakura deseó creerlo. Una parte de ella quería arriesgarse y sentirse más unida a él, aunque fuera sólo por unas semanas, pero había demasiados peligros que afrontar, además del final anunciado de la relación.

Shaoran dio un paso hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Meiling no es el problema —dijo levantándole la barbilla de modo que Sakura no pudo esquivar su mirada—. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Antes de que pudiera contradecirlo, antes de que pudiera decirle que no podían olvidarse fácilmente de las experiencias del pasado, su boca se posó sobre la de ella y Sakura sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos.

No podía pensar, no podía recordar ninguna de las preguntas que pretendía hacerle. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir la caricia de sus labios, el calor que la envolvía y el placer de notar su cuerpo contra ella.

Tuvo la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad, o quizá fuera sólo una milésima de segundo, luego la soltó y continuó extendiendo el mantillo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía comportarse con tanta frialdad un segundo después de hacerla arder de deseo?, se preguntó Sakura, furiosa.

Si no hubiera oído las advertencias de sus hermanas, ese beso la habría despertado de todos modos. Estaba metida hasta el cuello, no en mantillo sino en arenas movedizas… Y se estaba hundiendo cada vez más.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Hola! Jejeje ¿a que las puse nerviosas con el adelanto de la vez pasada verdad? Jajaja pero como ven Saku se echó para atrás y decidió conservar a Shaoran por un rato más jajaja (que feo sonó eso ;9) y a aquellas que soñaban con un capitulo de Shaoran arreglando el jardín sin camiseta helo aquí jajaja apuesto que no sólo a Saku se le cayó la baba y se le aceleró el pulso verdad? Jajaja manitas arriba a quien le haya sucedido eso (cuenten a esta linda y nada pervertida- ajá ô.o- adaptadora jojojo)

Bueno sé que no iba a contestar Reviews pero me he levantado súper temprano para tener tiempo de hacerlo y sólo por ustedes aquí están las respuestas:

**Ashaki**: gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te gustó te espero en el siguiente capitulo n.n

**Emily Castro**: bueno he ahí la respuesta de lo que va a pasar jajaja sorry pero no puedo dar adelantos :'( porque si no se le quita la emoción al fanfic jeje por si te interesa mis actualizaciones son semanales el sábado n_o te espero en el sig capi.

**RossinaDiFuoco**: jajaja si ya me imagino cómo sería con 3 pero lo bueno es que 2 entendieron y sea como sea lo hacen por protegerla ^.^ pero ya veremos que tanto avanzan esos 2 por sí solos, lo bueno es que Saku no va a dejar ir a Shaoran y ya aceptó sus sentimientos ;) e Ieran es tan adorable jojojo y lo de la idea de que Ieran le pregunte a Saku me ha encantado jajaja sería muy divertido n_o esperaré tu lindo review del capi ^.^

**Haruko Hinako**: jajaja te puedo asegurar que Sakura no quiere más interrogatorios jajajaja ni de Tomy ni de nadie jojojo en sí pensé perfectamente en donde poner a cada una y si Tomy es perfecta para ese papel ;9

**Soley**: creo yo que la que debería de contarle su pasado a Shaoran sería Saku jajaja imagínate si fueran sus hermanas? A parte de contarle lo amenazarían con que no le hiciera lo mismo jajaja pobre Shao no sabría en donde meterse jajaja n_o

**Endri-Chan**: jejeje qué bueno que te gustó la verdad yo también esperaba no poder contestar Reviews pero me dije por ellas me levanto aún más temprano jijiji y lo del interrogatorio jajaja si la verdad fue muy gracioso y entre las hermanas de Saku y Ieran con sus "inocentes comentarios" Shao y Saku ya ni sabían en donde meterse jajaja …:9

**Celina Sosa**: jajaja sip la verdad creo que ese capi es de los más graciosos y entretenidos con la experiencia de Tomoyo creo que ya no es necesario un detector de mentiras jajaja ella es uno andante jojojo uyy que miedo! Xl jijiji y claro que Shaoran debe aprender de Saku o más práctico secuestrarla y así se ahorra el proceso jajajaja

**Kurumy**: jejeje que bueno que te gusta tanto la historia n.n de verdad me da mucho gusto porque eso me da ánimos para continuar y pues sí poco a poco se van dando las situaciones para que esos 2 estén juntos aunque como dices si fuéramos Saku no lo pensaríamos 2 veces y definitivamente nos lo secuestraríamos ¡a no verdad? Jajaja digo nos quedaríamos ahí por él ;D

**Devi Moon**: te puedo asegurar que Shao sólo piensa de esa forma porque quiere protegerse a él y a su hija, es totalmente comprensible, al fin y al cabo Meiling les rompió el corazón a ambos T-T me alegra que te haya gustado la historia n.n

**Music Of The Sun**: ¡GRACIAS! Por lo de mi cumple me da mucho gusto saber que te fijaste en ese detalle jejeje ^.^ de verdad muchas gracias y no te preocupes por lo del review, te entiendo yo también he tenido unas semanas muy pesadas y agitadas y sobre tus preguntas pues sí en realidad este es un S&S solamente porque la escritora hizo un libro especial para cada hermana entonces cada libro va dedicada a una hermana particular y este es sólo sobre Saku y sobre lo de Toshio es un secreto jajajaja ya en serio mmmmm siento que Toshio no es la primera vez que engaña a su esposa entonces que lo detendrá para buscarse a otro juguetito? o ¿no? Jejeje… ^-^

**KagxInu 4 ever**: jejeje me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia y aparte de las hermanas de Saku la linda Ieran también es sobreprotectora te espero en el sig capi n.n y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos n.n

**Bu**: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto el fic, en cuanto termine de leer el libro me dije este es un S&S jejeje y te puedo asegurar que no se va a quedar varado, porque ya casi lo tengo terminado y me está dando tiempo de escribir el mío jijiji que pienso subir después, espero tu próximo review n.n

Y gracias a: **LiitahAika** y **Princesa Sakura **por ponerme en sus favoritos y a: **moonlight-Li **por ponerme en sus alertas n.n; no olviden comentar va?

Bueno el adelanto:

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?_

—_¿«Esto»?_

—_Nosotros. Los besos._

—_¿Qué quieres hacer tú?_

Muajajaja ¿Qué contestará? Ya lo sabran en el próximo capi y pues sólo espero sus lindas impresiones sobre el capi anterior va?

LQM…

Se cuidan…

Nos leemos…

Bye…

=D


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 8**

Tenía que dejar de besarla, pensó Shaoran mientras intentaba concentrarse en extender el mantillo y no en los ojos de Sakura, que seguían clavados en él como dos puñales. Prácticamente podía oír la interminable lista de preguntas que quería hacerle.

Como, por ejemplo, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando para besarla de ese modo? Y no tenía respuesta que darle, al menos no tenía ninguna que no fuera a costarle una buena bofetada. Por supuesto que podía decirle que se moría de ganas de llevársela a la cama, pero eso no era lo que Sakura quería oír en aquel momento. Como además él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, tampoco serviría de nada decírselo.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció ella por fin, y parecía tan nerviosa como cuando él había llegado.

Lo último que deseaba Shaoran era hablar, pero las mujeres siempre querían hablarlo todo. La única que había conocido en toda su vida que siempre guardaba silencio era Meiling, pero eso era porque le había ocultado demasiadas cosas.

—¿Sobre? —preguntó no sin cierto miedo.

—No puedo hablar contigo medio des… —sus mejillas adquirieron de pronto un color rojo intenso—. Mientras sigues trabajando. Ponte la camiseta y entremos a la casa. Acabo de preparar un té con hielo.

¿Dentro? Shaoran la miró unos segundos. No era buena idea entrar. Dentro estaba su cama, dentro nadie podría ver lo que hacían. Entrar era demasiado peligroso.

—Estoy lleno de tierra y polvo —trató de disuadirla—. ¿Por qué no mejor traes el té aquí? Podemos sentarnos en el columpio —la posibilidad de que pasara alguna barca desde la que podría verlos alguien era bastante baja, pero quizá bastara para que tuviera las manos donde debían estar: lejos de ella.

—No pasa nada porque ensucies un poco el suelo —respondió ella con impaciencia—. Además, aquí fuera hace calor. En la cocina se está más fresco.

No tanto como la ducha fría que Shaoran necesitaba en aquel momento.

—Dame un minuto —optó por ganar un poco de tiempo para tranquilizar sus revolucionadas hormonas y convencerse de que no debía dejarse llevar por el deseo—. Entra, yo iré enseguida.

Sakura lo miró con cierta desconfianza, como si pensara que iba a salir corriendo, lo cual, pensó Shaoran, tampoco era mala idea. Cobarde, pero desde luego menos peligroso.

—Ahora mismo voy, de verdad —le repitió.

Por fin asintió y se fue hacia la casa con un movimiento de caderas que, no por natural, resultaba menos excitante para Shaoran. Era un cretino. Las mujeres pasaban por su lado moviendo las caderas millones de veces. Brenda, por ejemplo, hacía todo lo que podía para llamar su atención cuando se paseaba por el restaurante y jamás había servido de nada. En cambio, Sakura se alejaba del modo más inocente y él se volvía loco. Era absurdo. Definitivamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. Se puso la camiseta y se la metió bien por dentro de los pantalones, como si eso fuera a disuadirle de intentar quitársela. Después estuvo otros diez minutos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco y de apartar de su mente tan enredados pensamientos antes de entrar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, iba convencido de que se sentaría lo más lejos posible de ella y la escucharía educadamente; después se marcharía tan pronto como pudiera.

La encontró yendo de un lado a otro de la cocina como una leona enjaulada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate —le ordenó de inmediato.

Se sentó ella antes y esperó a que él lo hiciera en la silla de al lado, frente a la que esperaba el vaso de té, pero él agarró el vaso y se lo llevó al otro lado de la mesa bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

Afortunadamente, no comentó tan extraño movimiento. En lugar de eso, lo miró y fue directa al grano.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

Shaoran intentó fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿«Esto»?

—Nosotros. Los besos.

La curiosidad y la expresión de nerviosismo que veía en su rostro hicieron que Shaoran dejara de fingir.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Tenemos que pararlo —aseguró ella rápidamente.

—Pero eso no es lo que yo te he preguntado. ¿Tú quieres pararlo?

—¿Qué se supone que debo contestar? —dijo ella con evidente impaciencia y frustración—. Si respondo que sí, me llamarás mentirosa porque es evidente que yo lo estoy provocando tanto como tú. Si digo que no, estaré abriendo a paso a algo que no quiero que ocurra.

Shaoran la miró con gesto burlón.

—En otras palabras, lo de besarse está bien, lo que quieres evitar es que vaya a más. ¿He interpretado tus palabras correctamente? —era necesario dejar las cosas muy claras porque el más mínimo error podría hacer que acabaran en la cama en menos de un segundo.

—¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? —protestó ella—. Ya somos mayorcitos, deberíamos ser capaces de tomar una decisión de manera racional y dejarnos de juegos peligrosos. Los dos sabemos que esto no llegaría a nada. Tú tienes tus razones y yo las mías, todas ellas igual de válidas. Así que dejemos de tentar a la suerte.

Shaoran no pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntárselo. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre.

—Entonces ¿te sientes tentada?

—Vamos, Shaoran no seas tonto —espetó—. Sabes perfectamente que sí; si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Y qué estaríamos haciendo? —preguntó Shaoran, fascinado por el modo como funcionaba la mente de Sakura.

Era evidente que había pensado detenidamente todo aquello antes de que él entrara. Habría querido saber si había tenido los mismos pensamientos que él, si ella estaba teniendo los mismos problemas para hacer caso a su cabeza en lugar de a las hormonas.

—Te habría dado una bofetada ahí fuera y te habría quitado de la cabeza para siempre la estúpida idea de besarme —explicó, pero no con demasiada fuerza; en realidad, no parecía creerlo ni ella misma.

—Y en lugar de eso, has decidido hablar hasta hacer desaparecer la tentación —concluyó él—. Quizá deberíamos redactar un contrato en el que se especifiquen las condiciones de nuestra relación de ahora en adelante.

Sakura resopló.

—Diciéndolo así, suena absurdo.

—Porque es absurdo. Yo creo que podemos controlarnos y no dejar que ocurra nada que no queramos.

—Sí, en un mundo ideal, claro que podríamos.

Shaoran comprendió por fin lo que tanto le preocupaba.

—Pero temes que esto no sea un mundo ideal —adivinó—. Te preocupa que un día de éstos uno de los dos pierda la cabeza y todas las buenas intenciones no sirvan de nada.

—Exacto.

—Pero eso podría pasar también aunque pusiéramos un millón de reglas y las firmáramos ante un notario —argumentó Shaoran.

—Puede que tengas razón. Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya lo están —lo miró a los ojos fijamente—. Confío en ti para que no dejes que eso ocurra.

Shaoran la miró sin creer lo que oía. Él tenía tan buenas intenciones como ella, pero eso no significaba que fuera un santo.

—No deberías hacerlo.

—Pues así es —insistió, orgullosa de haber llegado a tal conclusión—. Vamos a seguir trabajando.

Y salió de la cocina antes de que Shaoran pudiera recobrar la compostura. Esa mujer inconsciente acababa de hacerle responsable de lo que pasara entre ellos a partir de ese momento. Se había colocado un cartel de «Prohibido» y pretendía que él lo respetara. Si Sakura hubiera querido llenarle la cabeza de maquinaciones para hacerle perder el control y conseguir que cayera en sus brazos, no habría podido encontrar mejor manera. De pronto, lo único en lo que podía pensar Shaoran era en cómo llevársela a la cama y eso había echado a un lado todos los motivos racionales para alejarse de ella. Acababa de conseguir hacerle olvidar su regla primordial, la de no complicarse la vida.

Sí, iba a acostarse con ella. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Y después se odiaría a sí mismo por haber dejado que ocurriera.

* * *

Sakura estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Por una vez en su vida, había tomado la iniciativa, había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y le había dicho a un hombre exactamente lo que quería hacer… o, en ese caso, lo que no quería. Shaoran se había quedado perplejo ante su sinceridad, pero acabaría por admirarla por saber tan bien lo que deseaba. Y, por supuesto, acabaría agradeciéndole que hubiera impuesto unas normas gracias a las cuales no seguirían complicándose la vida.

Pero todo eso no explicaba por qué la miraba con tanta desconfianza y parecía estar tan tenso, cuando el objetivo era precisamente lo contrario. Debería sentirse aliviado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó después de un rato.

—No, nada —dijo él sin convicción alguna.

—Entonces ¿por qué me miras de ese modo?

—¿Cómo?

—Como si perteneciera a una especie rara y completamente desconocida para ti.

Su respuesta le provocó una carcajada.

—Bueno, eres una mujer. Eso ya te hace bastante rara. Hombres mucho más sabios que yo han tratado de comprender a las de tu sexo y no lo han conseguido.

—No tienes por qué insultarme.

—No, en realidad resulta fascinante observar cómo funciona tu cerebro.

—Vaya. ¿Y eso por qué?

Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

—No tienes la menor idea, ¿verdad?

—¿La menor idea de qué?

—De lo que acabas de hacer. Ahora que te has declarado terreno prohibido, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en saltarme la prohibición.

Sakura tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente. Desde luego, eso no era lo que ella había pretendido. ¿O quizá sí?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente.

—Pero acabamos de decidir que…

—No, preciosa, lo has decidido tú sola. Me has dejado a mí la responsabilidad de hacer que tus normas se cumplan y después te has largado como si ya no hubiera nada más de lo que preocuparse.

—Porque confío en ti.

—Pues no deberías. Ya te lo he dicho dentro.

—Pero tú no quieres tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien que se marchará pronto, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Y yo no quiero meterme en algo que podría resultar muy complicado.

—Eso dices.

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Creo que, intelectualmente, estás convencida de ello.

—Claro que estoy convencida —afirmó con énfasis.

—Entonces está claro que no tienes la menor idea de cómo funciona el cerebro de un hombre. Prohíbenos algo y conseguirás que eso sea precisamente lo que deseemos.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—Pero eso es perverso.

—Puede ser, pero así es la vida.

—O sea, ¿que ahora quieres acostarte conmigo aunque ambos sepamos que no es buena idea?

Shaoran sonrió al oír el resumen.

—Más o menos.

—Pues no lo vas a conseguir.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿Me estás retando? Dios, esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante.

Sakura lo miró, haciendo un esfuerzo por no pegarle con el rastrillo.

—Sólo intentas torturarme —lo acusó, consciente de que ahora también ella estaba pensando en el sexo—. Creo que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir.

—Me parece que es justo lo contrario. Tú eres la que me tortura a mí. Preciosa, esto no es más que parte de la seducción.

—Pues no te atrevas a intentar seducirme, Li —espetó ella, indignada—. En este momento no me acercaría a ti ni aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Acabas de arreglarlo —dijo riéndose del modo más burlón que pudo—. Has puesto en duda mi habilidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión —dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Quieres ver lo poco que tardo en demostrarte lo equivocada que estás?

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás. El corazón le latía como un caballo desbocado. ¿Sería aquel el resultado que buscaba inconscientemente? No, desde luego que no.

—No —«mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa», le decía la voz de su conciencia.

Shaoran no apartó la mirada de ella ni un instante.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —afirmó a pesar de esa parte de sí misma que le gritaba que no era cierto.

Shaoran dejó el rastrillo en el suelo con repentina determinación.

—Piénsalo, Sakura, porque la próxima vez que venga no sólo hablaremos de todo esto. Estaremos poniendo a prueba esas normas tuyas.

Cuando pasó por su lado camino de la puerta, Sakura se quedó inmóvil, temblando de rabia, pero también de deseo. Dios, tenía razón. Aquella conversación no había servido más que para que ambos desearan aún más algo que sabían era una locura.

* * *

—Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la casa de los Amamiya —comentó Jeff unos días después en un descanso del trabajo.

Puesto que aún seguía luchando con su conciencia por culpa del juego que Sakura y él habían comenzado, Shaoran no tenía la menor gana de hablar de ello con su mejor amigo. Jeff tenía una habilidad especial para ir al meollo de las cosas, mientras que Shaoran intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser sincero consigo mismo. Temía que si admitía la verdad, no podría hacer otra cosa que ir corriendo a su casa.

—El jardín está casi terminado —dijo con evidente tensión.

—Como si ése fuera el motivo de tus visitas —replicó Jeff.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es el único motivo por el que voy —insistió Shaoran.

—Puede que fuera cierto al principio, pero es obvio que las cosas han cambiado. ¿Por qué sería tan horrible que pasara algo entre Sakura Kinomoto y tú?

—Si ella quisiera una aventura sin compromisos, no sería horrible en absoluto. Pero ella no es así.

—Entonces ten algo más serio —concluyó Jeff del modo más razonable—. Ya es hora de que tengas una relación. Tú estás soltero, ella también: podría ser maravilloso.

—No puedo correr el riesgo —aseguró Shaoran—. Tengo que pensar en Ieran. Sakura ya me ha dejado muy claro que su intención es volver pronto a Boston.

—Haz que cambie de opinión. Aún no se ha marchado, así que debe de haber algo aquí que le guste.

—Se está tomando unas largas vacaciones, eso es todo.

—No es tan raro que alguien se enamore de este lugar. Como le pasó a su abuela, o a ti. Y a ella le pasará también si tú le das un motivo para quedarse.

—Puede que eso no sea suficiente para Ieran —le rebatió Shaoran, aferrándose a sus argumentos—. Mi hija quiere una madre y yo no quiero que se encariñe de Sakura si no tengo la seguridad de que va a durar.

—Supongo que es lógico —admitió Jeff—. Está claro que tienes que tener en cuenta a Ieran, pero es una lástima. No te había visto tan feliz en todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí.

—Puede que sea porque hoy por fin has traído unas plantas que merecen la pena —bromeó Shaoran con la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y puede que los cerdos vuelen —replicó su amigo—. Mis plantas siempre son excelentes y lo sabes. Tu buen humor no tiene nada que ver conmigo, se debe únicamente a esa mujer, por mucho que te empeñes en negar que te interesa.

—Yo nunca he dicho que no me interesara —gruñó Shaoran—. Sólo he dicho que no tiene ningún futuro.

—Pues a mí me parece que es una locura no intentarlo siquiera —insistió—. Pam dice que…

—Qué Dios me proteja de la opinión de tu querida esposa sobre mi vida amorosa.

—Dice que tienes miedo —continuó Jeff—. Y no te culpo, pero estás dejando que se te escape la vida.

Shaoran suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que oyó los hurras de Jeff y lo vio con una sonrisa a oreja.

—Lo sabía —dijo, triunfante.

—Vete al infierno.

—De eso nada. Pienso quedarme aquí a ver cómo termina esto; es lo más entretenido que me pasa en mucho tiempo.

—Lo que quiere decir que tienes una vida muy aburrida.

—No más de lo que lo era la tuya antes de que conocieras a Sakura —le recordó Jeff—. Deberías pensar en ello cuando acuestes a Ieran y te encuentres solo frente al televisor con una cerveza como única compañía.

Desgraciadamente, Shaoran había pasado muchas noches exactamente en esa situación. Su amigo tenía razón. Su vida era aburrida y Sakura Kinomoto podría hacer que eso cambiara. Sólo tenía que decidir si merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Recordó lo que sentía cuando la abrazaba y el deseo de ella que lo atormentaba. Lo cierto era que resultaba irresistible.

Si supiera qué era lo que la frenaba a ella, si consiguiera que confiara en él lo bastante para hablarle de su pasado, quizá entonces sabría si el placer sería mayor que el peligro. Hasta ese momento, debía actuar con prudencia.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Hola! jajajaja que ideas tan retorcidas tiene Shaoran sobre besar a Saku nee? Y que capi tan divertido con esos 2, pero Sakura no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácil y Shao se lo dejó muy en claro jajaja ahora ya saben chicas lo que hay que hacer para que un hombre haga lo que quieran (hablando en todos sentidos ;9 jojojo) Debo pedir de nuevo una enorme disculpa porque hoy tampoco puedo contestar sus lindos, alentadores e interesantes Reviews ToT es que tengo que salir y de por sí estoy tumbada en mi cama con un dolor de piernas sólo 2 recomendaciones: 1ra no se pongan de coreógrafas para una tabla rítmica y 2da si ya ensayaron 2 hrs con su equipo no lleven a su casa a ensayar 3 hrs más jajajaja y yo prometo solemnemente no volverlo a hacer jajajaja…

Bueno aunque ahora tampoco apareció la linda Ieran apuesto a que fue lo último en lo que pensaron después de esa conversación tan intensa jojojo XD

Infinitas gracias a: **Music Of The Sun, Devi Moon****, ****RossinaDiFuoco****, ****KagxInu 4 ever****, ****rocio e-chan, Bu, Celina Sosa****, ****Emily Castro, Haruko Hinako****, ****lolilla****, ****Sasha Kinoli****, ****moonlight-Li****, ****niishi****,**** Soley****, ****Carito-Chan0 (**también gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos n.n**)**** y a ****Kurumy (**al igual gracias por ponerme en tus alertas n.n**) **por favor no olviden comentar aunque no haya podido contestar esta vez sus Reviews T-T…

También gracias a: **mininaxoxo, chonguitaaa, aridarck, crazy-mile y a Sakury Li Fallz **por ponerme en sus favoritos… no olviden comentar vale?

Si no estuviera con este dolor de piernas estaría saltando de felicidad por la aceptación de esta adaptación ^-^ que ha sido tan bien recibida por ustedes n.n

Y bueno obviamente no las voy a defraudar he aquí el adelanto de esta semana:

—_¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué quieres para el futuro?_

—_Proporcionarle un buen hogar a mi hija. Y disfrutar de mi trabajo._

—_¿Y no te apetece tener alguien con quien compartirlo?_

—_Eso es una expectativa poco realista._

—_¿Porque no piensas volver a confiar en ninguna mujer?_

* * *

Bueno me despido…

Se cuidan mucho…

Recuerden que LQM…

Gracias por todo el apoyo…

Bye… ^-^


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 9**

Sakura observó el sándwich que tenía frente a ella intentando comprender cómo se podía estropear algo tan básico como un sándwich de atún. Tenía demasiada mayonesa y un gusto dulce que hacía que resultara imposible apreciar el sabor del atún. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se trataría de otro intento de Brenda de conseguir que no volviera más a su restaurante.

Trataba de reunir el valor necesario para terminarse el insípido bocado cuando un hombre se sentó frente a ella.

—Hola —la saludó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Usted es Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a que en aquella ciudad pequeña la gente no dudara en acercarse a ella aunque no la conocieran. Si aquel hombre no hubiera llevado anillo de casado, habría creído que trataba de ligar con ella, pero enseguida le quedó claro que no era así.

—Yo soy Jeff Clayborne, un amigo de Shaoran. He oído muchas cosas de usted.

¿Clayborne? Era el nombre del vivero y aquél era el amigo del que Shaoran le había hablado. Sakura sintió inmediata curiosidad por saber cómo le habría explicado Shaoran lo que había entre ellos.

—¿Y qué es lo que le ha dicho Shaoran de mí? —preguntó, sólo para ver qué tipo de respuesta le daba.

—No se asuste —dijo él, percibiendo la tensión que Sakura no había sabido disimular—. Todo lo que me ha dicho es bueno, por eso tenía tanta curiosidad.

Sakura no supo qué decir, pero Jeff no se dejó desanimar por su silencio.

—Así que me estaba preguntando si le apetecería venir a cenar a casa alguna noche. Mi mujer se muere por conocerla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Porque usted es la primera mujer por la que Shaoran ha mostrado interés desde que vive aquí —le explicó con total normalidad.

—Es decir, que quiere pasarme revista —dedujo Sakura—. ¿Por qué no mejor le dice que no tiene de qué preocuparse? Entre Shaoran y yo no hay nada.

Jeff la miró con gesto divertido.

—¿Por qué sonríe? —quiso saber ella.

—Porque tienen los dos el mismo poder de negación.

—Yo no estoy negando nada —aseguró Sakura sin el menor convencimiento—. Lo que le interesa a Shaoran es el jardín de mi abuela. Nada más.

—Shaoran pasaba todos los días por delante de la casa de su abuela desde que llegó aquí. Si le interesaba tanto, ¿por qué no hizo nada antes?

—No lo sé. Quizá no le guste entrar en una propiedad ajena —sugirió con sarcasmo.

Él se volvió a reír.

—Es posible, pero yo creo que mi explicación es más acertada.

Alguien se acercó a la mesa en ese momento.

—¿Qué explicación es esa? —preguntó Shaoran con una voz fría como el acero.

Sakura levantó la mirada automáticamente y se encontró con sus ojos; después miró a Jeff, en cuyo rostro no había el menor indicio de culpabilidad. Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y siguió mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien?

—Sólo estaba invitando a Sakura a venir a cenar a casa alguna noche —explicó Jeff con soltura y sin responder a la pregunta de Shaoran.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y ha aceptado?

—No. La verdad es que ha rechazado mi invitación.

Shaoran asintió con actitud de aprobación.

—Chica lista.

—Bueno, creo que voy a dejarlos solos —dijo Jeff, y después le hizo un guiño a Sakura—. Si cambia de opinión sobre la cena…, o sobre cualquier otra cosa, díganoslo.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión —sentenció Sakura con menos seguridad de la que habría sentido si no hubiera tenido la pierna de Shaoran junto a la suya. Tanta cercanía apenas la dejaba pensar.

En cuanto Jeff se hubo marchado, Shaoran se separó un poco, como si fuera demasiado contacto también para él.

—Siento si te ha hecho sentir incómoda. Pam y él son muy buenos amigos míos, pero creen que eso les da derecho a entrometerse en mi vida privada.

—No ha sido tan horrible —aseguró ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal estás? —insistió Shaoran, que se sentía algo culpable.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Sakura deseaba romper desesperadamente, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. Lo único que quería saber era dónde había estado aquellos días y por qué no había pasado por su casa. Aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta. Shaoran estaba evitándola, y no podía culparlo por ello.

—Siento no haber ido a tu casa en los últimos días —dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Tenía que acabar un trabajo antes de que llegaran los dueños de la casa. Quieren que todo esté terminado antes de la fiesta de inauguración.

Algo parecido al alivio hizo sonreír a Sakura.

—¿Y vas a tener tiempo?

—Siempre y cuando Jeff deje de meterse en mi vida y me lleve las plantas —dijo Shaoran.

—Supongo que tenía buena intención.

—Igual que tus hermanas —respondió.

Después la miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada durante una eternidad. Parecía estar tratando de decidir algo.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó por fin.

Sakura respiró hondo, tratando de reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse a la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Una cita?

—Llámalo como quieras —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo una cena.

—No lo sé —consiguió decir sin demasiado entusiasmo, a pesar de que su libido le pedía a gritos que aceptara la invitación.

—No tiene por qué significar nada más. Y, desde luego, no incluiría a Jeff y a Pam observándonos bajo el microscopio.

«Claro que significaba algo», pensó Sakura con desesperación. Era algo muy importante. Si salía con Shaoran, si él la rozaba siquiera, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

Shaoran no sabía qué demonios le había ocurrido para pedirle una cita a Sakura. Quizá había sido la vulnerabilidad que había visto en sus ojos mientras le explicaba por qué no había ido a verla durante varios días. Aquello había hecho que se diera cuenta de que a ella le había importado su ausencia y, de pronto, había querido demostrarle que no había estado evitándola, que no era un cretino que jugaba con una mujer, le metía toda clase de ideas en la cabeza y después se echaba atrás.

Quizá también quería demostrárselo a sí mismo. Y quizá quisiera demostrarle a Jeff que no estaba negando lo que sentía por ella. O quizá sólo quería tener otra oportunidad de besar a Sakura y hacerle olvidar todas esas normas. Seguramente era por eso último, se dijo a sí mismo. De hecho, apenas había pensado en otra cosa desde la última vez que la había visto. Todas sus normas y sus retos la habían convertido en irresistible.

—Esta noche —presionó al ver que no contestaba—. Ieran puede pasar un par de horas más con la canguro —sabiendo que Ieran no aguantaba mucho tiempo con nadie, no sentiría la tentación de alargar la cita. No habría peligro de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos. Sí, era un plan magnífico.

Sakura asintió muy despacio, como si hubiera comprendido el mensaje implícito. No habría aventura, ni perderían la noción del tiempo bajo las estrellas, besándose y acariciándose.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Sólo cenar.

Shaoran trató de no sonreír. Sonaba tan categórica…

—Te recogeré a las seis.

—Y volverás a llevarme a las ocho y media —añadió ella.

—Aproximadamente —afirmó.

Ni siquiera él era capaz de negar la realidad hasta el punto de negarse un pequeño margen.

Por si acaso, le diría a la canguro que no sabía hasta qué hora iba a necesitarla.

Miró a Sakura a los ojos y se le aceleró el pulso.

Le preguntaría a la canguro si podía quedarse a pasar la noche con Ieran. Por si acaso.

* * *

La cena fue estupenda. A la luz de las estrellas, la conversación se alargó durante el café. Fiel a su palabra, Shaoran la llevó de vuelta a Rose Cottage a eso de las ocho, pero entonces sugirió dar un paseo junto a la orilla de la bahía y ella no pudo negarse.

La luna se reflejaba en el agua y soplaba una agradable brisa.

—Es preciosa —susurró Sakura, contagiada por la tranquilidad de la noche.

—Preciosa —repitió Shaoran con una voz extraña, como ahogada.

Sakura se giró a mirarlo y vio que tenía la mirada fija en ella y sintió que se ahogaba también.

—Shaoran —volvió a susurrar.

—No hables —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella hasta conseguir que sus bocas se rozaran—. No digas una palabra.

Y después debió de olvidar todas las normas y la besó como si el futuro no existiera. Sakura creyó que iba a arder allí mismo, entre sus brazos. Era como si llevara toda su vida esperando a aquel hombre. Las dudas desaparecieron, arrolladas por la pasión.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo —susurró él sin apenas apartar los labios de los de ella—. Sé que es una pésima idea y sé que prometimos que esto no pasaría, pero también sé que no aguanto ni un día más sin hacerte el amor —la buscó con la mirada—. ¿Qué opinas? Di una palabra y fingiremos que esto no ha sucedido jamás.

¿Fingir que no había sucedido? Eso sería imposible, pensó Sakura mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón. El recuerdo de su boca, de sus manos rozándole los pechos, había quedado grabado en su cerebro para siempre. Había deseado a otros hombres en su vida, pero no de ese modo. No habría manera posible de volver a como habían estado quince minutos antes y fingir que aquello no había sucedido.

—No pares —le dijo por fin—. Por favor, no pares.

Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaban en su dormitorio, en su cama. Y ya nada más importaba. Ni los cretinos que había elegido para enamorarse en el pasado, ni los secretos de Shaoran. Lo único que importaba era su ternura y la evidente necesidad que tenía de ella.

A Sakura le asustaba pensar hasta qué punto había llegado a necesitar a Shaoran en tan poco tiempo, pero no sabía cómo luchar contra lo que sentía. Algún día necesitaría respuestas, pero esa noche… Esa noche lo único que necesitaba era a Shaoran.

Sus manos ásperas se movían suavemente por la piel de Sakura. Sus dedos le desabrocharon la blusa muy lentamente y la despojaron de ella, dejando a la vista el sujetador de encaje y la piel desnuda. Shaoran se detuvo unos segundos para observarla con mirada apasionada antes de que un solo movimiento la liberara también del sujetador y la dejara completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba**.(N/A: desde aquí empiezan escenas de mmmm… bueno ustedes saben de… aquello, O/ / /O)**

Tomó un pezón en la boca y jugueteó con él, moviendo la lengua hasta que se puso duro y ella estuvo a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos.

Entonces él emitió una especie de gruñido y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Hace tanto tiempo… No duraré a menos que vayamos un poco más despacio.

Sakura lo agarró del borde de la camiseta y deslizó ambas manos por debajo de la tela. Le acarició el pecho y el abdomen antes de quitársela del todo.

—Yo no quiero ir más despacio —dijo ella—. Lo quiero todo y lo quiero ahora.

—Impaciente, ¿eh? —preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—Puede que sea algo femenino. En cuanto una mujer sabe lo que quiere, no para hasta conseguirlo.** (N/A: Aquí haremos una pausa XD)**

Shaoran le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que quieres en lo relacionado conmigo?

—Quiero esto —afirmó de inmediato.

—¿Nada más? —insistió él, repentinamente serio—. Porque no puede haber nada más.

—Lo sé —aseguró—. De todos modos, yo me iré dentro de poco. Así que lo único que tenemos es el aquí y el ahora.

La observó sin ocultar su escepticismo.

—Eso suena muy lógico, pero ¿de verdad es lo que sientes?

Sakura se sentó en la cama, algo irritada por la avalancha de preguntas.

—¿Es que crees que no sé lo que siento?

—No, no es eso, pero vi lo que tienes con tus hermanas. Seguramente quieras esa cercanía, esa confianza, y yo no puedo darte más que un encuentro.

—No tienes derecho a creer que sabes lo que yo deseo —replicó, consciente de que la conversación se estaba descontrolando.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que deseas.

La petición de Shaoran borró la rabia y le provocó una enorme sensación de impaciencia y exasperación.

—¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación ahora?

Shaoran se puso las manos bajo la cabeza y se acomodó en los almohadones, parecía relajado y estaba increíblemente sexy.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Estás loco?

—Probablemente —admitió con una carcajada—. Seguramente sea eso lo que me diga a mí mismo mañana por la mañana —entonces le guiñó un ojo—. Claro que también es posible que me convenzas de que lo que quieres es una aventura y nos levantemos los dos de la cama completamente satisfechos.

—Eres imposible —observó la expresión de su rostro unos segundos—. Pero no piensas dar tu brazo a torcer, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Y qué hay de lo de volver a casa pronto?

—Ieran está bien. Dime qué es lo que quieres, Sakura.

Sakura respiró hondo y se recostó también sobre los almohadones.

—Quería hacerte el amor, quería saber lo que sentía cuando te tuviera dentro de mí, llenándome y haciéndome gritar de placer.

Shaoran tragó saliva. Estupendo. Merecía sufrir un poco.

—¿Y a largo plazo? —preguntó, con voz rasgada—. ¿Qué quieres para el futuro?

—No tengo ni idea —admitió honestamente—. Últimamente he hecho todo lo posible para no pensar en el futuro. He descubierto que es mejor concentrarse en el presente y no tener expectativas poco realistas —a pesar de lo frustrada que estaba, lo miró para saber su opinión—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué quieres para el futuro?

—Proporcionarle un buen hogar a mi hija —dijo sin dudarlo un segundo—. Y disfrutar de mi trabajo.

—¿Y no te apetece tener alguien con quien compartirlo? —preguntó, dando voz al único deseo que no había conseguido sacarse del corazón por mucho que lo había intentado.

—Eso es una expectativa poco realista —afirmó tajantemente.

—¿Porque no piensas volver a confiar en ninguna mujer?

—No puedo hacerlo. Si fuera sólo yo, quizá me arriesgara, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Ieran pierda a otra persona sólo porque a mí me gustaría encontrar a alguien cuando llego casa por las noches.

Sakura se puso de lado apoyándose en un codo y lo miró de frente.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que no tiene nada que ver con Ieran, creo que te da miedo que vuelvan a romperte el corazón y que eres tú el que no ha superado que tu ex esposa no te considerara lo bastante importante para hacer un esfuerzo por dejar la droga y salvar vuestro matrimonio.

Shaoran no apartó la mirada, ni pareció inmutarse ante la acusación.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo por fin—, me agarro a la ira, si cada minuto del día y de la noche recuerdo lo que fue ver a Meiling destruyéndose a sí misma y abandonarnos a Ieran y a mí. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—Eso es terrible —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Acaso tú eres mejor? —contraatacó él—. ¿Estás tú preparada para lanzarte y darle otra oportunidad al amor?

—Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Claro, porque conmigo no corres ningún riesgo. Te he dejado muy claro que yo no busco nada excepto lo que tenemos ahora mismo, este encuentro, y eso te viene muy bien. Tú eres tan cobarde como yo —concluyó con tristeza—. O más, porque ni siquiera te atreves a contarme el motivo.

Sakura sintió un enorme escalofrío al oír la verdad.

—Porque me avergüenzo de lo que ocurrió —le dijo de pronto—. El hombre con el que estaba, al que creía conocer tan bien y del que me había enamorado, resultó que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos.

Shaoran la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que «resultó»? ¿Es que no lo sabías?

—No tenía ni idea —admitió—. Seguramente hubo un millón de indicios, pero o no los vi o preferí no verlos porque no quería saber la verdad. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, soy una estúpida.

—Confiaste en él y te mintió —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. El estúpido es él.

—Al menos, ahora sabes por qué mis hermanas se empeñaban en hacerse todas esas preguntas; no confiaban en que lo hiciera bien esta vez.

—Yo he sido sincero contigo desde el principio —le recordó—. Puede que no dé muchos detalles, pero te he dicho la verdad.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Simplemente nos utilizamos el uno al otro para el sexo?

—Nadie está utilizando a nadie —aclaró Shaoran firmemente—. Sólo estamos dejando las cosas claras para poder decidir si queremos seguir adelante.

—Si tenemos que pensarlo tanto, quizá no deberíamos hacerlo —admitió muy a su pesar, y después se lamentó—. No me lo puedo creer; estoy en la cama con un hombre guapísimo y medio desnudo y lo que hago es sugerirle que no hagamos nada.

—Sinceramente, ahora que todo ha quedado claro como el agua, creo que podríamos seguir donde lo habíamos dejado —propuso con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—Imposible. La verdad es que tanta sinceridad me ha quitado las ganas.

Pero él se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que consigo volver a despertar esas ganas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

A Sakura, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el calor volvió a encenderse dentro de ella.** (N/A: y volvemos a arrancar motores…^/ / /^)**

—¿Crees que podrás?

—Lo sé —dijo antes de apoderarse de su boca y besarla hasta que la hizo jadear y gemir de placer.

—Vaya —murmuró después de unos segundos—. Supongo que estaba equivocada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—En realidad la sinceridad resulta muy excitante —de pronto no tenía la menor idea de por qué había esperado tanto para contarle la verdad. Ahora ya no había secretos entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de día, Shaoran se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y se dirigió a la ducha. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. Había algo en el sexo que hacía que la sangre volviera a correr por las venas.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, encontró a Sakura ocupando toda la cama, con la sábana enrollada de un modo que mostraba más de lo que cubría. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y sus planes de llegar pronto al trabajo y fingir que aquél era un día como cualquier otro, se borraron de su cerebro automáticamente.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició la espalda. El suave gemido que salió de su boca le recordó todos los gemidos de pasión que había oído durante la noche, mientras hacían el amor.

—Despierta, preciosa —susurró mientras la besaba en la base de la espalda.

—¿Ya es de día? —preguntó ella, adormilada.

—Sí.

—¿Te marchas?

—Ése era el plan.

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

—¿«Era»? —repitió, sin duda intrigada por las posibilidades que ofrecía la palabra.

—A menos que quieras que me quede un rato —dijo en tono seductor.

—¿A desayunar? —respondió ella, igualmente provocadora.

—Sí, más tarde.

—Ah —se incorporó un poco para acariciarle el pecho—. ¿Ya te has duchado?

—Sí.

—Y estás casi vestido.

—Sólo casi —insistió él.

—Entonces no me costaría mucho convencerte de que vuelvas a desnudarte —concluyó, encantada.

—No mucho, no —asintió él—. Quizá bastaría con un beso.

—Eso es fácil —se acercó y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor. ¿Crees que podrás?

Sakura enterró los dedos en su cabello y lo besó hasta que le hizo olvidar la idea de marcharse. La única idea ahora era deshacerse de la ropa lo más rápido posible.

Ella estaba lista para él, levantó las caderas para recibirlo y lo acompañó en cada movimiento hasta que juntos alcanzaron un nuevo clímax, que estalló dentro de sus cuerpos con una fuerza desconocida.

Aquello era el cielo, pensó Shaoran, dejándose caer a su lado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que el sexo rápido y apasionado podía ser tan placentero como las eternas caricias y los lentos preliminares? A lo largo de la noche habían vivido todo tipo de experiencias, a cual más satisfactoria que la anterior.

Y aun así, no había sido suficiente. Shaoran sabía que volvería a desear a Sakura una hora después, y un día y un mes más tarde. Al darse cuenta sintió un verdadero sobresalto y después se apoderó de él el pánico y la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo. Sólo la seguridad de saber que Sakura no merecía un comportamiento tan cobarde le impidió escapar. Pero se quedó allí en silencio, ensimismado.

La noche anterior ella le había confiado su mayor secreto, le había hablado del hombre que la había engañado y traicionado. Ahora él no podía comportarse con el mismo egoísmo que aquel tipo.

—Puedes irte —le dijo después de un profundo suspiro—. Sé que quieres irte.

—No, yo… —empezó a decir, pero no pudo seguir al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—De verdad, no me importa. Ve a buscar a Ieran. Yo estoy bien. Sin expectativas, Shaoran, ése era el trato.

—Pero no me parece bien largarme así —le dijo.

—Yo no soy responsable de tu conciencia. Pero tienes mi permiso para irte.

Era cierto que tenía que ir a recoger a Ieran y llevarla al colegio, igual que era cierto que le aterraba lo que sentía por Sakura en ese instante, por eso se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa.

—Te llamaré más tarde o me pasaré por aquí —le prometió entonces—. A lo mejor podríamos hacer algo los tres juntos esta noche.

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes otros planes?

—No, pero creo que los dos necesitamos tomarnos las cosas con calma y recordar lo que hablamos anoche aquí mismo, y no sólo lo que hemos sentido estando juntos. El sexo ha sido genial, pero las palabras son igual de importantes. Shaoran, no podemos olvidar lo que hablamos —repitió con énfasis.

Shaoran se mordió el labio. Tenía razón.

—De todos modos te llamaré luego.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Bien.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con aquella palabra retumbándole en la cabeza. «Bien». Estaban reduciendo algo increíble hasta dejarlo en nada, minimizándolo sólo para poder vivir con ello. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **Ho…la… O / / /O creo que aún sigo emmm roja… ¿Qué tal? ¿emmm?¿dónde van a ser las próximas olimpiadas? Jajaja, este… a que no se imaginaban que en esta escena iba a ser el adelanto de la semana pasada ¿verdad? Jojojojo y viene como bono (como cuando compras una computadora y te regalan la impresora ¡gratis! Jajaja (todavía tengo el cerebro un poco fundido XD)) la confesión de Saku sobre lo que le hizo el desdichado de Toshio, pero todo se fue al caño en el último diálogo entre los 2 ¡buuu! Y dispensaran la hora pero estaba ensayando la coreografía XD

Jeje bueno he aquí las respuestas a sus Reviews:

**Carito-Chan0****:** jejeje le tenía ganas y se le quitaron jajajaja y bueno ya te enteraste de lo que pasa… la verdad? Sin comentarios…

**rocio e-chan:** etto… O/ /O Jeff como ayuda verdad? Jajaja aunque estos dos ya avancen solos pero no muy derechos ¡buu! Esperemos y enderecen el camino pronto muchas gracias por lo de tu concejo, lo seguí y me funcionó mucho, jejeje lo del chico guapo ¡que envidia! Lástima que en mi grupo no haya de esos XD

**lolilla****:** que bueno que te haya divertido el capi anterior y si es muy bonita la historia por eso en cuanto la leí dije: esto debe ser un S&S n.n

**saku.93****:** claro que no es por tonta el que nunca me hayas dejado un Review y aparte como dicen mejor tarde que nunca no? ^-^ y actualizo todos los sábados jejeje y bueno este capi ha sido el más picante no? y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos :D

**Emily Castro:** abrazo recibido y yo también te mando uno ^_^ y bueno he aquí lo que pasará jejeje.

**Kurumy****:** siii! Hemos aprendido una nueva táctica para controlar la mente masculina muajajaja XD y apuesto a que otra vez se te olvido Ieran con ese final! ;D

**Sasha Kinoli****:** jeje así es ya tomaron un camin, chueco o el incorrecto pero juntos =D y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos =D

**Haruko Hinako****:** jajaja no los abandono aquí sigo jejeje gracias por el apoyo ^-^

**Celina Sosa****:** jejeje la verdad yo tampoco sabía lo de que a un hombre hay que hablarle en psicología inversa pero lo pondré en practica jajaja ;D

**Sakura Li Kou****:** bueno en primera gracias por leer, y segundo: esta historia no me pertenece es de Sherryl Woods yo sólo la adapto y como en el libro se desarrolla en EUA se me hizo lo más correcto respetar el lugar y si te entiendo, en realidad también estoy escribiendo un fanfic propio y me ha tocado tener que investigar todo sobre la cultura japonesa je! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ^-^ y grax por ponerme en tus alertas y favoritos

**crazy-mile****:** bueno sip ya se lo contó en medio de algo ejem importante…n.n

**moonlight-Li****:** jejeje grax y sip ya puedo caminar XD y pues ya no hubo espera por fin Saku le confesó a Shao su pasado Yupi! Aunque en un momento emmm demasiado cof, cof, intenso como dice mi maestra de lite.. se pusieron a platicar arduamente X9

**KagxInu 4 ever****:** por fin Saku le contó a Shaoran sus problemas así que ya por fin podrán y podremos dormir en paz XD

Gracias a: **Princesa Sakura** **Ire hime** y **pricessitha45655**por ponerme en sus favoritos y a **Nikkychipu**por ponerme en sus alertas, n olviden dejar un review va?

Aunque ahora me extrañó no leer de **Music Of The Sun****, ****RossinaDiFuoco****, ****Soley****, ****rukia alejandra**** y ****Endri-Chan** espero y se encuentre bien n.n

Bueno y el adelanto…

—_Pero eso ya ha quedado atrás. Ahora pueden empezar de nuevo._

—_Puede que ninguno de los dos quiera hacerlo._

—_¿Tú también prefieres regodearte en la autocompasión, como ha hecho Shaoran desde que se separó de su esposa?_

Bueno ya saben lo que espero… Muchos y lindos Reviews como siempre ¿ne? ^_^

Se cuidan…

LQM

Bye =D


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 10**

Pam tenía un brillo malévolo en la mirada cuando acorraló a Shaoran en el supermercado. Consciente como era de la tendencia de la mujer de Jeff a entrometerse en su vida, era lógico que Shaoran se preocupara al verla. Hasta el momento, había evitado todas sus inteligentes maquinaciones para buscarle novia, pero siempre corría el riesgo de bajar la guardia y que ella le concertara una de sus citas perfectas.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí —lo saludó Pam—. El hombre que estaba buscando.

Shaoran la miró con sonrisa risueña.

—No has debido de buscar mucho, porque he estado por aquí, la mayoría del tiempo con tu marido. Espero que a él no te cueste tanto encontrarlo.

—Por desgracia, Jeff me ha prohibido que vaya a verlo a donde esté trabajando —dijo con evidente frustración.

—¿Te lo ha prohibido? —preguntó él enarcando una ceja—. Debió de sentarte como un tiro.

—Dice que lo distraigo, eso me compensó de la prohibición —admitió Pam—. Además, de vez en cuando le dejo que mande, cuando no merece la pena discutir. Es bueno para la relación.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Recordaré tan sabio consejo por si alguna vez lo necesito.

—Buena idea. Ahora dime cuándo vas a venir a cenar a casa con Sakura. Sé que Jeff la invitó.

Debería haber imaginado que la invitación era idea de Pam, por mucho que Jeff hiciera parecer que había surgido de él. De hecho, le sorprendía que Pam hubiera tardado tanto, puesto que lo había visto con Sakura en el vivero hacía semanas.

—Y ella le dijo que no —le recordó—. Así que mejor lo dejamos así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se pondrán como locos.

—Prometo portarme bien.

—Cariño —empezó a decirle Shaoran riéndose—, te he visto cuando te portas bien y sigue dándome terror, especialmente si empiezas con tus preguntas.

—¿Es que tienen algo que esconder? —preguntó con expresión inocente.

—No —respondió él firmemente.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema. Además, si quieres que Sakura se quede, deberías ayudarla a hacer amigos. Jeff y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para hacerla sentirse integrada, así dejará de estar tan ansiosa por volver a Boston. Porque sigue con la idea de marcharse, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Shaoran se preguntó cuánta información le habría pasado Jeff a su mujer y cuánto había averiguado ella por sus propios medios. Pam tenía fuentes de información por toda la ciudad.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo —declaró Shaoran con firmeza.

—Sólo quiero ayudar.

—Qué gesto tan altruista —contestó él secamente.

Pero ella lo miró como si no comprendiera.

—Somos amigos, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—De todos modos, no voy a llevar a Sakura a cenar a su casa.

—¿Y si la invito yo? ¿Vendrías tú también?

Shaoran se dio cuenta enseguida de la trampa que pretendía tenderle.

—Si ella acepta la invitación, puedes estar segura de que allí estaré, pero sólo para asegurarme de que no la torturen.

Pam sonrió, satisfecha.

—Te llamaré para darte todos los detalles.

—No aceptará.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Veinte dólares.

—Y tú traes la carne para la barbacoa —lo desafió—. Y que sea buena.

—Trato hecho.

Shaoran se quedó allí de pie mientras Pam se alejaba con gesto triunfal. ¿Cómo había podido caer en la trampa? Sabía perfectamente lo lista y persuasiva que podía llegar a ser Pam. Quizá no fuera mala idea comprar la carne directamente.

* * *

—¿Conoces a una mujer bajita con la fuerza de una apisonadora llamada Pam? —preguntó Sakura cuando Shaoran la llamó aquella noche.

Aún no se había podido recuperar del encuentro con la desconocida que había aparecido en su casa esa misma tarde y se había negado a aceptar un «no» por respuesta. Jeff Clayborne había sido amable y persistente, pero su mujer había hecho de la persistencia un arte.

Shaoran gruñó antes de hablar.

—Llamaba precisamente para avisarte de que quizá te llamara.

—Pues no ha llamado, ha venido a verme.

—¿Y?

—Mañana por la noche cenamos en su casa.

—¿Cómo es posible? Creía que eras más dura.

—Yo también lo creía —aseguró con cierta rabia—. Me he enterado de la apuesta, eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme.

—¿Quieres que gane ella? —preguntó incrédulamente.

—No, quería conocer mejor a la mujer capaz de hacerte caer en una trampa tan ridícula.

—No es necesario que vayas —le recordó él.

Sakura se rió del tono esperanzado que había en su voz.

—Buen intento, pero ya es tarde. Vamos a ir, y Ieran también está invitada.

—A Pam no se le escapa una —murmuró él.

—Deberías haberlo sabido. Después de todo, es tu amiga.

—Puede que deje de serlo. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—A las seis. Dijo que sería mejor cenar temprano, por los niños.

—Te recogeré a las seis menos cuarto —anunció con resignación.

—No hace falta que vayas —sugirió Sakura—. Yo sólo me he comprometido por mí misma, tú puedes sacrificar la apuesta.

—Ni hablar.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que Pam dijo que dirías.

—Así es. No pienso dejarte sola con esa mujer ni un minuto. Si va a hacer que confieses hasta tus más oscuros secretos, quiero estar presente.

Por primera vez desde que había aceptado la invitación, Sakura tuvo dudas al respecto. No había pensado bien cuál era la intención de Pam, sólo había sentido curiosidad por ver cómo actuaba Shaoran delante de dos personas que parecían conocerlo tan bien. Además, llevaba días sin ver a Shaoran y, muy a su pesar, lo había echado de menos. Así que verlo en compañía de más gente era el modo menos peligroso de satisfacer su deseo de verlo.

—Ieran, tú y yo podríamos ir a tomar una pizza en lugar de la cena —sugirió ella—. Llevo días con ganas de comer pizza, una de ésas que tiene de todo.

—Suena bien, pero estoy seguro de que podrás plantarle cara a Pam —respondió Shaoran—. No estaría bien echarse atrás, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que no nos hará sufrir mucho.

—Bueno, quizá Ieran tenga un mal día y no pueda ir —se le ocurrió entonces, no completamente en broma.

—¿Serías capaz de utilizar a una niña para escapar? —preguntó él, fingiendo estar escandalizado.

—Sí —respondió sin titubear—. Sí, claro que lo haría —y no tendría el menor remordimiento de conciencia.

—Yo también —admitió Shaoran—. Pero a Ieran le encanta ir a casa de los Clayborne y jugar con Lyssa. No voy a negarle la diversión a mi hija sólo porque nosotros seamos unos cobardes.

Sakura suspiró con resignación.

—Está bien. Entonces nos veremos a las seis menos cuarto.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Shaoran le dijo algo más:

—Escucha, Sakura, una cosa más que debes recordar.

—¿Qué?

—Nada de besos.

Ella se echó a reír al oír aquello. Era evidente que no habría besos, especialmente si tenían intención de seguir fingiendo en público que no había absolutamente nada entre ellos.

—No creo que vaya a costarme ningún trabajo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Creo que ya has hecho suficientes apuestas por hoy, Shaoran, ¿no te parece?

* * *

Shaoran aún no comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para pasar toda una velada con Sakura bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos mejores amigos. Hacía todavía muy poco que había compartido su cama y había jurado una vez más mantenerse alejado de ella, porque la situación se estaba haciendo demasiado complicada para él.

Y, además, había accedido a llevar a Ieran, que en el coche, de camino a casa de los Clayborne, no paraba de hablar, contándole a Sakura que su mejor amiga del colegio había tenido un accidente con un bote cola de pegar y habían tenido que cortarle el pelo muy, muy corto.

—Me alegro de que no me haya pasado a mí —dijo Ieran—. Yo no voy a cortarme el pelo nunca.

—Puede que cambies de opinión cuando lo tengas tan largo que te sientes encima y tarde horas en secarse —le dijo Sakura con dulzura.

Ieran se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras observaba a Sakura.

—Tú tienes el pelo largo.

—Pero no muy largo —matizó Sakura—. Sólo lo suficiente para hacerme una trenza o una coleta cuando no tengo tiempo para peinarme mejor.

—Papá a veces me hace una coleta, pero siempre le sale torcida —dijo Ieran, desesperanzada—. Y nunca me ha hecho una trenza.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Puede que hacer peinados requiera un talento que algunos hombres no tienen. Por eso ellos llevan el pelo tan corto.

—Oye —protestó Shaoran—. Yo puedo hacer todo lo que hagas tú.

Sakura lo miró con gesto malévolo.

—¿Ese es otro de esos desafíos que tanto te gustan?

El recuerdo de otro desafío que ella le había lanzado recientemente hizo que a Shaoran le subiera la temperatura de inmediato. Y él, infeliz, le había dicho que esa noche no habría besos… Aquélla iba a ser una velada muy larga y, con Ieran como acompañante, no cabía la posibilidad de que surgiera nada después de la cena.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejar los desafíos por un tiempo —sugirió Shaoran con la voz rasgada.

—¿Qué es un desafío? —intervino Ieran.

—Es cuando alguien te reta a hacer algo —le explicó Sakura.

—¿Como cuando Kevin Reed me retó a subir a lo más alto de las barras del parque?

A Shaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

—Kevin es tonto, yo no le hice ni caso —respondió Ieran con total despreocupación.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Shaoran—. Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tema.

Sakura lo miró comprensivamente.

—¿Algún tema en particular que resulte menos peligroso?

—Sí, pensemos cómo vamos a escaparnos antes del postre.

—¡Papá! —protestó Ieran—. Tenemos que quedarnos al postre. Es lo mejor de la cena.

—Es cierto —convino Sakura.

—Pero normalmente va amenizado con un montón de preguntas que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer durante la cena —le recordó Shaoran.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón. Pero no estaría bien que intentáramos escabullirnos. Tendremos que optar por las evasivas.

—¿Con Pam, la apisonadora?

—Ahora que ya la he visto en acción, podré con ella —aseguró Sakura ingenuamente—. Estoy preparada.

—¡Ja!

Le lanzó una de esas miradas de superioridad femenina destinadas a hacer que los hombres se sintieran idiotas.

—Observa y aprende.

Shaoran contuvo una carcajada. Aquélla era una de las pocas veces en las que prefería no tener razón, pero conocía bien a Pam y, si sola era difícil, cuando contaba con el apoyo de Jeff, se convertía en la reina de los interrogatorios. Sakura y él estaban perdidos, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

* * *

El jardín delantero de la casa de los Clayborne estaba cubierto de juguetes. Sakura tuvo que sortear todo tipo de obstáculos como bicicletas, carritos e incluso un carísimo descapotable en miniatura, por no hablar de pelotas de todo tipo, pero por fin llegó a la puerta principal, que ya se encontraba abierta. Pam los esperaba apoyada en el umbral.

—Disculpen el desorden —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un abrazo a Sakura como si fueran viejas amigas. A Shaoran sin embargo lo saludó con una sonrisa con la que parecía decirle «te lo advertí» y un beso en la mejilla—. Los niños no tienen por qué recoger las cosas hasta que no entran a casa por la noche para cenar y acostarse y, créanme, siempre esperan al último minuto para hacerlo —se agachó para abrazar a Ieran—. ¿Cómo está mi niña?

—Bien —respondió la pequeña agarrándose al cuello de Pam—. ¿Dónde está Lyssa?

—En su habitación, esperándote. Ahora verás su nueva casa de muñecas. Sube —le dijo Pam señalándole la escalera—. Las llamaré cuando llegue la pizza.

—¿Los niños van a cenar pizza? —preguntó Sakura con envidia.

—Así los tendremos contentos y ocupados —respondió Pam—. Y podremos hablar tranquilamente para conocernos mejor —agarró a Sakura de la mano como si temiera que fuera a escaparse—. Si quieres, acompáñame a la cocina a terminar la ensalada mientras Shaoran va a hacer la carne con Jeff. Shaoran, Jeff está ya en la barbacoa.

Shaoran asintió, pero antes de irse se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a Sakura.

—Divide y vencerás. Ya te dije que era muy lista.

—Lo he oído —dijo Pam.

—Quería que lo oyeras —respondió él, satisfecho—. Quiero que sepas que conocemos tus estrategias.

Sakura siguió a Pam, aunque no de muy buena gana. Nada más entrar en la cocina se dio cuenta de que la familia pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Era una cocina amplia abierta al salón, donde había un enorme y, sin duda, cómodo sofá frente a una pantalla gigante de televisión, y una chimenea. La televisión estaba dirigida al sofá, pero también podía verse desde la cocina. Era el ambiente perfecto para invitar a los amigos a ver un partido de fútbol. En la cocina había un acogedor rincón para el desayuno, con una mesa y un banco corrido. Los electrodomésticos parecían todos profesionales y de acero inoxidable, dos cosas que la hermana de Sakura habría envidiado.

—Debe de gustarte mucho cocinar —comentó Sakura.

—En realidad lo odio —respondió Pam—. Pero dado que tengo que hacerlo para cinco personas, pensé que lo mejor sería crear un espacio en el que estuviese cómoda.

—¿Pero también trabajas con Jeff en el vivero?

—Así fue cómo nos conocimos —recordó con un brillo de romanticismo en la mirada—. A mí me encantan las plantas y cuando llegué a la ciudad con el título de licenciada en Horticultura, su padre me contrató.

—¿Y fue amor a primera vista? —preguntó Sakura.

Pam se echó a reír.

—En absoluto. Nada más conocerme y saber que venía de la universidad, Jeff creyó que era una listilla. Solía decirme que los libros no eran tan importantes, que como realmente se aprendía era con la experiencia. Él había crecido en aquel negocio y creía saberlo todo. Pero entonces se le murió un carísimo jardín que había plantado en una casa y no tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado.

—Y supongo que tú se lo dijiste.

—No, no —dijo Pam—. Dejé que sufriera algún tiempo. Estaba agobiado y preocupado, pero se negaba a pedirme ayuda, así que yo seguí con mi trabajo sin abrir la boca. Después de una semana, la clienta se presentó en el vivero y se puso como loca, dijo que le habíamos hecho perder mucho dinero y amenazó con irse a otro vivero si no solucionábamos el problema de inmediato. Jeff estaba a punto de ofrecerle el reembolso de todo lo que había gastado, pero me apiadé de él e intervine.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que la clienta habría cometido un grave error yendo a otro vivero, porque volvería a tener exactamente el mismo problema. No sé quién se quedó más boquiabierto si la clienta o Jeff, pero de todos modos me siguió la corriente.

—¿Sabía ya lo que habías descubierto?

—No —dijo Pam con una sonrisa—. Pero le dijo que yo era la experta y que por tanto sabía cómo solucionar el problema.

—Entonces le salvaste el cuello —concluyó Sakura.

—Sí. Yo había visto las plantas que Jeff había sacado del jardín y me había fijado en que tenían las raíces destrozadas por culpa de algún bicho. Conseguimos deshacernos de los molestos animalillos, que se alimentaban de las raíces, y, cuando replantamos, todo brotó de maravilla. Esa noche Jeff me pidió prestados algunos de los libros de la universidad. Empezamos a estudiar juntos y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que formábamos un buen equipo —terminó la historia con el mismo brillo de felicidad en la mirada con el que la había empezado—. Y aquí estamos, diez años después y tan contentos como al principio.

—Desde luego hacen muy buena pareja —comentó Sakura, sin poder ocultar el deseo de tener algo parecido.

—Sí —asintió Pam, e inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad que Sakura le había brindado—. ¿Y qué hay de Shaoran y de ti?

—¿Qué hay de qué? —respondió a modo de evasiva.

—¿Qué tal pareja hacen ustedes?

—Una imposible —admitió Sakura.

—Sé que él aún tiene el lastre que le dejó su ex mujer. ¿Y tú?

Al ver que Sakura no decía nada, Pam añadió:

—¿Estoy siendo muy indiscreta?

—Bastante —respondió Sakura con la esperanza de que eso la disuadiera de continuar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero no parecía muy sincera—. ¿Qué clase de lastre llevas tú? ¿Un ex marido?

Sakura no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era evidente que aquella mujer no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

—No —respondió por fin—. No hay ningún ex marido.

—¿Ex novio entonces?

—Algo parecido.

Pam abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ex novia?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de contarle la verdad, pero después pensó que no conocía tanto a Pam como para compartir con ella algo tan personal.

—No merece la pena ni hablar de ello —dijo después de un rato y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que realmente no merecía la pena.

Toshio era el que tenía un problema. Eso no significaba que los suyos fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ahora veía las cosas con más perspectiva y sentía que lo sucedido la había ayudado a aprender algo de sí misma y de su habilidad para juzgar a las personas.

Pam la miró con amabilidad.

—Sé que me estoy entrometiendo, pero sólo lo hago porque Shaoran me importa mucho.

—A mí también —nunca antes se había permitido admitir eso.

—Entonces no veo dónde está el problema —opinó Pam—. Está claro que entre ustedes hay mucha atracción. ¿Por qué no se dejan llevar?

—Los dos hemos vivido experiencias difíciles —respondió concisamente.

La experiencia había hecho que Shaoran ahora tuviera miedo de volver a sentir algo por alguien y que ella fuera consciente de sus defectos. En tales condiciones, sería imposible que naciera la confianza. Desde luego, no era el contexto ideal para formar una pareja feliz.

—Pero eso ya ha quedado atrás —insistió Pam—. Ahora pueden empezar de nuevo.

—Puede que ninguno de los dos quiera hacerlo.

—¿Tú también prefieres regodearte en la autocompasión, como ha hecho Shaoran desde que se separó de su esposa?

—Yo no quiero nada de eso, pero sí espero aprender algo del pasado.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que has aprendido algo si no vuelves al terreno de juego? —preguntó Pam.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —admitió Sakura.

—Creo que lo que les hace falta es un pequeño empujón de sus amigos —dijo a modo de conclusión, justo en el momento en que ambos hombres llegaban con la carne.

—Dale un respiro, Pam —le pidió Shaoran, mirando a Sakura con preocupación.

Sakura se esforzó por sonreír.

—Sólo era una charla entre mujeres.

—¡Ja! —dijo Jeff al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un beso a su esposa—. Pam tiene un objetivo que cumplir. Shaoran es su proyecto personal desde que llegó a la ciudad. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has intentado emparejarlo, mi amor?

—Siempre «intentado» —intervino Shaoran—. Porque nunca he aceptado.

—Ni una sola vez —confirmó Pam con rabia—. Está arruinando mi reputación. Les he buscado pareja a otros amigos solteros con mucho éxito.

—Pero ¿qué te he dicho yo siempre? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Que ya encontrarías a alguien tú solo cuando estuvieras preparado —Pam miró a su amigo fijamente—. ¿Lo estás ya?

Shaoran se echó a reír, pero a Sakura se le encogió el corazón.

—Buen intento, guapa —dijo él—. Será mejor que cenemos antes de que se enfríe la carne.

Shaoran agarró de la mano a Sakura al pasar por su lado y la llevó a la mesa.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dijo ofreciéndole una silla—. Así podré defenderte de Pam.

—Creo que Pam se va a tomar el resto de la noche de descanso —opinó Jeff sin apartar la vista de su mujer.

—De eso nada —replicó la aludida—. Sólo hasta el postre. He hecho pastel de chocolate, que es un magnífico incentivo para hacer hablar a la gente.

—Odio el chocolate —afirmó Shaoran.

—Mentiroso —dijo Pam—. La última vez que lo hice, me confesaste todo tipo de secretos con tal de conseguir que te diera otro trozo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de sorpresa de Shaoran.

—¿Utilizaste el pastel para sonsacarme información? —preguntó incrédulamente.

—Claro —confesó Pam.

Shaoran se volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Ya te dije que teníamos que escapar antes del postre.

—Por un pastel de chocolate como ése, creo que puedo arriesgarme —dijo Sakura.

—Entonces estás perdida —auguró él.

Probablemente, pensó Sakura, pero no tenía por qué contar nada que no quisiera que supieran aquellas tres personas. Podía disfrutar del pastel sin revelar ningún secreto.

Sin embargo, al mirar a Shaoran a los ojos y ver en ellos la misma llama que había encendido en ella hacía unas noches, Sakura empezó a preguntarse por qué era tan necesario guardar secretos.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **Konichiwa! bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está de nuevo la adorable Ieran ^-^ aunque sea sólo un ratito pero hemos disfrutado de nuevo de su presencia ne? Y que más puedo decir… aishh esos 2 son más desesperantes que… mmmm… que quedarme sin internet! Jajajaja, pero bueno si las hermanas de Sakura no pudieron darles un empujon a esos 2 menos va a poder sola Pam verdad? Jojojojo pues ya veremos como les va a ese par de lentos… **por cierto revelaré una gran incógnita viendo que solo faltan 6 capítulos para que se termine T-T: Meiling no va a aparecer, así que si ese par tiene problemas es por su propia culpa jajaja **

Lamento mucho no poder contestar sus Reviews del capi pasado T-T pero… tengo que hacer 2 pinturas, un trabajo de biología, estudiar para mi examen de etimologías y el de química, ir a una obra hoy y a un museo mañana… y ya T-T moriré! Por poco y no puedo actualizar pero me dije: "no, Pau tienes que subir el capi, tú te comprometiste a hacerlo y no las puedes dejar con duda después del capi tan hot que subiste la semana pasada jojojo"

Pero bueno, gracias a: **RossinaDiFuoco****, Emily Castro, ****saku.93****, ****Celina Sosa****, ****Kurumy****, ****Carito-Chan0****, ****Music Of The Sun****, ****Soley****, darck Shaoran, rocio e-chan, ****moonlight-Li****, ****Endri-Chan** por sus hermosos Reviews de nuevo, lo siento por no poder contestar T-T

También gracias a: **Altarri****, ****Dyanny-chan****, ****CintyVeint****, ****Endri-Chan**** n.n y ****Lovene Chan** por ponerme en sus favoritos y a: **Altarri** jejeje de nuevo, **Ossalia**** y a ****CintyVeint** jiji otra vez, por ponerme en sus alertas, no olviden comentar va?

¡Wii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii iii iii iii iiii iiii! Gracias! Muchas gracias! Arigatou! La historia ha llegado a los 101 reviews ^-^ de verdad que me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado tanto la historia ^_^ de verdad gracias! Si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría aquí, adaptando esta linda historia y tratando de terminar lo más pronto posible mi propia historia. De nuevo, no importa que parezca que ya me trabé jejeje, muchas gracias por hacer esto posible n.n

Bueno ya saben que espero sus lindos Reviews con sus impresiones, comentarios, dudas y la próxima semana si podré responder… n_n

* * *

El adelanto:

—_Lo has pasado bien, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y te sentías cómoda?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y te parece tan absurdo como me parece a mí?_

—_¿El qué? ¿Que lo hayamos pasado bien o que nos esforcemos en luchar contra ello?_

Jojojo, bueno es todo por hoy…

Recuerden que:

LQM…

Se cuidan…

Y se portan bien, no hagan cosas malas, jajaja, bueno, y si las hacen invitan va?

Cuiden el agua n_n

Duerman bien…

Aliméntense sanamente…

Y nada con exceso, todo con medida…

Bye

=D


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A: por favor lean lo de abajo en negritas =D**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 11**

Shaoran no recordaba la última vez que se había encontrado tan relajado o había pasado una velada tan agradable con amigos. Ni siquiera las insistentes preguntas de Pam habían conseguido incomodarlo después de un rato, probablemente porque Sakura las había sorteado con verdadero aplomo. Había conseguido comerse una enorme porción del famoso pastel de chocolate de Pam sin revelar ni un solo secreto, lo cual había sido un poco decepcionante para Shaoran, que albergaba la esperanza de averiguar algo más del hombre que la había traicionado. Pero, de todos modos, debía admirar la habilidad con que había esquivado el interrogatorio de su amiga.

Con Ieran dormida en el asiento de atrás del coche, Shaoran conducía mientras pensaba lo bien que se había sentido esa noche. Le resultaba imposible recordar una sola ocasión, durante su tumultuoso matrimonio, en la que hubiera disfrutado del sentimiento de satisfacción que ahora experimentaba.

Después de los primeros meses de matrimonio, Meiling se había negado a salir con sus viejos amigos, seguramente porque prefería drogarse en privado. Sus continuas negativas habían acabado por aislarlos de todos, y eso había hecho que para Shaoran fuera mucho más difícil adaptarse tras la separación.

El problema era que Sakura seguía empeñada en volver a Boston, lo que significaba que la sensación de bienestar no duraría.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura al ver que pasaban los minutos y él seguía callado y algo tenso.

—Nada.

Lo miró con evidente impaciencia.

—Vamos, Shaoran. Hace menos de quince minutos, cuando hemos salido de casa de Jeff y Pam, no dejabas de sonreír, ahora parece que te hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo.

—En cierto modo, eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido —admitió, con gesto apesadumbrado—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que lo de esta noche ha sido una mentira.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Shaoran luchaba por expresar sus emociones, algo que normalmente evitaba a toda costa.

—Allí estábamos nosotros —comenzó a decir—, fingiendo no ser una pareja.

—Porque no lo somos.

Él la miró, desolado.

—Sin embargo, parecía que sí lo éramos. Jeff y Pam también lo han notado. Pam no tardará en pedirnos que anunciemos la fecha de la boda. Así es ella, quiere que todos a su alrededor sean tan felices como lo son ellos. Está convencida de que el matrimonio es la cura de todos los males.

La expresión del rostro de Sakura cambió al oír aquello.

—Vaya, Shaoran, lo siento mucho. No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tienes razón. No debería haber aceptado la invitación, no he hecho más que alimentar sus pretensiones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no es lo peor.

—¿Qué es lo peor?

No estaba seguro de sí quería desnudar su corazón del todo, así que optó por preguntarle:

—Lo has pasado bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió cándidamente.

—¿Y te sentías cómoda?

—Sí.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a Rose Cottage y Shaoran detuvo el coche frente a la puerta y apagó el motor.

—¿Y te parece tan absurdo como me parece a mí?

—¿El qué? ¿Que lo hayamos pasado bien o que nos esforcemos en luchar contra ello?

—Las dos cosas.

Sakura se quedó con la mirada perdida en el infinito durante tanto tiempo que Shaoran pensó que no iba a responder, pero finalmente giró la cabeza y lo miró.

—Ésa es la situación en la que estamos —dijo con voz tranquila—. No podemos cambiarlo. Los dos intentamos ser sinceros.

—Quizá deberíamos intentar cambiar de situación —sugirió él, a pesar de que jamás habría pensado que diría algo así. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría el momento en el que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse de nuevo, pero merecía la pena hacerlo si ése era el modo de conseguir que los sentimientos de aquella noche duraran para siempre. Sakura no era Meiling. Ni mucho menos. Sakura era fuerte. Quizá esa vez las cosas no salieran mal, si admitían lo que había entre ambos y luchaban por ello con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Podrías hacerlo? —preguntó ella con dudas—. ¿Podrías dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante?

Shaoran no estaba seguro. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía tanto miedo como ella.

—Sinceramente, nunca antes lo he intentado, pero me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Y a ti?

—No sé si puedo, Shaoran —susurró—. No lo sé. No eres tú del que no estoy segura. En realidad, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es en mí en quien no confío. No me fío de mi buen juicio.

—¿Y ni siquiera quieres intentarlo? —siguió preguntando él—. Lo que tenemos es algo maravilloso y poco común; sería un crimen darle la espalda sólo porque tenemos miedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ese tipo casado?

—Seis meses.

—Yo con Meiling estuve dos años. Prometimos querernos en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… y, al cabo de menos de un año, nuestra relación era ya un desastre. Si yo puedo intentar dejar atrás todo eso, seguro que tú podrás olvidar unos pocos meses con un hombre al que, es obvio, no conocías bien.

—Haces que parezca fácil, como si sólo con chasquear los dedos pudieran desaparecer las decisiones equivocadas y el dolor.

—Sé que no van a desaparecer —dijo con impaciencia—. Pero puede que consigamos ver las cosas con más perspectiva y quitarle importancia al pasado —la miró fijamente antes de continuar—. ¿Sigues enamorada de ese hombre? ¿Es eso lo que ocurre?

—No, en absoluto —respondió Sakura con tanta contundencia que tuvo que creerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar entonces? No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana mismo, sólo que veamos qué sentimos estando juntos y adónde nos lleva.

—Pero tengo que volver a Boston —afirmó con una cabezonería que le hacía olvidar el resto—. Eso no ha cambiado.

Shaoran tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo al volante y liberar un poco de la frustración que sentía, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ata tanto a Boston?

Sakura titubeó unos segundos, como si no estuviera del todo segura de lo que era.

—Mi familia, mis raíces —respondió por fin.

—Aquí también tienes raíces —le recordó él.

—No, aquí tengo recuerdos —corrigió ella—. No es lo mismo.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, consciente de que había perdido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había dejado en Boston, y no creía que fuera algo tan simple como su familia o sus raíces, era más importante para ella que lo que había encontrado allí. No podía seguir presionándola y luchando en una batalla que era obvio que estaba perdida de antemano.

—Supongo que eso lo dice todo —dijo él en tono concluyente—. Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta,

Sakura parecía casi tan triste como él.

—No hace falta.

—Pero voy a acompañarte de todos modos —insistió mientras salía del coche.

Sólo cuando le abrió la puerta para que saliera del coche y se encontró frente a ella a la luz de la luna llena, vio las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos y habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas. Shaoran se las secó mientras la miraba con el corazón encogido.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró justo antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Ni siquiera al decirlo sabía muy bien a qué se refería: al beso, a la separación o a toda la situación.

Como no estaba seguro, no se permitió dejarse llevar por el beso como le habría gustado hacerlo, ni lo alargó hasta hacerla gemir. Le bastó con comprobar que ella respondía a su proximidad y notar su calor. Eso le hizo sentirse tan bien como el resto de la noche. ¿Cómo podía Sakura dar la espalda a aquello?

Shaoran suspiró al pensar en el lío en que se habían metido. No estaba bien desearla tanto como la deseaba, sabiendo que no podía ser. Pero dijeran lo que dijeran ella y su conciencia, aquello le hacía sentir bien.

* * *

Sakura aún seguía temblando después de que Shaoran se hubiera marchado. Se llevó la mano a los labios, donde aún podía sentir aquel beso inesperado.

No podía olvidar el dolor que impregnaba su voz y la tristeza que había en su mirada, pero, sobre todo, no podía olvidar que ella era la responsable de ambas cosas. Había sido sincera con él, sólo le había dicho lo que ambos ya sabían: que fuera lo que fuera lo que sentían, no podría durar. Sin embargo, se había sentido como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón.

Y se hubiera clavado otro a sí misma.

¿Por qué iba a sentirse tan triste si no era porque se había enamorado un poco de él?

—Eso no puede ser —se dijo tajantemente, negando el sentimiento que nacía dentro de ella cada vez que pensaba en él.

No había nadie cerca para rebatirla, así que aceptó que efectivamente no podía ser y lo hizo con la misma determinación con la que había tratado de mantenerse alejada de él. Si se esforzaba en fingir que Shaoran no existía, quizá fuera capaz de marcharse cuando llegara el momento.

Y tendría que ser pronto, se advirtió a sí misma. No podía alargar la situación indefinidamente, ni por él ni por ella misma. Si había tomado la decisión de marcharse, debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando sonó el teléfono. Corrió a responder, agradecida de que algo apartara sus pensamientos de Shaoran.

Pero en cuanto oyó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la línea, rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Saku? Sakura, dime algo ahora mismo —le ordenó Tomoyo al ver que los sollozos continuaban—. Maldita sea, ¿quieres que me monte en el coche y vaya ahora mismo?

La idea hizo que el llanto desapareciera automáticamente.

—No —dijo Sakura por fin.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora cuéntame qué te ocurre.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Shaoran —soltó de golpe, sobre todo para ver qué sentía al decirlo en voz alta. Desgraciadamente, también al oírlo sintió que era cierto.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó su hermana.

—Pero no puedo enamorarme de él —protestó Sakura—. Es absurdo. Apenas lo conozco. Además, yo no vivo aquí, vivo en Boston.

—Ahora mismo no —le recordó Tomoyo aguantándose la risa—. En cuanto a que sea demasiado pronto, a veces una no tarda nada en enamorarse. Sobre todo, cuando se encuentra a la persona adecuada.

—La última vez que me enamoré, salió todo mal.

—Cierto —asintió Tomoyo con firmeza—. Pero eres una mujer inteligente y has aprendido la lección.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque yo no lo sé.

—¿Shaoran te oculta algo?

—Sí —dijo automáticamente para aferrarse a la excusa.

—¿Qué?

En realidad, no sabía qué le hacía pensar que no era sincero con ella.

—Nunca habla de su matrimonio, no me da ningún detalle. Sólo me ha dicho que no siente nada por ella. Su mujer empezó a consumir drogas, por eso se divorció de ella y consiguió la custodia de Ieran.

—A mí me parece que te ha dado bastante información —opinó Tomoyo—. ¿Tú no lo crees?

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿dónde está el problema?

—Pero ¿qué pasa si me equivoco? ¿Y si hay algo más? ¿Y si ella vuelve y Shaoran la acepta?

—¿Y si confías en lo que él te ha dicho? —sugirió Tomoyo—. ¿Y si es cierto que no siente nada por ella y que a la que quiere es a ti?

—Pensé que ustedes no se fiaban de él —le recordó Sakura, molesta porque de pronto su hermana estuviese defendiendo a Shaoran.

—No, Saku, sólo te dijimos que te aseguraras de que te decía todo lo que necesitas saber sobre él. Escucha, cielo, nosotras no podemos tomar una decisión por ti. Tú eres la única que sabe si lo amas y si merece la pena cambiar todo lo que tienes que cambiar para no perderlo.

—Puede que sí merezca la pena —Sakura recordó lo que había sentido al hacer el amor con él. No había sido sólo el placer sexual, Shaoran la había hecho sentirse… querida.

Y esa misma noche le había abierto otra parte de su vida, compartiendo una noche con ella y con sus amigos. Algo que el cretino de Toshio no había hecho ni una sola vez; porque no podía, por supuesto, porque para él Sakura sólo era un oscuro secreto.

También estaba Ieran. A pesar de todos sus miedos, Shaoran le había permitido conocer mejor a su hija, que era lo más preciado que había en su vida. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, si tuviera la menor duda de que no podía confiar en ella, no habría dejado que se acercara a Ieran y le rompiera el corazón a su pequeña.

Poco a poco, le había dejado entrar en su vida; ella, sin embargo, no había hecho lo mismo. Le había ocultado cosas, había intentado mantenerlo apartado de sus hermanas y lo había rechazado cuando había intentado pedirle algo más que una relación superficial. Se había protegido con uñas y dientes, pero ¿qué había conseguido con ello? De todos modos, se había enamorado de él. Podía marcharse a Boston, pero lo haría con el corazón roto.

—Soy una tonta —dijo después de un largo silencio.

—No es cierto —respondió Tomoyo con lealtad.

—Shaoran no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Entonces el tonto es él.

—No lo es —negó rotundamente.

La respuesta de Tomoyo a su negación fue una sonora carcajada.

—Si saltas en su defensa con tanta rapidez, creo que ya tienes una respuesta, hermanita. Ahora sólo tienes que pensar qué vas a hacer al respecto.

Sakura apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

—Ya lo averiguarás —aseguró Tomoyo—. Si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que llamar y acudiremos a abrirte los ojos hasta que veas la respuesta clara como el agua.

Sakura sonrió.

—Creo que voy a intentar solucionarlo sola.

—Sabes que te queremos mucho.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Hermanita, tengo la sensación de que conseguirás encontrar un hueco en tu corazón para Shaoran e Ieran.

Sakura también empezaba a creerlo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

—¿Cuándo vamos a volver a ver a Sakura? —preguntó Ieran por enésima vez durante el desayuno. Había pasado una semana desde la noche en que la había dejado en su casa con lágrimas en los ojos—. Creía que era nuestra amiga.

—Y lo es —respondió Shaoran, malhumorado. Llevaba días sin dormir a causa de Sakura y de su empeño en no darle una oportunidad a lo que había entre ellos. Pero esa mañana no quería pensar en ella. Sinceramente, había creído que lo llamaría y le diría que había reconsiderado su decisión.

—Entonces ¿por qué no podemos verla? —insistió Ieran.

—¿A qué viene esta repentina fascinación por Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Sakura los había cautivado a los dos. De hecho, él llevaba de mal humor desde que había hecho el amor con ella y se había dado cuenta de que, de todos modos, seguía empeñada en marcharse.

—Sakura me gusta —razonó Ieran, como si eso fuera más que suficiente para explicar su incondicional lealtad—. Y es una chica, sabe cosas que tú no sabes.

—¿Como qué?

—Sabe hacer trenzas.

Shaoran miró a su hija, maravillado.

—No sabía que quisieras hacerte trenzas.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Sakura sabe hacerlas?

—Me lo dijo ella —explicó la pequeña pacientemente—. En el coche. ¿Es que no estabas escuchando?

Shaoran había oído algo de coletas torcidas, pero, evidentemente, no había comprendido lo que eso significaba para su hija.

—Y me dijo también que podría pintarme las uñas —añadió Ieran con entusiasmo.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Shaoran, escandalizado.

Odiaba que los niños intentaran parecer mayores. La edad adulta y las responsabilidades que conllevaba ya llegaban demasiado rápido sin necesidad de adelantarse. Él quería que su hija fuera una niña tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque tienes seis años.

—Pero sería divertido —gritó Ieran.

Shaoran la miró con impotencia. ¿Trenzas? ¿Uñas pintadas? Si ya se sentía tan desorientado ahora que Ieran tenía seis años, prefería no pensar cómo se las iba a arreglar cuando llegara a la adolescencia.

Para tratar de protegerse, había prometido no volver a acercarse a Sakura y, si estaba considerando la idea de romper dicha promesa, era por su hija, para que Sakura pudiera peinarla y pintarle las uñas como ella quisiera… ¡Ja! ¿A quién quería engañar? En realidad, llevaba días buscando una excusa para volver a verla y Ieran acababa de servírsela en bandeja de plata.

—Hablaré con Sakura después de llevarte al colegio —le prometió, fingiendo hacerlo a regañadientes—. Si a ella le parece bien, iremos a verla más tarde y las dos podrán jugar al salón de belleza.

Ieran sonrió tanto como le permitía su pequeña boca y el llanto quedó olvidado.

—Gracias, papi.

«Si pudiera poner fin a todas las rabietas con esta facilidad… », deseó Shaoran con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba que el camino para encontrar la felicidad fuera tan obvio.

Pero lo cierto era que, últimamente, tenía la sensación de que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y hacía que todas sus promesas de no volver a tener una relación hubieran quedado enterradas y olvidadas. De hecho, de pronto se preguntaba si no debería seguir intentando convencer a Sakura de que no se marchara. Quizá la primera vez había reaccionado de un modo instintivo, igual que había hecho él muchas veces desde que la había conocido.

Por eso se había propuesto no verla, porque temía suplicarle que se quedara con él y luego descubrir que no era eso lo que quería. Así que lo mejor era alejarse de ella hasta estar seguro de que era realmente lo que deseaba. Mejor evitarse otro rechazo que le hiciera recordar lo que había sentido cuando la madre de Ieran había elegido las drogas en lugar de a su marido y a su hija.

Hasta entonces, tampoco pasaría nada porque llevara a Ieran a su casa, si Sakura estaba de acuerdo con la visita, por supuesto. Él ni siquiera tenía por qué entrar. Y con Ieran cerca, no se dejaría llevar por la necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que accediera a quedarse con él en Virginia.

Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo era cuestión de concentrarse y guardar las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

El plan de Shaoran se fue al traste en cuanto se encontró frente a Sakura después de dejar a Ieran en el colegio. Tenía unas enormes ojeras que daban fe de que había dormido tan mal como él. Su deliciosa boca se curvó en una sonrisa con la que parecía suplicarle que la besara.

—Estaba pensando en llamarte —dijo ella.

Sus palabras sonaron forzadas. Quizá porque las dijo después de que llevaran tanto tiempo el uno frente al otro, mirándose en silencio, que Shaoran había empezado a sentirse incómodo.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pudo decir él.

—Siento mucho cómo acabaron las cosas la otra noche.

Él continuaba sin saber qué decir y empezaba a sentirse tonto. Afortunadamente, ella sí parecía tener cosas que decirle, así que la dejó continuar.

—No debería haberte apartado de ese modo —dijo ella—. Sobre todo, porque lo que en realidad quería era que te quedaras y pudiéramos seguir hablando.

—Tú no me apartaste.

—Pero el resultado ha sido el mismo —aseguró Sakura con tristeza—. Desde entonces no has venido por aquí.

—La verdad es que he pensado en llamarte para preguntarte si querías que plantáramos capuchinas en el jardín. ¿Sabías que se comen?

Sakura sonrió.

—Sí. Mi hermana Chiharu es editora de una revista de gastronomía y siempre nos cuenta ese tipo de cosas curiosas. Seguro que le gustaría que plantara capuchinas.

—Entonces me encargaré de comprarlas —decidió.

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio.

—¿Has venido sólo para hablarme de las capuchinas o hay algún otro motivo?

Shaoran trató de sacudirse el aturdimiento que se había apoderado de él en cuanto la había visto.

—En realidad he venido por Ieran.

—¿Está bien?

—Supongo que eso depende de lo importante que sean los peinados para ustedes las mujeres.

Sakura lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere hacerse trenzas y dice que tú sabes hacerlas.

—Claro.

—Y también quiere que le pintes las uñas —añadió Shaoran.

—Eso también sé hacerlo.

—¿Te vendría bien esta tarde? Ya sabes cómo son los niños cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza; no te dejan en paz hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. Y Ieran es peor que ningún otro niño.

—Esta tarde me parece bien —después, se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Tú tienes pensado quedarte mientras la peino y le pinto las uñas?

—No, por Dios —se apresuró a decir Shaoran—. A menos que necesites que lo haga. Normalmente, no dejaría a Ieran con nadie que no fuera su canguro, pero tiene tantas ganas de venir que no creo que le moleste que yo me vaya.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Creo que nos las arreglaremos sin ti. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende, pensé que no querías que tuviera mucha relación con Ieran, y menos después de lo que te dije la otra noche.

Shaoran hizo una pausa mientras pensaba qué contestar. Acabó optando por la verdad.

—Me temo que ya es tarde. La tienes fascinada.

Increíblemente, en los ojos de Sakura apareció un brillo de alegría.

—Me encanta oír eso. A mí ella también me tiene fascinada.

—Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Los niños se encariñan con facilidad.

—A veces los adultos también —dijo ella en un tono que lo agarró desprevenido.

Shaoran intentó interpretar el significado de aquel comentario por la expresión de su rostro, pero no supo qué significaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con cautela.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo ella.

Una luz de esperanza se iluminó en el corazón de Shaoran, pero prefirió no perder el control.

—Dímelo en cuanto lo sepas.

—Créeme, serás el primero en saberlo.

La miró a los ojos y vio el deseo reflejado en ellos.

—Entonces te veré luego.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—A eso de las tres y media.

—Muy bien.

No conseguía moverse, ni apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Querías algo más? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios… y en la mirada.

—No —dijo él, luchando por darse media vuelta.

Aquello era lamentable, pensó Shaoran. Se comportaba como un adolescente enamorado. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ella también. Eso le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y, cuando llegó a la camioneta, estaba riéndose abiertamente. Quizá no hubiera sido tan mala idea ir a verla.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **Konichiwa! ¿Cómo les fue la semana pasada? A mí de la patada T-T pero bueno fiuuuu! Casi se acaban mis semanas de exámenes para prepararse a las vacaciones… por cierto, odio a mi maestra de historia y su sarcasmo ¬¬X por lo menos el próximo año no tendré historia wiiii! Jajaja… y no, no estoy dando largas para explicar por qué no subí el capi el sábado y bueno, en realidad es que lo subí pero no se publicó y luego el domingo intenté volverlo a subir pero no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta! T_T **Bueno ahora que ya explique y dejándolos de aburrir tengo 2 cosas que Mmmmm… comentar, agregar, declarar? ^_^U Jajaja:**

**1.- Bueno, déjenme decirles que me encantaría que me agregaran al msn casi no me conecto por la escuela pero ya voy a salir de vacaciones entonces será más seguido, mi correo está en mi profile así que quien quiera platicar con esta loca lectora, adaptadora y escritora de fics lo puede hacer XD…**

**2.- El siguiente punto es que esta historia está llegando a su fin y pues de esta saga son 4 libros les gustaría que adapte los 4? Y si sí con cuáles parejas? Respeto el orden o quieren que vuelva a adaptar un S&S? Ustedes deciden, porque tengo otra historia para adaptar en mente en lo que termino mi fanfic XD ustedes díganme ;D**

*******Hay una encuesta en mi profile sobre el punto 2, sino la ven, pueden dejarme su opinión en un review ^_^**

Ahora sí el resumen…

Bueno, sinceramente es muy molesto que Saku no haya querido formalizar la relación con Shaoran digo quien no quisiera tener a ese hombre como novio? Jajaja pero ya vimos que a Saku le faltaban unas buenas cachetadas o mejor un susto/amenaza de volver a tener a sus hermanas de visita jajaja XD para poder darse cuenta de las cosas o no? Ahora falta que Shaoran no vaya a meter la pata XD

Siguiendo el protocolo XD aquí van las respuestas a sus lindos Reviews:

**Celina Sosa****:** bueno, digamos que Pam conoce lo que es la perseverancia jajajaja y pues en cuanto a lo del postre no conto nada jajaja aaaah que decepción para Shaoran no? XD

**saku.93****:** jajaja pues la verdad si fueras Sakura o Shaoran no dirías que Pam es linda jajaja XD y pues de nuevo aquí esta la linda de Ieran ^_^

**KagxInu 4 ever****:** no te preocupes, yo comprendo n_n, sobre lo del pastel, sabemos la debilidad que tiene Shaoran con respecto al chocolate jajaja y yo lo haría solo por saber que la combinación es chocolate+pastel= tentación XD

**l****olilla****:** pues Saku tiene un 10 por pasarla sin problemas y con una buena rebanada no crees? Jajaja si la verdad necesitan un empujón pero a veces Pam es más que entrometida XD

**moonlight-Li****:** el fuego es atrayente? Jojojo interesante descripción de esos 2, y lo dices por experiencia? XD jajaja no te creas jajaja todos hemos jugado con fuego alguna vez no? Jijijiy bueno no todo salió bien pero no todo salió mal =D jajaja

**Endri-Chan****:** jajaja Pam si puede ser devertida pero al mismo tiempo taaaaaaaaan entrometida jajaja pero pues sí como dices tiene razón: el que no arriesga, no gana ;9

**Emily Castro:** claro! Lo niegan y es como la psicología inversa no? Jajaja pero si no hicieran eso no habría historia X9

**RossinaDiFuoco****:** bueno en realidad no causo una conversación pero más adelante causará controversia ese pastel jajajaja la verdad, cuando lo leí yo también esperaba algo más pero con Pam se rellena un poco y sobre lo que puedes hacer después de que se termine es seguir leyendo mis otros proyectos! Jajaja (_esto_ _se llama promoción gratuita XD_) jojojo pero ya estará en tu decisión =D

**darck Shaoran:** te juro que te hubiera agregado pero en el review no se ve tu correo ¬¬X siempre borra eso fanfiction, pero si me quieres agregar mi correo está en mi profile sino puedes verlo aquí te lo dejo: es pau_mel15(arroba) hotmail . com =D

**Music Of The Sun****:** XD lo siento jajaja pero hasta ahí da ese capi jajajaja sé que es una tortura pero vale la pena no? XD jajaja pero este termina más feliz o no? Jajaja pero pues ya se va a acabar la historia y hay que dejar con un poco de suspenso jajaja X9

**estrella rosada:** gracias por comentar que te gustó tanto la historia, espero y tu también sigas diciéndome tus impresiones sobre los capis =D

**rocio e-chan:** y aquí aparece la linda Ieran otra vez 8D y sip Jeff y Pam son una linda pareja, creo que todos tenemos nuestro complemento en esta vida =D y pues Saku y Shao se tienen que decir la verdad ya, porque ya casi se acaba la historia no? XD

**kata:** jajaja más acción! XD pues tal vez la haya, tal vez no jajajaja pero para avanzar necesitan hablar, me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí =D

**Carito-Chan0****: **jajaja es soborno y chantaje jajaja y con maña jajaja y creo que si esta así de bueno todos queremos pastel! XD

Y gracias a: **flowerbud****, ****Mafeh9****, ****CammiB****, ****LalySempai**, por ponerme en sus alertas no olviden comentar va?

Bueno aqui va el adelanto:

_—Mi madre ni siquiera ha venido a verme nunca. Preferiría que tú fueras mi madre._

_—No es tan sencillo._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque son los mayores los que tienen que decidir si quieren casarse._

_—¿Es que a ti no te gusta mi padre?_

Espero y les haya gustado…

LQM…

Se cuidan…

Bye =D


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 12**

Después de ir al centro a hacerse con una variada selección de esmaltes de uñas, Sakura cantó a todo volumen los viejos éxitos de la radio mientras reunía todo lo necesario para el cambio de imagen de Ieran. Era la primera vez desde hacía siglos que se sentía completamente despreocupada y alegre. Quizá aquella sesión de belleza con Ieran era justo lo que necesitaba; la oportunidad para centrarse en las necesidades de otra persona, para variar.

Aún recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado sus hermanas y ella tantas y tantas veces a la edad de Ieran, cuando se encerraban en un cuarto a disfrazarse y maquillarse con las cosas de su madre. Aquél era su juego preferido para los días de lluvia.

Sakura seguía cantando, inventándose las letras si no conocía la canción, cuando sonó el teléfono. Bajó el volumen de la radio y acudió a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sakura Kinomoto? —preguntó una voz que no le resultaba familiar.

—Sí.

—Soy Adele Sinclair, la directora de la escuela. Siento molestarla, pero es una emergencia. Se trata de Ieran Li.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Una emergencia relacionada con Ieran? ¿Por qué demonios la llamarían a ella del colegio?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ieran está bien? ¿Han llamado a su padre?

—Ieran ha tenido uno de sus ataques —dijo la directora en un tono que indicaba que esperaba que Sakura supiera lo que eso significaba.

—¿Ataques? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—En pocas palabras, se enfadó por algo y le dio un berrinche, pero no conseguimos hacer que se calme.

Por encima de la voz de la señora Sinclair, Sakura podía oír los gritos desesperados de un niño que debía ser Ieran. Aunque Shaoran le había hablado de los problemas de conducta de la niña y ella misma había sido testigo de varias rabietas, hacía semanas que no había tenido ninguno; al menos, ninguno del que ella se hubiera enterado. Quizá Shaoran no se lo hubiera contado porque prefería no darle importancia.

—He intentado hablar con su padre —continuó diciendo la directora—, pero parece que tiene el teléfono apagado. Ieran ha preguntado por usted. Normalmente, no llamaríamos a alguien que no conocemos y que, además, no figura en la lista de contactos de emergencia que nos dejan los padres, pero hemos consultado a Pam Clayborne, que sí está en esa lista, y nos ha dicho que creía que no había problema en que la llamáramos a usted. No puedo dejar que se lleve a Ieran, pero quizá podría venir usted a verla. Quizá ayude a que se calme. Si no puede, la señora Clayborne ha dicho que vendría encantada.

—Estaré allí en cinco minutos —prometió Sakura, olvidándose de las miles de preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza. Ya las haría después de ver con sus propios ojos cómo estaba Ieran, y después de hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para calmarla.

El tiempo había refrescado, así que agarró un suéter además del bolso y las llaves del coche y salió corriendo.

El colegio estaba a menos de dos kilómetros de Rose Cottage. Afortunadamente, sabía bien dónde se encontraba porque a sus hermanas y a ella siempre les había gustado ir a jugar al patio del colegio y su abuela las había llevado en muchas ocasiones. El viejo y anticuado edificio parecía tan sólido como cuando había sido construido hacía más de medio siglo. Había columpios nuevos y un verdadero despliegue de estructuras de madera para que los niños jugaran en el patio, pero en aquel momento no había nadie utilizándolas.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta principal, Sakura volvió a oír los gritos que había escuchado por teléfono. Siguió el sonido hasta llegar al despacho de la directora.

Nada más verla aparecer, Ieran corrió a sus brazos. Sakura se puso de cuclillas para abrazar a la pequeña y susurrarle palabras con las que intentaba tranquilizarla mientras observaba el gesto desesperado de una mujer que debía de ser la señora Sinclair.

—La dejaré un rato a solas con ella —anunció la directora con una sonrisa de comprensión y también de alivio—. Mientras, volveré a intentar ponerme en contacto con el señor Li.

Sakura asintió.

Ieran se aferraba a su cuello y su cuerpecito no dejaba de temblar por la intensidad del llanto.

—Tranquila, cielo. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no me dices qué ha pasado?

Pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en ese banco de ahí.

—No —gritó Ieran—. Quiero irme a casa.

—Pero yo no puedo llevarte a casa, bonita.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el colegio no puede dejarte ir conmigo. No me conocen.

—Pero yo sí —protestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas enrojecidas—. Ya les he dicho que eres nuestra amiga.

—Me temo que eso no es suficiente. Tenemos que esperar a que llegue tu padre. Mientras tanto, si me cuentas qué es lo que te ha puesto tan triste, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Sin preguntárselo de nuevo, Sakura agarró a la niña en brazos y fue a sentarse al banco con ella en el regazo. Poco a poco, Ieran se fue relajando, pero seguía sin querer decir una palabra de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Ha pasado algo en clase? —tanteó Sakura.

—No —murmuró la niña.

—¿En el patio?

Ieran asintió, pero parecía no atreverse a mirar a Sakura.

—¿Te has peleado con alguno de tus compañeros?

Volvió a asentir.

Sakura probó suerte completamente al azar.

—¿Con Kevin Reed?

Ieran levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Da igual. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Dijo que yo era una bebé.

—¿Y por qué te ha dicho eso?

—Porque papá me trae al colegio todos los días y me espera a la salida. A mí me gusta que papá me acompañe, pero no por eso soy una bebé, ¿a qué no?

—Por supuesto que no, cielo. Estoy segura de que muchos padres y madres traen a sus hijos al colegio. Me parece que Kevin estaba un poco enfadado y por eso se ha portado mal contigo —pero Sakura tenía la sensación de que había otra cosa— . ¿Ha pasado algo más?

—Sí —admitió Ieran.

—Cuéntamelo.

—El padre de Kevin no lo trae al colegio, por eso ha sido malo conmigo —afirmó la niña con total seguridad—. Él no tiene padre. Se lo dije y él me pegó, y me dijo que yo no tenía madre y entonces fue aún peor.

Dios, pensó Sakura.

Ieran la miró con gesto suplicante.

—¿Tú podría ser mi madre? Por favor…

—Bonita, ojalá pudiera serlo. Eres una niña maravillosa y a cualquiera le encantaría tener la suerte de ser tu madre…

—Entonces ¿por qué mi madre nos abandonó? —preguntó Ieran en un tono que partía el corazón.

—No creo que ella quisiera hacerlo —respondió Sakura con cautela—. Estoy segura de que le puso muy triste tener que hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no se quedó con nosotros?

—Porque no podía —aunque le costaba incluso imaginar que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, Sakura intentó explicárselo de un modo que la tranquilizara. Sólo esperaba que su explicación no difiriera mucho de lo que le había contado Shaoran—. A veces los mayores tienen que hacer cosas que duelen mucho, pero si no hay otra posibilidad, tienen que hacerlas de todos modos. Pero eso no significa que tu madre no te quisiera. Seguro que tu papá también te lo ha dicho.

—Puede ser —concedió a regañadientes.

—Si te lo dijo él, puedes estar segura de que es verdad.

—Mi madre ni siquiera ha venido a verme nunca. Preferiría que tú fueras mi madre —insistió con increíble firmeza.

Sakura tenía un nudo en el estómago que apenas la dejaba respirar. Se sentía completamente perdida y no la hacía sentir mejor el hecho de saber que ella también iba a abandonar pronto a aquella encantadora niña.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo después de una larga pausa durante la que trató de decidir cómo debía moverse por el campo minado que era aquella conversación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son los mayores los que tienen que decidir si quieren casarse.

—¿Es que a ti no te gusta mi padre?

—Tu padre es estupendo —dijo Sakura con total sinceridad.

—Y yo sé que tú a él le gustas mucho —aseguró Ieran—. Creo que deberían casarse, y así tú podrías ser mi madre.

Sakura estaba impresionada por su insistencia, pero tenía que encontrar el modo de desviar su atención.

—He oído que querías que te peinara y te pintara las uñas.

El rostro de Ieran se iluminó inmediatamente.

—¿Te preguntó papá si podía ir a tu casa hoy?

—Sí.

—¿Y puedo?

Sakura asintió, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shaoran cuando se enterara de la pelea de Ieran. Seguramente, el mal comportamiento de la niña tendría consecuencias, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo Ieran con impaciencia—. ¡Quiero irme ya!

—Yo no puedo llevarte —volvió a decirle Sakura, pero Ieran hizo oídos sordos y se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Se avecinaba otra buena rabieta cuando la señora Sinclair volvió al despacho.

—Por fin he hablado con el señor Li —anunció—. Está en camino.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Sakura. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero era evidente que no era suficiente. Ieran necesitaba a su padre. Estaba otra vez aferrada a su cuello y llorando como si estuviera a punto de rompérsele el corazón. Sakura le acarició la espalda y la meció hasta que, por fin, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, exhausta de tanto berrinche.

Sakura seguía meciéndola cuando oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y supo de manera instintiva que eran de Shaoran. Éste abrió la puerta de golpe y acto seguido se detuvo en seco. Al verlas, suspiró profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó mientras se agachaba junto a su hija con evidente preocupación.

—Se ha quedado dormida, agotada de tanto llorar —explicó Sakura justo en el momento en que la directora se reunió con ellos.

Shaoran se puso en pie, mirando a la señora Sinclair con cara de furia.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—No lo sé exactamente —admitió la directora—. Kevin Reed y ella se pelearon y acabaron a empujones. No sé nada más.

—¿Dónde estaba la profesora?

—Al otro lado del patio, pero llegó a ellos enseguida. Ninguno de los dos se hizo daño, pero Ieran estaba demasiado alterada como para volver a clase.

Shaoran se dirigió a Sakura.

—¿Te ha contado a ti algo de lo que pasó?

Sakura asintió.

—Pero deberíamos hablarlo en otro momento.

Shaoran parecía dispuesto a discutir, o quizá a dar un puñetazo a la pared, pero se contuvo.

—Muy bien, entonces vámonos.

—Espere un momento —le pidió la señora Sinclair—. Sabe que ésta no es la primera vez que Ieran tiene un episodio de este tipo. Señor Li, es posible que su hija necesite más atención de la que podemos darle aquí.

Shaoran parecía destrozado.

—¿Qué me está diciendo?

—Que no puedo permitir que Ieran vuelva a perturbar el desarrollo de las clases de este modo. Si vuelve a ocurrir, tendremos que tomar otro tipo de medidas.

—¿Quiere expulsarla de la escuela? —preguntó con gesto de incredulidad—. Tiene seis años, por el amor de Dios. No es una delincuente adolescente.

—Un niño con ataques de furia siempre es un problema, tenga la edad que tenga —explicó la señora Sinclair—. No le pido que saque a Ieran del colegio por el momento, pero le aviso de que podría ocurrir.

—Últimamente estaba mucho mejor —aseguró Shaoran—. No entiendo nada.

—Creo que yo sí —intervino Sakura, apretándole la mano a Shaoran—. Vámonos.

Shaoran asintió, tomó a la niña de los brazos de Sakura y la estrechó contra su pecho con una ternura desgarradora.

—Te veré en mi casa —le dijo a Sakura.

Sakura asintió, angustiada por el dolor que había en su mirada.

—Te sigo.

* * *

De camino a casa, Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a su hija por el retrovisor. Parecía muy inocente en aquel momento, pero él sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía cuando perdía el control. Había estado engañándose al pensar que lo peor ya había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido pasársele por la cabeza que podría tener algún futuro con Sakura cuando Ieran seguía necesitando todo su amor y su atención? Incluso Sakura estaría de acuerdo con él después de lo ocurrido. Dios, quizá ése era el motivo por el que ella tenía dudas, pero había sido demasiado delicada como para decírselo.

Una vez en casa, llevó a Ieran a la cama. Apenas protestó cuando le quitó los zapatos y la arropó con una manta. Con lo cansada que estaba, seguramente dormiría por lo menos una hora, eso le daría oportunidad de hablar con Sakura. Y tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Cuando volvió a bajar, encontró a Sakura hirviendo agua para hacer un té.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo ella—. He pensado que nos vendría bien.

—Claro —murmuró pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Cuéntame qué demonios ha pasado en el colegio y cómo has acabado tú allí.

Shaoran escuchó el relato de lo ocurrido en completo silencio. Por mucha rabia que sintiera hacia el pobre Kevin Reed, era evidente que el muchacho no había hecho más que contraatacar con las mismas armas, y no podía saber el daño que iban a hacerle sus palabras a Ieran. Del mismo modo que Ieran no calculaba el efecto que tendría en su compañero el recordarle que no tenía padre.

—Los niños, a esa edad, son crueles involuntariamente —afirmó Sakura poniendo voz a los pensamientos de Shaoran.

—Es culpa mía —dijo él.

—¿Por qué demonios dices eso? ¡Si ni siquiera estabas allí!

—Hoy no. Pero debería haber hecho algo para obligar a Meiling a dejar las drogas y quedarse junto a Ieran. Ahora mi hija tendría la madre que tanto necesita. Maldita sea, debería haber hecho algo —repitió, lleno de rabia.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Sakura con un escepticismo que no trató de ocultar—. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho que no hiciste?

Shaoran se dejó caer en una silla y la miró, desconcertado.

—No tengo ni idea.

—No podías hacer nada si ella no quería hacerlo por sí misma —le recordó Sakura.

¿Cuántas veces había oído esas mismas palabras de boca del psicólogo al que había estado yendo, o de su abogado, incluso de los padres de Meiling? Shaoran sabía que tenían razón, pero no podía evitar pensar que debía haber algo que podría haber dicho o hecho para hacer recapacitar a su ex.

—Quizás si fuera a verla ahora —dijo, explicando un plan que hasta él se daba cuenta de que no era más que una medida desesperada y destinada al fracaso—. Quizás ahora sí me haría caso.

Sakura parecía perpleja.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, recuperar a tu mujer?

—No, claro que no —dijo sin dudarlo un segundo—. Te prometo que es lo último que deseo. Lo que quiero es que Ieran recupere a su madre, quiero que sea feliz.

—Y lo será —aseguró Sakura—. Sólo necesita tiempo y paciencia.

—Ya has oído a la señora Sinclair, no hay tiempo.

—Habla con su profesora, explícale la situación y habla con la madre de Kevin. Ella también es madre soltera, seguro que te comprende y puede hacer algo para que su hijo deje de atormentar a Ieran por no tener madre. Y si tú le explicas a Ieran lo mucho que debe de dolerle a Kevin no tener padre, quizá evites otro incidente como el de hoy.

—Pero si no es esto, será otra cosa. Y si no es Kevin, será otro niño —dijo Shaoran—. Ieran no es capaz de afrontar la frustración, cualquier cosa la hace estallar, ya sea no conseguir el lápiz que se le antoja, que la profesora no le haga caso cuando ella quiere o no poder ir a una fiesta. Todos los días hay miles de posibilidades de que se produzca el desastre —levantó la vista hacia Sakura y vio que ella lo miraba con enorme comprensión.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces—. Debe de ser muy difícil para los dos.

—Y yo siento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto. Por cierto, aún no me has contado cómo has acabado en el colegio.

—Ieran preguntó por mí.

—¿En serio? —Shaoran no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo. Había poca gente en la que Ieran confiara, y era obvio que el vínculo que había establecido con Sakura era más fuerte de lo que él había creído, quizá demasiado fuerte.

—Al ver que no conseguía ponerse en contacto contigo, la señora Sinclair llamó a Pam y Pam le dijo que creía que a ti no te importaría que yo me acercara al colegio para intentar tranquilizar a Ieran —Sakura lo miró, expectante—. ¿He hecho mal? ¿Me he excedido?

—Claro que no. Gracias por ayudar. Intento no estar nunca en un lugar sin cobertura cuando Ieran está en el colegio, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. Últimamente iba todo tan bien que no pensé que fuera a pasar nada si estaba un par de horas sin teléfono.

—Shaoran, no hay un padre en el mundo que sea más atento y cariñoso con sus hijos de lo que tú eres con Ieran —aseguró Sakura con enorme dulzura—. No te martirices más. Estas cosas pasan. Me alegro de haber estado cerca y haber podido ayudar.

—Al menos ahora comprenderás por qué he rehuido todo tipo de relación sentimental. No puedo arrastrar a nadie a vivir esto. Ieran es demasiado inestable como para esperar que alguien más la acepte. Olvida todo lo que te dije la otra noche. Hiciste bien en rechazarme.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Crees que Ieran y tú son demasiado difíciles? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿De verdad crees que eso tiene algo que ver con el motivo por el que yo te rechacé?

—Me parece que es obvio.

—Pues a mí no. Ieran tiene algunos problemas, es cierto, pero es una niña magnífica; es inteligente y divertida. Cualquier mujer desearía tener la suerte de tenerlos a los dos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que ha pasado hoy?

—Porque es verdad —afirmó tajantemente—. Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran, nadie es perfecto. Ninguna relación es fácil en todo momento; siempre va a haber problemas y obstáculos que sortear. Los niños dan quebraderos de cabeza tarde o temprano; puede ser a los dos años, en la traumática adolescencia o en cualquier otro período de su vida, pero siempre va a haber un momento en que los padres quieran arrancarles la piel a tiras. Superar todas esas cosas es lo que hace que una relación se fortalezca.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura intentaba ser amable para tranquilizarlo, pero él no le creía. Todo el mundo huía cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Eso era lo que había hecho Meiling: se había refugiado en las drogas, convencida de que allí encontraría el placer que no le daba el matrimonio. Y él se había largado con Ieran en lugar de luchar para mantener a flote su relación con Meiling.

Quizá Sakura fuera más fuerte que todo eso, quizá aguantara las primeras veces que Ieran causara algún problema, pero a la larga… Shaoran dudaba mucho que siguiera a su lado. No podía arriesgarse. Además, si Sakura le importaba, no debía hacerle pasar por todo aquello.

—Escucha, Ieran no tardará en despertarse, a lo mejor deberías marcharte —le dijo tensamente.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos como si fuera a protestar, pero después se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta con tristeza.

Shaoran creyó que había conseguido que se fuera, sin darse cuenta de que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón al hacerlo, pero entonces Sakura dio media vuelta, volvió a cruzar la habitación y se inclinó a darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso rápido, pero a él se le aceleró el corazón de todos modos.

—Espero a Ieran mañana después del colegio —anunció con voz tranquila pero firme.

—¿Qué?

—Ella y yo tenemos una cita para un cambio de imagen. Evidentemente, hoy no es un buen día; aunque tuviese fuerzas para venir, no estaría bien recompensarla por haberse portado mal, así que cambio la cita a mañana. Es decir, que no voy a incumplir mi promesa —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Y tú tampoco.

—Vamos, Sakura —protestó él—. No puede ser que quieras hacerlo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

—Claro que sí —afirmó—. De hecho, ahora quiero más que nunca. A las tres y media, Shaoran. No me dejes plantada y, sobre todo, no defraudes a tu hija.

Ése era el factor decisivo y Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que lo que menos quería en el mundo era defraudar a Ieran. ¿Cómo había aprendido Sakura a manejarlo de ese modo?

—Allí estaremos —prometió él a regañadientes.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Y se marchó, dejándolo con la extraña sensación de que quizá, sólo quizá, no había entendido todo mal. Quizá en lugar de asustarla, lo ocurrido casi la había convencido de quedarse.

Shaoran sonrió a pesar de todo. Sin duda, eso sería lo más cercano a un milagro que jamás se habría atrevido a desear.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **¡Holaaaaaa! Jajaja ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n_n, yo estoy muy triste T_T porque ya salí de vacaciones y no voy a ver a mis compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz =D porque ya no me voy a levantar temprano, ni voy a tener clases (sólo voy a extrañar la de literatura, ética y matemáticas porque los profesores son un amor) bueno jajaja regresando a nuestro tema jejeje, este capítulo estuvo lleno de Ieran no lo creen? Aunque no de la forma que queremos U_U pobrecita de verdad cómo sufre por los errores de Meiling, y nuestro lindo Shao que se echa la culpa cuando no la tiene y ustedes que creen que haga Sakura? o.O? jajaja lo sabrán el prox capi ;9

**Bueno para aquellos que tenían dudas sobre cómo hacerle para lo de la encuesta, está en mi profile se meten y hasta arriba antes de mis datos hay un iconito de 3 barras y dice: Poll: ¿sigo con la adaptación de un refugio para 4 hermanas? Vote now! Y le dan click ahí para que puedan votar… =D**

Bueno, ahora sí vamos con los Reviews n_o:

**Princesa Sakura: **obrigado! e estou feliz que você gostou da história espero que este capítulo se goste n_n

**estrella rosada: **gracias n_n me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que la historia en general…

**rocio e-chan:** jajaja sip a mi también me desesperan esos 2 =/ tan difícil es decir T-E A-M-O! jajaja yo creo que sí, pero como dices la suerte que tuvo Saku y Shao para que Tomoyo llamara en el momento indicado y le hiciera ver las cosas y bueno sobre Shao aquí tienes la explicación de porque no se ha atrevido a volver a amar y bueno una duda quieres que suba la nueva historia o te parece bien que adapte el sig libro de esta saga? Con un S&S o con las parejas que siguen? Espero tu voto =D

**RossinaDiFuoco:** jejeje lo siento, pero sino pongo esos adelantos no se enteran jajajaja ;9 gracias, por el apoyo ^_^ y bueno la verdad si tuve muchos problemas para subirlo porque no se publicaba U_U y sobre Shao es que es tan manipulable jajaja naaa pero siempre ha tenido esa debilidad jijiiji tan lindo, jajaja y creo que cualquiera estaría gustosa de tomar su lugar XD

**kata:** bueno ni tanto el arreglo jajaja porque todavía no salen del bache en el que están XD pero pues sí esperemos y ya puedan arreglarse jojo

**darck Shaoran: **jajaja bueno sip esperemos y por fin se arreglen las cosas en el fanfic, respecto a las parejas que siguen serian de CCS y la verdad no conozco la de takumo o.O? jeje, sobre lo de los concejos te diré que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y apenas voy a la mitad del mío jajaja también está en pre-producción jijiji pero si te puedo ayudar por supuesto que lo haré n_n y a mi también me da mucha emoción conocerte jejeje ^_^

**ChannelForsk: **jejeje que bueno que te gusto la historia y bueno he aquí este capítulo para que te hagas una idea de cómo es la linda Ieran (aunque sus ataques no son nada lindos) jejeje y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos y alertas :)

**Kurumy: **bueno lo de la encuesta lo explico hasta arriba en negritas n_n sobre los libros jajaja que bueno que no tienes idea parque sino ya sabrías lo que pasaría XD y pues en general se trata de hacer otra adaptación de la siguiente hermana, que tiene su propio libro XD

**Emily Castro: **me da gusto n.n sobre lo de Saku de dejarse llevar quien no lo haría con ese bomboncito? Jajaja pero naaah esperemos y se arreglen las cosas y gracias por el apoyo ^-^

**nagarAboshi4739: **jejeje me encanta que te haya gustado la historia, estoy pensando en seguir adaptando así que si quieres seguir leyendo yo estaría fascinada y definitivamente Sakura no hubiera podido escabullirse ni aunque hubiera querido XD gracias por ponerme en tus alertas y favoritos :

**moonlight-Li:** jejeje no soy mala jajaja bueno sí XD es que si no lo pongo no se enganchan y le pierden el interés jajaja bueno no jaja simplemente me gusta hacerlas sufrir XD naaaah saben que las adoro :D y bueno, muchaaas, como dices, deseamos a morir a Shaoran y Sakura desperdiciando taaanta carne XD

**Celina Sosa:** jajaja lo sé Shaoran dando el paso y esta mujer le huye X/ jajaja pero bueno Tomy ya le abrió los ojos es un alivio ahora solo falta que lo hagan bien… XD

**lolilla: **siiiiiiii! Shaoran es perfecto, Saku tiene el empujoncito que faltaba entonces: S+S+I= felicidad o no? ;9

**LalySempai****:** me da gusto que te agradará el capi =D

**Endri-Chan:** bueno tal vez Ieran le dio la razón a Saku para quedarse o no? Lo descubriremos en el prox capi, por mi parte yo no me iría Shaoran tiene todo lo que busco en un hombre jajaja ^_^

**Music Of The Sun:** bueno en realidad este capi es algo que ninguno esperaba con la crisis que tuvo Ieran y todo eso la tarde en casa de Saku ya no se dio pero esperemos y en el prox capi lo puedan hacer ;D

**KagxInu 4 ever: **jajaja todos esperamos que Saku por fin le diga que si! Pero no se aun quedan unos cuantos capis tal vez alguno meta la pata o tal vez los 2 enderecen sus pensamientos ya lo veremos ;9

Y gracias a: **JustGleek.98****, ****Giambonne****, ****EstrellitaHoshiStar** por ponerme en sus favoritos. No olviden dejar un review va?

* * *

Bueno ahora el adelantop:

—_Ieran va a pasar la tarde en casa de Sakura._

—_¿Y eso es un problema?_

—_Ojalá lo supiera._

—_Pero tú quieres que se lleven bien, ¿verdad?_

Jajaja bueno helo aquí **ah! Otra cosa la siguiente historia si no quieren un S&S es un Chiharu y Yamasaki.**

Bueno ahora si me despido…

Se cuidan…

Se portan bien o bueno al menos inténtenlo va? XD

LQM…

Bye.

:D


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 13**

Sakura estaba como loca de rabia cuando llegó de casa de Shaoran. La idea de que Ieran y él fueran demasiado problemáticos, y por eso no merecieran ser amados, era sencillamente ridícula. ¡Ese hombre era idiota! Un padre tierno y dedicado, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido que ése era el motivo por el que ella no quería estar con él? ¿Acaso la creía tan superficial?

Estaba murmurando algo sobre su estupidez cuando salió del coche y vio a Pam esperándola sentada en los escalones del porche… y observándola con evidente regocijo.

—¿Algo o alguien te ha hecho enfadar? —le preguntó en tono falsamente inocente.

Sakura consideró la idea de ser discreta, pero enseguida la descartó. Quizá Pam pudiera ayudarla a comprender lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, Jeff y ella eran los mejores amigos de Shaoran y lo conocían desde hacía años.

—Shaoran —dijo con claridad—. ¿Quién si no?

—Es testarudo como una mula —convino Pam—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—¿Sabías que ha logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que Ieran y él son demasiado problemáticos como para que una mujer quiera aceptarlos? Por eso no quiere comprometerse en ningún tipo de relación.

Pam asintió lentamente.

—Lo había supuesto, aunque él nunca lo ha admitido ante mí. Supongo que es lógico, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, primero con Meiling y ahora con los problemas de comportamiento de Ieran.

—¿Y por qué demonios no le has dicho que está loco? —exigió Sakura—. Alguien tiene que entrar en esa cabezota suya antes de que arruine su vida.

Pam se echó a reír.

—No creo que yo pueda convencerlo. Creerá que soy capaz de decirle cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que vuelva a salir con mujeres. Necesita algún tipo de prueba de una mujer que sea lo bastante valiente para no hacer caso de todas esas barreras que se esfuerza en levantar —miró a Sakura con gesto especulativo—. ¿Eres tú esa mujer? ¿O acaso ha conseguido asustarte?

Sakura se sentó a su lado en el escalón. Ésa era la cuestión. ¿Estaba jugando o, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Shaoran sobre marcharse, estaba realmente dispuesta a arriesgarse? Sus dudas no tenían nada que ver con los problemas que pudieran tener Shaoran y Ieran. Eran dos personas maravillosas. El problema era lo poco que confiaba en sí misma, eso era lo que le impedía meterse de lleno en la relación.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —admitió por fin.

—Entonces no le des esperanzas —le aconsejó Pam—. Si lo haces y después cambias de opinión, Shaoran sí que no será capaz de volver a creer en el amor.

Sakura la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya, a eso le llamo yo no presionar.

Pam la observó, no había señal de lástima o de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Tienes que comprender algo, Sakura. Tú me caes bien y me encantaría ser tu amiga, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es Shaoran. Ieran y él ya han sufrido bastante. La niña está mil veces mejor que cuando llegaron a la ciudad, pero, como has podido comprobar hoy, sigue teniendo sus momentos. Otro trastorno podría destruir todos los avances que ha hecho. Y lo mismo le pasa a Shaoran. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe de ser saber que su pequeña depende sólo de él y que su mujer le demostrara con su comportamiento que Ieran y él no eran lo bastante importantes como para intentar superar su problema?

—No, no puedo —dijo Sakura con un suspiro. Pero sí sabía cuánto dolían el abandono y la traición.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambas mujeres. El sol por fin había conseguido abrirse paso entre las nubes y proporcionaba un poco de calor. Sin embargo, Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

Pam se volvió a mirarla.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te frena? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto tener una relación de verdad con Shaoran?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Tan horrible es? ¿Sigues enamorada de alguien?

—¡No! —dijo con amargura—. Es que no quiero que sepas lo estúpida que fui.

Pam la observó detenidamente y después se echó a reír.

—Elegiste mal, ¿eh?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—¿Lo sabe Shaoran?

—Sí.

—Eso está bien. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa más antes de irme?

Sakura no creía que pudiera impedírselo, así que asintió.

—Con Shaoran nunca elegirías mal. Es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, aparte de Jeff, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repitió Sakura sonriendo.

—Serías una tonta si lo dejaras escapar —insistió Pam.

No sería la primera vez que Sakura había sido una tonta en lo relacionado con el amor. Aunque no había ni punto de comparación entre Shaoran y Toshio, eso era evidente incluso para ella.

Pero… ¿quedarse allí? Porque eso era lo que tendría que hacer si quería estar con Shaoran. ¿Estaba dispuesta a realizar un cambio tan radical? ¿Estaba preparada para confiar en alguien, sobre todo después de sólo unas semanas, y estar segura de que esa vez lo había hecho bien? Seis meses no habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que Toshio le estaba mintiendo.

—Piénsalo, es lo único que te pido —dijo Pam—. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, antes de que Jeff venga a buscarme. No le haría mucha gracia saber que he venido a entrometerme de nuevo en sus vidas.

—Yo, en cambio, me alegro de que hayas venido —admitió Sakura—. Después de lo ocurrido, ha sido agradable llegar a casa y ver una cara amiga.

—Si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar, llámame. Soy famosa por mis excelentes, aunque no muy imparciales, consejos.

—Puede que te tome la palabra.

De hecho, tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar todos los consejos posibles. Quizá incluso se viera obligada a llamar a sus hermanas, aunque eso sería el último recurso porque rara vez estaban de acuerdo en nada relacionado con el amor. Las únicas veces en las que estaban de acuerdo era cuando alguna de ellas necesitaba apoyo moral, entonces acudían todas en tropel a proteger a la que estuviera en apuros. Resultaba reconfortante saber que estaban allí, pero, en el fondo, Sakura sabía que para esa decisión dependía única y exclusivamente de sí misma.

* * *

—He oído que Ieran tuvo un mal día ayer —comentó Jeff a Shaoran en un descanso del trabajo.

—Supongo que te lo dijo Pam —adivinó Shaoran. Había veces, y ésa era una de ellas, en las que se arrepentía de haber puesto el nombre de Pam en el primer lugar de la lista de contactos de emergencia del colegio. Pero, en su momento, había agradecido enormemente poder contar con ella.

—Claro —confirmó Jeff—. Me dijo que la habían llamado del colegio y que después había ido a ver a Sakura.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante aquel nuevo dato.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ya sé —dijo Jeff a modo de disculpa—. Le dije que se mantuviera al margen de todo esto, pero ya conoces a Pam. Los quiere mucho a los dos y lo hace con buena intención.

—Estoy seguro de ello —murmuró Shaoran secamente. Todo el mundo sabía que Pam tenía buenas intenciones, pero a veces las cosas le salían mal. Como la vez que había emparejado a una amiga con un cliente del vivero y después había descubierto que el tipo tenía una aventura con la mejor amiga de la mujer. Ni que decir que después había habido tres personas muy enfadadas con Pam.

—¿Qué tal está Ieran hoy? —preguntó Jeff, cambiando de tema con maestría.

—Parecía estar bien cuando la he dejado en el colegio —pero aún no sabía cómo tomarse que le hubiera pedido que la dejara una calle antes del colegio en lugar de llevarla hasta la puerta. Quizá había hecho caso a su consejo de ser más considerada con los sentimientos de Kevin o quizá tratara de demostrar que no era una niña pequeña. Shaoran sospechaba que era lo segundo.

Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Shaoran había tenido una sensación muy extraña al verla alejarse sola y no se había marchado hasta asegurarse de que había llegado sana y salva. Era consciente de que aquello era un punto de inflexión. Le gustara o no, Ieran se estaba haciendo mayor.

Aún más extraño iba a resultarle llevarla esa tarde a casa de Sakura y dejarla allí para su «cambio de imagen», como lo había llamado Sakura. El que hubiera preguntado por ella durante el berrinche en el colegio lo había dejado preocupado. Nunca antes había preguntado por nadie que no fuera él. ¿Sería otro signo de que el mundo de su hija estaba creciendo o una advertencia de que el vínculo que había establecido con Sakura era demasiado estrecho? No tenía la menor idea de cómo interpretarlo.

—Oye —le llamó la atención Jeff—. ¿En qué planeta estás? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—Ieran va a pasar la tarde en casa de Sakura.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Ojalá lo supiera.

—Pero tú quieres que se lleven bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

Fue entonces cuando Jeff comprendió lo que le ocurría.

—Pero tienes miedo de que Sakura se vaya y le rompa el corazón a Ieran.

—Algo así.

—¿Y el tuyo? —adivinó Jeff.

—Lo único que me preocupa es Ieran.

—Mentiroso. ¿A quién intentas convencer? ¿A mí o a ti mismo?

Shaoran lo miró con desesperación.

—Esto se está poniendo muy difícil.

—En cualquier caso, creo que podrías hacer cosas mucho peores que proponerle a Sakura Kinomoto que forme parte de tu vida.

—Ése es el problema. Ya he hecho algo peor —confesó por fin—. No creo que pudiera volver a sufrir ese caos emocional. Y Sakura no está precisamente saltando de alegría ante la perspectiva, así que quizá sea mejor no seguir intentándolo.

—Tal vez no tengas que pasar por ningún caos —dijo su amigo en tono filosófico—. Puede que Sakura sea tan perfecta como crees y su futuro esté lleno de felicidad. ¿Estás dispuesto a perderte todo eso porque tienes miedo de que la historia se repita?

Por desgracia, Shaoran llevaba ya muchos años viviendo con ese miedo. Un miedo que le había hecho protegerse y alejarse del peligro de otro fracaso amoroso. Y ahora resultaba muy difícil abandonar las viejas costumbres… aunque las posibles recompensas fueran maravillosas.

—Supongo que conseguiré tomar una decisión cuando llegue el momento —vaticinó después de una larga pausa.

—Me temo, mi buen amigo, que el momento ya ha llegado.

Shaoran respiró hondo. Sí, él también tenía la sensación de que había llegado el momento.

* * *

Shaoran dejó a Ieran en casa de Sakura a las tres y media con la promesa de volver cuando hubieran acabado sus pasatiempos de chicas. Ieran había salido corriendo al baño a ver la selección de esmaltes de uñas y de prendedores de pelo que Sakura había preparado para ella. Shaoran sin embargo no había pasado del recibidor. Observó a su hija alejarse por el pasillo como si quisiera seguirla hasta estar seguro de que estaba bien.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte —le ofreció Sakura con dulzura.

—No —dijo él—. Seguro que estará bien.

—Claro que sí —confirmó Sakura—. Además, tengo tu número de teléfono y te llamaré si surge el menor problema.

Shaoran asintió con más tranquilidad.

—Cuando vuelva, traeré esa pizza que tanto te apetecía el otro día, una grande con todo —prometió—. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por ella.

—No hay de qué —respondió Sakura—. Será divertido.

Finalmente, se dispuso a marcharse, pero volvió a titubear.

—A veces es necesario tener mucha paciencia con ella; sobre todo, cuando está cansada.

Sakura vio la preocupación en sus ojos y se enamoró un poco más de él. A ese paso, pronto no habría marcha atrás.

Le puso la mano en el brazo, sintió cómo el músculo se ponía en tensión y luego volvía a relajarse.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró de nuevo—. Y no perderé la paciencia.

—Lo sé. Es que no suelo dejarla con desconocidos.

—Yo no soy una desconocida.

—Lo sé, y ella estaba deseando venir. Se puso como loca cuando le dije que el plan seguía en pie. Tenía miedo de que no quisieras que viniera después de lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Shaoran, deja de preocuparte. Sólo van a ser un par de horas —le recordó—. Y vamos a estar tan ocupadas que se pasará el tiempo volando.

—Dos horas —repitió él—. Asegúrate de que sepa que yo estaré de vuelta en dos horas. Ya se lo he dicho, pero puede que necesite oírlo otra vez.

—Se lo diré.

Pero seguía nervioso.

—A lo mejor debería quedarme —dijo entonces—. Podría trabajar un poco en el jardín. Ieran ni siquiera sabría que estoy aquí, a menos que pasara algo.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que la ansiedad que sentía iba más allá de la preocupación de un padre a la hora de separarse de su hija por unas horas. Shaoran había dedicado los últimos seis años de su vida a esa niña y a sus problemas, era lógico que se sintiera perdido al alejarse de ella.

—Si quieres, a mí me parece bien —dijo Sakura—. Pero tengo la sensación de que tú necesitas este descanso tanto como Ieran.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio unos segundos, considerando su opinión.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —admitió por fin. Después la miró de un modo que le encogió el corazón—. Se está haciendo mayor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con extraña tristeza.

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo—. Pero todavía le queda mucho por delante, seguirá siendo tu pequeña durante bastante tiempo.

—Supongo que debería ir acostumbrándome —afirmó con resignación.

—Hoy es muy buen día para empezar. Cuidaré muy bien de ella. Te lo prometo.

Sólo cuando lo vio alejarse hacia el coche y echar un último vistazo a la casa, Sakura comprendió la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Shaoran Li acababa de confiarle lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido albergar sobre él o sobre su buen juicio a la hora de enamorarse se desvaneció de golpe. Sólo necesitaba ver cómo el alma de Shaoran se reflejaba en su mirada. El último vestigio de la barrera protectora que Sakura había construido alrededor de su corazón se desmoronó. Amaba a aquel hombre y sabía que estaba bien… Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Shaoran no sabía qué hacer. Tenía dos horas por delante y no se le ocurría nada.

Acababa de salir de casa de Sakura y ya sentía la tentación de llamar para ver qué tal estaban. Pero no lo hizo porque no quería parecer más idiota y protector de lo que ya parecía.

Se sobresaltó al oír el timbre del teléfono. Respondió con el corazón en la garganta, seguro de que había ocurrido un desastre. Seguramente Ieran había pintado el baño con el esmalte de uñas mientras Sakura y él hablaban en el vestíbulo. O quizá había encontrado las tijeras y se había cortado el pelo ella misma. Su imaginación le ofrecía mil y una posibilidades, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la voz que había al otro lado de la línea no era la de Sakura.

—Nos vemos en Graingers —dijo Jeff sin preámbulo alguno.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Shaoran mientras los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad—. Me he ido de allí hace menos de una hora.

—¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer? Ieran está con Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces ven ahora mismo.

Su amigo colgó antes de que Shaoran pudiera preguntarle qué era tan importante que no podía esperar al día siguiente.

Condujo los veinte kilómetros que había hasta Graingers protestando por la llamada de Jeff. Cuando se había marchado, hacía una hora, no había ningún problema, ningún desastre potencial en el horizonte. Al llegar y ver a Jeff sentado en un tronco junto al río, las protestas de Shaoran aumentaron.

—¿A qué viene tanta urgencia? —preguntó en cuanto se bajó del coche.

—No hay urgencia alguna —respondió Jeff con total tranquilidad.

Shaoran lo miró sin comprender.

—Entonces ¿qué hago aquí?

—Tomarte una cerveza —dijo Jeff ofreciéndole una botella.

Pero Shaoran no la agarró.

—Explícate.

—Pensé que estarías nervioso, así que te estoy proporcionando un entretenimiento. Te habría dicho que fuéramos a un bar, pero supuse que no accederías a ir.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, creo que no. Estoy en un lugar bonito y tranquilo, intentando tomarme una cerveza con mi amigo. ¿Qué hay de loco en eso?

Shaoran podría haberle dicho una docena de cosas, pero prefirió sentarse a su lado y aceptar la cerveza. Lo cierto era que tenía dos horas por delante y nada mejor que hacer, aparte de preocuparse.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría histérico? —le preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Intuición. Eso, y la cara de angustia con la que me has contado que Ieran iba a pasar la tarde en casa de Sakura. Amigo, tienes que tomarte estas cosas con un poco más de tranquilidad. ¿Quieres que Ieran viva pegada a ti el resto de su vida?

—Pero aún me necesita —aseguró Shaoran—. Sólo tiene seis años.

—Lo que necesita es darse cuenta de que puede estar bien con alguien que no sea su padre —le rebatió Jeff.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé. Por eso a veces la dejo con ustedes.

—Sí, el tiempo justo para ir al supermercado. Lyssa lleva siglos suplicando que Ieran se quede a dormir alguna noche, pero siempre te niegas en redondo.

—Es demasiado pequeña para dormir fuera de casa —respondió Shaoran—. Además, Ieran y Lyssa se llevan muy bien durante un par de horas, luego empieza la guerra y yo no quiero que ustedes tengan que pasar por eso.

—Se pelean y después hacen las paces. Es lo que hacen los niños. ¿Es que no has visto cuando los míos empiezan a pincharse los unos a los otros?

—Eso es diferente.

Jeff lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ésa sí que es buena. ¿Y por qué es diferente?

—Porque son hermanos.

—¿Y eso hace que las peleas sean más fáciles de aguantar?

—No, pero son tus hijos —dijo, consciente de que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido.

Si Jeff y Pam podían con sus tres hijos cuando empezaban a pelearse, añadir una más al caos no iba a superarlos. Racionalmente lo sabía…, pero emocionalmente le resultaba más difícil de asimilar. Ieran era su responsabilidad, no la de ellos.

—Para nosotros, Ieran es parte de la familia —le recordó Jeff—. Y no tenemos problema alguno en castigarla si se porta mal.

Shaoran levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien. Puede pasar la noche en su casa cualquier día de estos.

—El viernes —propuso Jeff aprovechando la oportunidad—. Así podrás salir con Sakura y tendrán la noche entera para ustedes —le sugirió con un guiño—. Tú también puedes quedarte a dormir en otra casa.

Sin duda, era un plan atractivo, pero Shaoran no sabía muy bien qué opinaba de que, de repente, hubiera tanta gente tratando de hacer que se separara un poco de Ieran. O quizá que se uniera más a Sakura… Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no piensas aprovechar la oportunidad que te brindo —le advirtió Jeff—. Sakura y tú toda la noche solos…

Era obvio que su amigo pretendía tentarlo y Shaoran tuvo que admitir que tenía razón una vez más. Lo supo en el momento en que se imaginó haciendo el amor con Sakura. Efectivamente, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva a su casa. Puede que para entonces haya decidido que los Li no le convienen.

Jeff miró al cielo implorando ayuda.

—Me parece que deberías confiar más en tu hija. Últimamente, se porta bien la mayoría del tiempo y, sinceramente, está claro que Sakura está encantada con ella.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Shaoran, aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas.

Miró al reloj y comprobó con sorpresa que, entre volver a la ciudad y recoger la pizza, iba a llegar incluso más tarde de lo que había prometido. Esperó a sentir angustia y necesidad de salir corriendo y llamar por teléfono para avisar a Sakura de que iba a llegar diez minutos más tarde. Pero no ocurrió nada. No se le hizo ningún nudo en el estómago. Sólo experimentó la reconfortante seguridad de que Ieran estaba en buenas manos.

Miró a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Te debo una.

—Desde luego.

—No me refiero a lo del fin de semana, sino a que has conseguido que me diera cuenta de que no hace falta que ande siempre detrás de Ieran.

—Entonces he cumplido mi misión —afirmó Jeff al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Pam estará orgullosa.

—¿Esto ha sido idea suya?

—Por supuesto. ¿No pensarías que yo podía ser tan sensible?

Shaoran se echó a reír, más relajado de lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no.

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **Emmmm… hola! Jejeje, siento mucho no haber subido el capi ayer, pero estaba enfermita T_T en sí todavía me siento un poquito mal, así que sólo subiré el capi y volveré a dormir XD. A Pam le encanta meterse en la vida de otros y después se mete en problemas XD, viva! Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta de que a Shaoran lo ama con intensidad y es capaz de quedarse por él =D sólo falta que Shaoran no meta la pata, ah, no ¿verdad? Jajaja

Gracias a: **lolilla****, ****Endri-Chan****, ****Celina Sosa****, Emily Castro, ****saku.93****, ****nagarAboshi4739****, samihime, Princesa Sakura, ****Music Of The Sun****, Estrella rosada, rocio e-chan, ****Carito-Chan0****, darck Shaoran, ****Ale-Chan123****, ****Sakury Li Fallz**. Siento mucho no contestar sus Reviews pero de verdad todavía me siento mal :'(

Y gracias a: **EstrellitaHoshiStar****, ****Nataly Valentine****, ****Little Soldier****, ****Saa-Alice-chan****, ****Ale-Chan123****, **por ponerme en sus alertas y/o favoritos ^_^ no olviden comentar va?

Ahora el adelanto:

—_¿Puedo quedarme toda la noche en casa de Lyssa?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y eso?_

—_Me parece que ya eres lo bastante mayor, ¿no crees?_

—_Pero tú te vas a quedar muy solo, papi._

—_No te preocupes, mi amor._

—_Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú a dormir a casa de Sakura?_

XD jajaja esa Ieran y sus ocurrencias verdad?

Bueno, ya me voy.

Se cuidan…

LQM…

Bye…


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo adapto esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 14**

—No sé cuál elegir —confesó Ieran con el ceño fruncido ante la complejidad de la disyuntiva.

Observó una vez todos los esmaltes de uñas que Sakura había reunido; había rosa, malva, beige y rojo en todas sus tonalidades. Además de los que había comprado el día anterior, estaban los que habían utilizado sus hermanas y ella cuando iban a la casa durante la adolescencia. Muchos de ellos se habían secado por completo, pero al menos media docena seguían en perfecto estado. Así que Sakura comprendía que a Ieran le resultara tan difícil elegir. Aunque también tenía la sensación de que no se trataba sólo de los pintauñas. Era evidente que Ieran pretendía retrasar el momento porque no quería que acabara la tarde. Había abrazado a Sakura unas mil veces y le había dicho que se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca.

—Me gustan todos —añadió la niña mientras observaba los frasquitos con tristeza.

—Pero no puedo pintarte cada uña de un color diferente —le recordó Sakura dulcemente—. Tienes que elegir uno; y pronto, porque tu padre debe de estar a punto de llegar.

—¿Qué color te gusta a ti?

Sakura le mostró las manos; llevaba las uñas cortas y limadas, pero sin pintar.

—No soy la persona más indicada para aconsejarte —le dijo—. Yo nunca me pinto las uñas.

Ieran levantó la mirada con entusiasmo.

—Te las puedes pintar ahora. Yo te ayudaré.

La idea resultaba aterradora, sobre todo después de ver cómo se manejaba Ieran con el cepillo del pelo y con el pintalabios. En ambas ocasiones había mostrado más entusiasmo que habilidad, así que ¿quién sabría lo que podía hacer con un frasco de esmalte de uñas?

—Hoy es tu día —le dijo rápidamente—. Además, aún tengo que trabajar en el jardín y me las estropearía enseguida.

—Si llevas guantes, no —le recomendó Ieran del modo más razonable—. Pam tiene algunos preciosos en el vivero, con florecitas. A mí me encantan, pero no tienen mi talla.

—Lo pensaré —prometió Sakura—. Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Será mejor que elijas un color antes de que llegue tu padre para que puedas enseñarle tus preciosas uñas en cuanto venga.

La niña se acurrucó en su regazo y observó los colores una vez más.

—Éste —dijo por fin agarrando el rosa oscuro—. El rosa es mi color preferido.

Nadie lo habría dicho después de toda una eternidad para escoger. El granate había ocupado el primer puesto durante un buen rato, pensó Sakura con cariño. Quizá ella misma eligiera ese granate para pintarse las uñas de los pies uno de esos días, cuando tuviera tiempo para hacerse la pedicura.

—El rosa entonces —anunció Sakura mientras agitaba el frasco—. Dame una mano.

Hasta que no tuvo la manita de Ieran sobre la suya no se dio cuenta de que se había mordido las uñas prácticamente hasta la raíz. Sakura intentó no poner el gesto de dolor que le habría salido de manera natural.

—¿Sabes?, tendrías las uñas mucho más bonitas si no te las mordieras —le dijo con todo el cariño del mundo.

Ieran frunció el ceño.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Habría retirado la mano, avergonzada, pero Sakura no le dejó hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes —le dijo tranquilamente—. Yo también solía mordérmelas y ¿sabes cómo conseguí dejar de hacerlo?

—¿Cómo?

—Cada vez que empezaba a morderme una uña, pensaba lo bonitas que las tendría si dejara que me crecieran. Fue entonces cuando mi madre dejó que me las pintara por primera vez.

Ieran se relajó por fin y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Era bastante mayor que tú. Debía de tener unos doce.

Ahora la mirada era de incredulidad.

—¿Y todavía te mordías las uñas?

Sakura asintió.

—Siempre que me asustaba por algo.

La niña observaba mientras Sakura le pintaba una uña tras otra, pero en realidad parecía estar pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

—Y después de eso, ¿no volviste a asustarte por nada? —preguntó por fin.

—Claro que sí. Muchas veces.

—¿Y qué hacías si no podías morderte las uñas?

—Respiraba hondo, así —y se lo demostró hasta que Ieran se echó a reír—. Y después me decía a mí misma que podía hacer todo lo que me propusiese. Podía hablar delante de toda la clase si me lo pedía el profesor o subir por la cuerda en el gimnasio o sacar un diez en el examen de matemáticas. Empecé a creer en mí misma y nunca más sentí la necesidad de morderme las uñas.

Ieran asintió solemnemente.

—Yo también podría hacer eso —afirmó—. También podría ganar a Kevin Reed si intenta pelearse conmigo otra vez.

Sakura contuvo una carcajada.

—No, no puedes volver a pegarte con Kevin Reed —dijo enfatizando bien las palabras—. Sólo te causaría problemas, como pasó ayer.

—Pero a veces Kevin merece que le peguen.

—¿Hoy se ha portado mal contigo?

—No, hoy la ha tomado con otra.

—Comprendo.

—Pero Janice nunca se defiende —miró a Sakura con gesto esperanzado—. ¿No debería pegarle yo por ella?

—Por supuesto que no. Deja que sea la profesora la que se encargue de Kevin Reed.

Al principio, Ieran quedó decepcionada, pero tan pronto como se miró las uñas ya terminadas se olvidó de todo.

—Han quedado preciosas —dijo, emocionada—. Estoy deseando que venga papá. Voy a mirarme al espejo otra vez. ¿Tengo el pelo bien?

—Perfecto —aseguró Sakura alzándola para que pudiera verlo por sí misma.

El pintalabios era otro asunto, pero como Ieran parecía estar satisfecha con el resultado, Sakura no dijo nada. Seguramente a Shaoran le daría un ataque en cuanto la viera.

De pronto Ieran le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero.

Sakura notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ay, pequeña —susurró mientras abrazaba a la niña—. Yo a ti también te quiero.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura sentía que alguien la necesitaba. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a todo aquello cuando llegara el momento de marcharse? Jamás había imaginado que tuviera ese instinto maternal esperando a salir.

De pronto, acudió a su mente un pensamiento: ¿por qué tenía que renunciar a nada? Por supuesto, una cosa era querer a Ieran y otra muy diferente tener una relación seria con su padre. Porque, a pesar de los confusos sentimientos que experimentaba en aquel momento, aún no sabía si estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

Incluso aunque ella lo estuviera, quizá Shaoran tuviera otras ideas sobre el futuro. No tenía ningún sentido engañarse pensando que ella podría conseguir borrar todos sus miedos. Hacía años que dichos miedos gobernaban su vida, e iba a costarle mucho deshacerse de ellos.

Aún estaba abrazando a Ieran cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Papi! —gritó la niña—. Yo abro. ¿Dónde están las plumas y los zapatos?

Sakura le dio la boa que había encontrado en el armario de su abuela. Era rosa chillón y Ieran se había enamorado de ella en cuanto la había visto. También le había dejado unos viejos zapatos rojos de tacón que habían sacado del mismo armario.

—Recuerda que con esos zapatos tienes que andar con mucho cuidado —le dijo Sakura.

Ieran asintió antes de bajarse de su regazo y encaminarse a la puerta con paso firme a pesar de los tacones. Sakura se secó los restos de lágrimas que pudieran quedarle en la cara antes de acudir a reunirse con las dos personas que podrían cambiar su vida.

* * *

Shaoran comprendió que estaba perdido cuando llegó a casa de Sakura con una enorme pizza en las manos y vio a su hija, sonriente y feliz, con el pelo recogido en una complicada trenza y las uñas diminutas pintadas de rosa.

Habría preferido no ver el carmín que se había puesto en los labios, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un elemento esencial de su disfraz de mujer. Llevaba una cosa de plumas colgada al cuello y la arrastraba por todo el suelo, además de unos zapatos de tacón demasiado grandes para ella.

Aquél era el momento de mayor normalidad que podía recordar, y le encogió el corazón pensar que lo había compartido con Sakura en lugar de con él. Pero ¿cómo iba a lamentar nada que hiciera a su hija, tan feliz como se la veía en aquel momento?

Miró a Sakura y le dio las gracias en silencio, sólo con un gesto.

—De repente te has convertido en una mujer preciosa —dijo mientras la abrazaba—. ¿Dónde está mi niña? —le preguntó a Sakura con enfado fingido—. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Aquí no hay ninguna niña —bromeó Sakura—. Verdad, ¿Ieran?

—Soy yo, papi. Todo esto es para cuando venga a casa de Sakura —respondió la niña formalmente, y después miró a su padre con gesto suplicante—. ¿Podemos venir más veces?

Shaoran miró a Sakura y llegó a una conclusión a la que debería haber llegado mucho antes:

—Eso es algo que Sakura y yo tendremos que hablar un día de éstos.

—Pregúntaselo ahora —le pidió Ieran.

—No —dijo Shaoran tajantemente—. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es comernos la pizza antes de que se quede fría.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —la detuvo con la misma firmeza—. O tendré que llamar a Lyssa para decirle que no puedes quedarte a dormir en su casa mañana por la noche.

Ieran se quedó pasmada.

—¿Puedo quedarme toda la noche en casa de Lyssa?

—Sí —dijo Shaoran, contento de que Jeff lo hubiera acorralado esa tarde.

Estaba claro que aquello era algo que Ieran siempre había deseado, pero ni siquiera había soñado con que él le permitiría hacerlo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó la niña.

—Me parece que ya eres lo bastante mayor, ¿no crees?

Ieran sonrió con entusiasmo, pero, de repente, frunció el ceño y miró a su padre con cara de preocupación.

—Pero tú te vas a quedar muy solo, papi.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y no apartó los ojos de ella hasta que vio que se sonrojaba.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —le dijo a su hija.

—Tengo una idea —anunció Ieran con renovado entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú a dormir a casa de Sakura?

Shaoran tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí —le dijo seriamente—. Yo haré mis propios planes.

—Pero…

—¡Ieran!

La niña suspiró con evidente frustración.

—Es que quiero que Sakura sea mi mamá —afirmó cándidamente—. Ojalá se lo pidieras ya.

Shaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura y, además del rubor de sus mejillas, vio algo parecido al pánico en sus ojos. Parecía que no estaba preparada para escuchar que él empezaba a ser de la misma opinión que su hija. Estaba listo para darle a Ieran la nueva madre con la que siempre había soñado.

* * *

No debería haber accedido a salir con Shaoran aquella noche, pensó Sakura con un nudo en el estómago. No estaba preparada para mantener la conversación que sin duda él tenía en mente, sobre todo, porque estaba segura de que los motivos de Shaoran no tenían nada que ver con el amor, sino con Ieran. Iba a ofrecerle todo lo que de niña siempre había querido: un hogar, una familia y un hombre maravilloso…, y ella iba a rechazarlo porque no iba a ofrecerle lo más importante de todo: su amor.

Pero quizá estuviera equivocada. Además, habría sido una cobardía echarse atrás. Quizá había interpretado mal las señales, quizá lo que Shaoran quería no era más que pasar la noche entera a solas con ella. Tal vez el brillo que había visto en sus ojos no fuera provocado por la perspectiva del matrimonio, sino del sexo.

Había conseguido convencerse de que las cosas eran así de sencillas, cuando Shaoran anunció que iban a pasar la velada en casa.

—Tengo un pollo asándose a fuego lento —le dijo, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos—. Espero que te parezca bien.

—Claro, muy bien —respondió ella sinceramente—. Espero que se esté haciendo a fuego muy, «muy» lento.

Shaoran sonrió con picardía.

—También puedo bajarlo un poco más en cuanto lleguemos allí.

—Y yo puedo subirlo —replicó Sakura, disfrutando del brillo de deseo que había en sus ojos y aliviada de que no hubiera indicio alguno de que Shaoran quisiera mantener una conversación seria.

Hicieron el camino hasta su casa en silencio, pero, en lugar de sentirse incómoda, Sakura se moría de impaciencia, una impaciencia que aumentaba a medida que recorrían los kilómetros. Había echado de menos estar con Shaoran, sentir su proximidad.

—Ieran va a quedarse toda la noche con Lyssa, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando aparcaron frente a la casa de Shaoran.

—Eso espero —dijo él, repentinamente preocupado—. Es un paso muy importante para ella.

—Y para ti —adivinó Sakura.

—Sé que parece ridículo —dijo negando con la cabeza—, pero llevo tanto tiempo siendo el único responsable de Ieran, que me resulta difícil dejar de preocuparme por ella.

—Por lo que he oído a otros padres, no creo que nunca puedas dejar de preocuparte por ella —y sonrió antes de añadir—: Pero yo voy a hacer lo que pueda para tenerte distraído.

—No tengo la menor duda de que vas a conseguirlo —aseguró él agarrándola por la cintura y sacándola en vilo de la camioneta.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que él inclinara la cabeza lentamente para darle un largo y apasionado beso.

Sakura tenía la sensación de estar flotando y, de hecho, estaba flotando, descubrió cuando pudo volver a pensar con claridad. Shaoran seguía teniéndola en brazos.

—Deberías dejarme en el suelo —sugirió dulcemente.

—No quiero.

—Pero cuanto antes me sueltes, antes llegaremos dentro.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Está claro que sabes cómo dar alicientes. Pero no hace falta que te deje en el suelo para entrar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, Shaoran le pasó el brazo por detrás de las rodillas, la apretó contra su pecho y se la llevó hacia la casa a largas zancadas.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Preciosa, llevo esperando esto desde la última vez que hicimos el amor.

Sakura lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

—Ha habido demasiadas complicaciones.

—¿Y ahora?

—Creo que las complicaciones empiezan a solucionarse.

Sakura deseaba estar tan segura como parecía estarlo él, pero prefirió no compartir sus preocupaciones, sobre todo darse cuenta de que habían llegado al dormitorio de Shaoran. El ardor que había en sus ojos mientras la dejaba sobre la cama habría sido suficiente para hacer desaparecer la descabellada idea de hablar.

* * *

_**Inicio del Lemon…**_

—¿Te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que es que tengamos toda la noche por delante para nosotros solos? —susurró él—. Quiero tomarme las cosas con calma. Quiero conocer hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo y ver cómo te deshaces entre mis brazos una y otra vez.

Sakura se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras y sentir el roce de sus dedos mientras él le desabrochaba la blusa para después quitársela sin dilaciones. Después le acarició los pechos cubiertos de encaje hasta que los pezones estuvieron duros y doloridos.

—Eres increíble —susurró él con voz entrecortada—. Increíble.

Sakura intentó encontrar palabras con las que responder, pero apenas podía respirar mientras Shaoran le besaba y lamía sus pechos. Levantó las caderas de la cama instintivamente, como respuesta a tan maravillosa sensación.

—Olvídate de ir despacio —le imploró ya entre jadeos—. Podemos ir despacio la próxima vez o la siguiente. Pero te quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo, Shaoran. Por favor.

Una enorme sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

—Si me lo pides de ese modo, no puedo negarme, ¿verdad?

Le quitó las braguitas antes de despojarse él de toda su ropa y de sumergirse en ella con un sólo movimiento con el que la llenó y le quitó el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Luego empezó a moverse, a provocarla y atormentarla hasta que se hizo demasiado intenso y ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más. Sus cuerpos estaban en llamas; sólo un movimiento más, la más ligera caricia o el roce de la lengua podía hacerlos estallar de pronto.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. El roce de la lengua de Shaoran en su pezón la llevó a lo más alto y le provocó un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sakura gritó de placer, pero él atrapó el sonido con su boca y siguió besándola.

Sus respiraciones se unieron al tiempo que sus cuerpos se deshacían en perfecta armonía. Sakura sentía una alegría tan pura que podía hacer desaparecer cualquier tipo de complicación. En aquel momento, sólo existía aquel hombre y las oleadas de amor que inundaban todo su ser.

_**Fin del Lemon… XD**_

* * *

Transcurrió toda una eternidad antes de que Shaoran reuniera fuerzas para volver a moverse. Sakura lo había dejado exhausto de la manera más placentera posible. De hecho, no le importaba si no podía volver a levantarse de la cama jamás.

Pero entonces sintió un codo que se le clavaba en las costillas y gimió.

—¿Otra vez?

—No, tonto —dijo ella riéndose—. Incluso yo conozco mis limitaciones. Lo que necesito ahora es comida. El pollo debe de estar más que hecho a estas alturas.

—Seguramente se haya quedado seco.

—No creo que me importe.

—Parece que estás hambrienta de verdad.

—Son los efectos del sexo desenfrenado y satisfactorio.

—Aduladora. Está claro que sabes cómo motivar a un hombre —susurró abrazándola de nuevo.

—No intento motivarte para volver a hacer el amor —dijo ella impacientemente—. Lo que intento es sacarte de la cama y llevarte a la cocina.

—Entonces has utilizado la técnica equivocada.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué tendría que haber hecho?

—Podrías haber mencionado el pastel de chocolate que nos ha mandado Pam.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella levantándose de un salto.

Shaoran la observó ponerse su camisa con una urgencia que no trató de disimular y tuvo que sonreír.

—Puesto que ya te has levantado, podrías traer una bandeja.

—Estás soñando. Ese pastel es sólo para mí —dijo al tiempo que salía del dormitorio.

Shaoran se puso los pantalones y la siguió sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Sakura ya tenía el tenedor cargado de pastel.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó él.

—De eso nada —dijo ella metiéndoselo en la boca para después rugir de placer.

—Como sigas así, voy a creer que te gusta más que el sexo —la reprendió.

—Bueno, ambas cosas están bastante igualadas en mi lista de placeres —replicó ella.

—Se te va a quitar el hambre para la cena.

—No creo que importe. He echado un vistazo al pollo y creo que lo hemos perdido.

—Entonces descongelaré una lasaña casera. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

—Estupendo, pero no voy a esperar tanto —aseguró sentándose frente al pastel.

Estaba tan sexy con su camisa, que Shaoran apenas podía pensar con claridad. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta que ella se echó a reír.

—¿La lasaña? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—En el congelador.

Shaoran suspiró y se volvió hacia la nevera. Unos minutos después tenían otra magnífica cena cocinada en su totalidad por Pam. Shaoran sirvió la ensalada que había preparado antes y le quitó a Sakura el tenedor y el pastel. Esa vez ella no protestó, se limitó a suspirar con verdadera satisfacción.

—Tengo que hacerme con esa receta y pasársela a Maggie para que la publique en su revista. Será venerada como la diosa del chocolate.

—¿Es ese el objetivo de tu hermana? —preguntó él con una carcajada.

—No, pero un poco de adoración siempre es de agradecer.

—¿Tú también quieres sentirte adorada?

—No por multitudes —dijo en tono meditabundo—. Pero quizá sí por una persona.

Shaoran se preguntó si aquél sería el momento de pedirle lo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde que la había visto con Ieran el día anterior. Seguramente era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, decidió mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Es obvio que Ieran te adora —empezó a decir.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Es una niña estupenda —afirmó con ostensible cautela.

Shaoran se lanzó de lleno.

—Me alegro de que puedas reconocerlo al margen de todos los problemas. ¿Quiere eso decir que considerarías al menos mantener conmigo una relación más seria?

La alarma volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Sakura como lo había hecho el día anterior.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó, cada vez más recelosa.

—No pongas esa cara de miedo. No voy a pedirte que seas su niñera —dijo él—. En realidad estaba pensando en algo más cercano a la maternidad. ¿Qué te parece la idea de casarte con nosotros?

Sakura lo observó durante un rato que a Shaoran le pareció toda una eternidad.

—¿Porque eso es lo que quiere Ieran? —le preguntó finalmente.

—No, porque es lo que quiero yo y porque creo que serías feliz aquí. Que yo podría hacerte feliz.

—Pero no has dicho nada de amor.

Shaoran se quedó callado. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaban las palabras bonitas, pero la realidad era que él no creía en el amor, ni siquiera en aquel momento. El amor no había hecho más que causarle sufrimiento.

Su prolongado silencio debió de darle a Sakura la respuesta que esperaba porque, de pronto, negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—Tengo que irme —anunció mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él incrédulamente—. ¿Quieres marcharte ahora? ¿Por qué?

—Porque esto no puede salir bien. Ahora lo veo muy claro.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a salir bien? Hemos pasado horas haciendo el amor y acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo —le recordó, prácticamente a gritos.

—Por Ieran —le reprochó ella—. No lo has hecho por ti, ni siquiera por mí. No es suficiente. Quiero más, Shaoran. Lo quiero todo. No creía que fuera así. Cuando vine aquí, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú; estaba segura de que el amor no existía, al menos, no como lo cuentan en las novelas. Pero ahora que he podido ver lo que podría ser, empiezo a creer en ello.

Shaoran deseaba sentir lo mismo.

—Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres —le dijo con el corazón encogido.

Pero mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras y la veía alejarse de él, Shaoran vio lo mismo que ella había visto: un futuro donde había felicidad porque estaban juntos. Shaoran anhelaba ese futuro, deseaba desesperadamente creer que todo era posible.

Pero Sakura ya había salido de la habitación, dejándolo atrás. No era la primera vez que una mujer lo abandonaba, pero esa vez le dolía mucho más.

Por primera vez en su vida, sabía lo que significaba sentirse desesperado y solo.

* * *

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **No,no,no,no… aigoo! Ese Shaoran es ciego y tonto ¡de verdad! Xl jejeje… yo les dije que todo iba a salir bien siempre y cuando Shaoran no metiera la pata y la metió señores! Y bien metida XD jeje apoco Ieran no es una preciosidad? Es tan linda y Sakura quedo prendada de ella, por fin la pticion que tanto esperaban o no? En donde Ieran le pide a Sakura que sea su mami si! Lastima que Shaoran tenia que arruinar todo XP

Bueno lamento decirles que este es el **penúltimo capítulo**, así es, T_T pero aun hay un epilogo jeje y pues realmente espero y sigan disfrutando de la historia. _jeje ahora puse lo del lemon porque la otra vez lo que decían durante ejemm el momento era importante para la historia ahora no XD..._

Cambiando un poco de tema lamento mucho si no me he podido conectar estos días pero digamos que estoy recuperando un poco de tiempo perdido y jeje lo ocupo para pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos y generalmente termino hasta las 11 de la noche, a esa hora ya estoy lista pero para ir a dormir XD jejeje pero prometo hacer un poco más de tiempo para conectarme va? =D

Gracias a todos por sus preocupaciones me da gusto decirles que ya me siento mejor, jeje no fue tan grave pero la verdad si me sentía un poco mal, gracias por la preocupación y la comprensión ^_^

Bueno jeje me van a golpear (en su mente, claro XD) pero hoy tampoco voy a poder contestar Reviews porque estoy muy ocupada X/ en realidad casi y no me da tiempo de subir este capi pero bueno, helo aquí XD. Gracias a:

**Carito-Chan0****, ****Celina Sosa****, ****lolilla****, ****ChannelForsk****, ****saku.93****, ****LalySempai****, ****Sakury Li Fallz****, ****nagarAboshi4739****, ****moonlight-Li****, Emily Castro, kata, darck Shaoran, ****RossinaDiFuoco****, ****EstrellitaHoshiStar****, ****mitsuki-chann****, Leoni Tao91, ****Endri-Chan****, samihime, rocio e-chan, ****Kurumy****.**

**Y a: ****mitsuki-chann**** (de nuevo XD) y a ****HappyGummyBear**** por ponerme en sus favoritos =D**

No olviden comentar sale?, leo todos sus Reviews aunque, como hoy, luego no me da tiempo de contestarlos XD

* * *

Yo se que quieren adelanto pero como ya se va a acabar qué tal si ponemos emoción y lo dejamos así? XD ok, ok, nop bueno aquí esta:

—_Vaya. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

—_Nada de lo que quiera hablar._

—_¿Quieres decir que no van bien las cosas con el jardinero sexy?_

—_No es jardinero. Es diseñador de jardines._

—_Lo que tú digas._

—_¿Por qué llamas? ¿Sólo para molestar?_

—_En realidad, te llamaba para contarte que en la oficina necesitan a alguien. ¡En el departamento de marketing!_

Saku se va? Ö jajaja esperen a la próxima semana y lo sabrán…

Bueno ya me voy…

Se cuidan…

LQM…

**Recuerden que un buen método para evitar el calentamiento global es pintar sus techos de blanco ok? ;D jeje es en serio, el color no absorve el calor del sol…**

Bye…

=D


	16. Capítulo 15: Final

**Disclaimer: Sakura y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, mentes maravillosas, y la historia pertenece a Sherryl Woods, sólo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Un Lugar Mágico**

**Capítulo 15**

Shaoran sabía que tenía que ir a casa de Pam a buscar a Ieran, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Sabía que habría mil preguntas, preguntas que él se negaba a contestar. No creía que pudiera soportar ver la compasión en su rostro cuando comprendiera que Sakura había rechazado tajantemente su proposición.

O quizá lo que más temía era que Pam se echara a reír y le dijera que había sido un tonto por haberlo hecho todo por Ieran y no haber ofrecido nada de sí mismo. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué no le había entregado también su corazón. Seguramente, por miedo. El mismo miedo que durante años le había impedido acercarse a nadie.

Lo extraño era que el hecho de haberle pedido a Sakura que se casara con él por Ieran no hacía que su rechazo resultara más fácil de llevar. Porque a quien había rechazado había sido a él, igual que había hecho Meiling cuando lo había abandonado.

No, eso era ridículo. Meiling no lo había abandonado por sus defectos, sino porque el poder de las drogas y su adicción habían anulado sus fuerzas. Eso era todo. En cuanto a Sakura, ¿acaso no había dicho que él era suficiente para ella? Había sido él quien no había querido ofrecerle su corazón.

Mientras daba los últimos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de los Clayborne, Shaoran respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas. Afortunadamente, fue Jeff el que abrió.

—Pareces agotado. Supongo que eso es buena señal —dedujo Jeff erróneamente, con esa habilidad masculina para ver sólo un lado de las cosas.

—Pues no lo es —gruñó Shaoran—. ¿Dónde está Ieran?

Jeff lo observó, tratando de interpretar la expresión de su rostro.

—Está en el jardín con Lyssa. En la piscina. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hace un día estupendo. Puedo prestarte un bañador para que te unas a nosotros en el primer baño de la temporada. Pam y yo estábamos a punto de desayunar ahí fuera. Hay más que suficiente para los tres.

—No, gracias —rechazó la invitación secamente—. Creo que mejor me llevaré a Ieran a casa. Seguro que ya han tenido suficiente.

—La verdad es que se ha portado como un verdadero ángel —dijo Jeff sin dejar de observar a su amigo y frunciendo el ceño—. El que me preocupa eres tú. ¿A qué viene esa cara y ese mal genio? ¿Es que no salieron bien las cosas con Sakura?

Shaoran le lanzó una gélida mirada.

—Mira, ya has interpretado el papel de amigo sensible una vez esta semana, con eso es suficiente. Tampoco se te da tan bien.

Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que Jeff se ofendiera por tan desagradable comentario, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ahora estoy preocupado de verdad. ¿Quieres que llame a Pam?

—¡Por Dios, no! —exclamó Shaoran—. Por favor, sé buen amigo: tráeme a Ieran y no digas nada sobre mi mal humor.

—Sólo hace falta que Pam te vea la cara para que adivine que te pasa algo —le advirtió Jeff—. A lo mejor sería buena idea que fueras a arreglar las cosas con Sakura y volvieras más tarde.

—Eso es imposible —objetó Shaoran—. ¿Vas a traerme a Ieran o tengo que entrar a buscarla?

—Lo que prefieras —claudicó Jeff después de un largo silencio.

Desde la puerta, Shaoran pudo oír los gritos de protesta de Ieran. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que sería imposible hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el jardín, Pam apareció en el vestíbulo como un torbellino.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarte a Ieran cuando lo está pasando tan bien? —le preguntó sin saludarlo siquiera—. ¿Y a qué viene eso de quedarte en la puerta en lugar de entrar e ir por ella tú mismo?

Shaoran prefirió obviar la segunda pregunta porque suponía que a Pam no le haría gracia que le dijera que trataba de evitarla.

—He venido a buscarla porque ya es hora de ir a casa —afirmó con evidente tensión.

Pam lo observó tan detenidamente como lo había hecho su marido.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te la lleves estando de tan mal humor —opinó ella con énfasis—. Voy a decirle a Ieran que puede quedarse y después tú y yo vamos a hablar tranquilamente.

—No, Pam —la contradijo Shaoran con igual énfasis, pero sí se rindió ante algo—. Ieran puede quedarse, pero tú y yo no vamos a hablar de nada.

Pam lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó antes de ir a darle la buena noticia a la niña.

Shaoran la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, protestó entre dientes y después se dio media vuelta. Ieran estaba en buenas manos y Pam tenía razón en algo: estaba de muy mal humor. Necesitaba una actividad física al aire libre para deshacerse de la frustración que sentía.

Instintivamente, se dirigió a casa de Sakura igual que había hecho muchos otros sábados por la mañana últimamente. No tenía por qué verla. De hecho, no quería verla. Entraría directamente al jardín y arrancaría algunas malas hierbas, comprobaría el progreso de las plantas, les echaría un poco de fertilizante y después se largaría de allí. Con un poco de suerte, quizá Sakura ni siquiera estuviera en casa.

Pero claro que estaba. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, pero no salió de la casa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no aguantaba la tensión ni un segundo más, respiró hondo, volvió a cargar las herramientas en la camioneta y se fue.

En lugar de tranquilizarse, por primera vez en su vida, el trabajo lo había dejado aún más nervioso y triste que nunca. Pero sabía por experiencia que, cuando le dolía el alma, la única salida era trabajar.

Sólo porque Sakura fuera a abandonarlo, él no tenía por qué abandonar el proyecto que habían empezado juntos. Volvería al jardín la semana siguiente y la otra, por muy doloroso que resultara, porque le había hecho una promesa a Sakura y a la memoria de su abuela. Últimamente, no hacía muchas promesas, pero las que hacía, las cumplía.

* * *

Sakura se secó con furia las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. ¿Por qué habría ido Shaoran a Rose Cottage aquel día? ¿Acaso intentaba deliberadamente hacerla sentir aún más triste que la noche anterior? ¿Y dónde estaba Ieran?

Sakura se había acostumbrado a verlos a los dos juntos en el jardín, arrodillados en el suelo, mientras Shaoran le enseñaba a Ieran a hacer que las plantas arraigaran bien en la tierra oscura y rica en nutrientes. La risa de Ieran siempre había tenido el mágico efecto de alegrarle el corazón a Sakura de manera inmediata. No le habría venido mal algo así en aquel momento.

Pero, claro, Shaoran no podía llevar a Ieran. Su hija le habría hecho mil y una preguntas de por qué su padre y Sakura no se hablaban y ni siquiera se miraban. Eso habría provocado que la situación resultara insoportable.

Así que había llegado solo y se había puesto a trabajar frenéticamente, como si tratara de olvidar algo, probablemente lo mismo que llevaba atormentándola a ella todo el día. Odiaba a aquel hombre y su empeño en no ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices. No, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Sólo le había faltado confesárselo por escrito y, sin embargo, él se había quedado ahí, convencido de que su proposición de matrimonio tenía como único objetivo conseguirle una madre a Ieran.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono y Sakura respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—Pareces contenta —murmuró Chiharu irónicamente—. Mejor llamo más tarde cuando estés de mejor humor.

—Podría tardar semanas —respondió Sakura.

—Vaya. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada de lo que quiera hablar.

—¿Quieres decir que no van bien las cosas con el jardinero sexy?

—No es jardinero. Es diseñador de jardines.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Por qué llamas? ¿Sólo para molestar?

—En realidad, te llamaba para contarte que en la oficina necesitan a alguien. ¡En el departamento de marketing!

Sakura se derrumbó sobre la silla de la cocina.

—¡Estás de broma!

No sabía qué le sorprendía mas, que Chiharu le hubiera encontrado el trabajo ideal en una respetada revista o que eso significaría que tendrían que trabajar juntas. A Chiharu le gustaba disponer de su propio espacio. De todas las hermanas, siempre había sido la menos propensa a hablar de sus cosas. Pero todas sabían que las quería con todo su corazón y que, en caso de necesidad, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por cualquiera de ellas. Aquella oferta de empleo era buena prueba de ello.

—Jamás bromearía con algo así —le aseguró Chiharu.

—¿Estás segura que estarías cómoda teniéndome tan cerca?

—Siempre que no intentes decirme cómo debo dirigir mi sección, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien —explicó en un tono que dejaba claro que no bromeaba del todo—. Vamos, hermanita, es perfecto para ti. Serías la segunda en importancia del departamento. Bueno, es cierto que sólo hay tres personas en marketing, pero así es mejor. Aprenderás muchísimo. Si te interesa, puedo concertarte una cita para el lunes a primera hora. Si vienes mañana, tendremos tiempo de sobra para que yo te ponga en antecedentes sobre la revista. Ya he hablado de ti a la directora de marketing y está deseando conocerte.

—¿Quiere eso decir que por fin tendría oportunidad de conocer a ese fotógrafo tan sexy del que no dejas de hablar? —bromeó Sakura.

—Olvídate de Yamasaki ahora —ordenó su hermana tajantemente.

Sakura trató de interpretar su tono de voz, pero no pudo. Creía que lo de Chiharu y ese fotógrafo era sólo una atracción puramente física, pero quizá había algo más que ella no sabía. Fuera lo que fuera, no conseguiría que su hermética hermanita se lo contara.

Pero, al pensar en el fotógrafo, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar al jardín. Shaoran se había ido. Se le escapó un profundo suspiro de tristeza. Todo había terminado entre ellos, ¿por qué dudaba entonces? Aquél era el empujón que necesitaba para volver a Boston.

Sin embargo, no conseguía decir que sí a la oferta de Chiharu.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero… ¿podría pensarlo un poco, al menos hasta mañana? Te llamaré mañana por la mañana temprano. De todos modos, no se puede hacer nada hasta el lunes, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Por qué no estás loca de contenta? —preguntó Chiharu, evidentemente irritada por que su hermana no hubiera reaccionado con el entusiasmo que ella esperaba—. ¿Es por Shaoran?

—Lo que había entre nosotros ha terminado —aseguró Sakura.

—Entonces no lo comprendo —insistió su hermana—. ¿Te preocupa trabajar conmigo? Te aseguro que todo irá bien.

—Mañana por la mañana te llamo —repitió Sakura sin darle la explicación que ella quería. Quizá guardó silencio porque no tenía explicación que darle o, al menos, no tenía ninguna mínimamente lógica.

Cuando salió el sol el domingo, Sakura seguía ponderando los motivos de su falta de entusiasmo, y no estaba más cerca de encontrar una respuesta de lo que había estado el día anterior. Quizá eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

Por suerte, cuando llamó a Chiharu, no la encontró en casa. Le dejó un mensaje en el que le daba las gracias y le decía que no podía aceptar la oferta; después colgó antes de cambiar de opinión.

Entonces se sentó frente al teléfono durante una eternidad, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de hacer. Acababa de rechazar la oportunidad de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños.

Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por un hombre incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante? ¿Por quedarse en una diminuta ciudad donde jamás tendría una oportunidad como aquélla?

Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que necesitaba tiempo…, tiempo para saber lo que sentía, tiempo para que Shaoran se diera cuenta de lo que sentía él.

Después, si comprobaba que no había esperanza alguna, volvería a Boston. Quizá para entonces se le hubiera escapado aquel trabajo, pero habría otros. Sin embargo, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sabía que encontrar otro hombre como Shaoran no sería tan fácil.

* * *

Shaoran empezaba a dudar de su cordura. Parecía incapaz de mantenerse alejado de Sakura. Volvía a su jardín todos los sábados con la esperanza de que sucediera Dios sabía qué. Quizá esperaba que Sakura comprendiera que no se iba a marchar de allí.

La que no se había marchado tampoco era ella, y eso le sorprendía enormemente. Resultaba extraño que no hubiera huido a Boston para evitar el dolor de verlo, igual que había huido a Rose Cottage. Estaba claro que había algo que la retenía allí.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de su caótica proposición, había algo más en su corazón? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado aterrado como para arriesgarse del modo que ella habría esperado, del modo que ella merecía? Él estaba esperando un milagro que nunca sucedería.

Jeff y Pam llevaban semanas acosándolo para que hablara con Sakura y solucionara las cosas. Aún no les había contado la historia completa, sólo había admitido que había sido todo culpa suya. Al menos eso sí había podido hacerlo.

Ieran se refugiaba en sus silencios más y más cada día que pasaba y Shaoran seguía negándose a llevarla a ver a Sakura. Nunca había habido tanta tensión entre su hija y él.

¿Por qué entonces no hablaba con Sakura y le decía toda la verdad? Lo que era seguro era que no podría estar más triste de lo que ya estaba.

Aquel sábado amaneció con el cielo completamente azul y sin una sola nube. La temperatura ya rondaba los veinte grados cuando dejó a Ieran en casa de Lyssa y se dirigió a ver a Sakura. Había tomado una decisión. Iba a solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas. Ahora que todas las plantas estaban floreciendo sin problemas, ya no tendría ninguna excusa para seguir yendo a la casa si ella volvía a rechazarlo. El día anterior había ido a Richmond a comprar un anillo, eso le demostraría a Sakura lo serias que eran sus intenciones.

Por supuesto, una cosa era planearlo todo y otra muy diferente, reunir el valor para llamar a su puerta.

Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho su madre hacía muchos años cuando le había dado miedo presentarse a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol del instituto: «El que no arriesga, no gana». Desde entonces, aquél se había convertido en su dicho preferido, pero quizá lo había olvidado durante un tiempo.

Se arrodilló para ahuecar la tierra de los rosales, arregló los rodrigones que delimitaban el jardín de malvas y después echó un vistazo a las azucenas. Nada de aquello era necesario, pero al menos le daba tiempo para reunir fuerzas y valor. En todo momento fue consciente de que Sakura estaba en la ventana de la cocina, observándolo.

—Ahora o nunca —se dijo a sí mismo.

Antes de moverse, levantó la mirada y, como el milagro que estaba esperando, allí estaba ella.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más. Desde hacía semanas, Shaoran acudía todos los sábados a trabajar en el jardín. No había vuelto a llevar a Ieran y nunca anunciaba su llegada. Sakura miraba al jardín y de pronto allí estaba, con el pelo brillando bajo el sol y los músculos tensos por el trabajo.

Si por casualidad levantaba la vista y la veía, la saludaba con la mano, pero nada más. Nunca sonreía.

Tampoco Sakura había hecho nada, no había salido a saludarlo ni a hablar con él. Le dolía demasiado ver aquellas manos grandes y delicadas cuidar las plantas con la misma ternura con que la habían acariciado a ella, y saber que nunca más volverían a hacerlo.

Aquel día lo había observado desde la ventana de la cocina y había imaginado esas manos endurecidas por el trabajo sobre su piel, había recordado la ternura con la que habían provocado la reacción de su cuerpo.

Quizá fuera sólo la necesidad o el deseo, pero, de pronto, como en un flash, supo exactamente lo que era el amor. Era un hombre que no creía en ello, pero arriesgaba su corazón pidiéndole que se casara con él. Un hombre que no encontraba las palabras, pero que le demostraba día a día, que la amaba, con su ternura y su constancia. Un hombre que no se había retirado porque ella lo hubiera rechazado, sino que seguía ahí, demostrando su amor con su presencia. Un hombre que confiaba en ella lo bastante como para pedirle que fuera la madre de la hija que adoraba con todo su corazón.

Con manos temblorosas y el corazón agitado, salió al jardín y se arrodilló a su lado. Él la miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y ensombrecidos por las preguntas.

—Sí —dijo ella tranquilamente, rezando por que bastara con una sola palabra. Porque, al igual que él, no sabía muy bien qué más decir para hacer bien las cosas y aferrarse al futuro que quería vivir a su lado.

Shaoran la miró con confusión.

—¿«Sí»?

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Ya has olvidado la pregunta?

Después de una eternidad, la esperanza iluminó por fin sus ojos.

—¿Cómo olvidarla? Es la pregunta más importante que he hecho en mi vida —la miró fijamente—. ¿Estás segura?

—¿De que te amo? Sí. Sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Y eso es suficiente para quedarte?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hay del resto? —preguntó él—. ¿Sabes lo que yo siento?

Seguía dejando que fuera ella la que dedujera las cosas, pero a Sakura ya no le importaba. La verdad estaba en sus ojos.

—¿Si sé si me amas? Sí, claro que lo sé. Algún día lo verás tú también con la misma claridad y encontrarás las palabras para expresarlo. Puedo esperar. Pero no puedo esperar sola.

Él asintió muy despacio.

—Estaba pensando en una boda veraniega —dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.

Su tono de voz era despreocupado, pero Sakura veía la vulnerabilidad en su mirada. Seguía sin estar seguro de ella, ni de nada; aun así iba a dar el salto por ella, por los dos.

—El jardín estará precioso para entonces —continuó mientras abría una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se la mostraba—. ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura agarró la cajita con manos temblorosas. El diamante brillaba como el mismísimo sol.

—¿Por esto es por lo que has estado trabajando tanto?

Shaoran sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que, inconscientemente, esperaba que cambiaras de opinión.

—¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Entonces habría encontrado las palabras —afirmó con seguridad—. Las llevo en el corazón —tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó a su pecho—, ¿no las sientes en cada latido?

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

—Con claridad y firmeza —dijo de inmediato.

—¿Y el amor? —le preguntó, muy tranquilo—. ¿No lo has sentido?

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Lo veo en tus ojos. Y en tus caricias. En todo lo que haces, Shaoran.

Él sacó la sortija y se la puso. Encajaba perfectamente. Igual que ellos.

—Siento haberlo dudado —dijo ella.

—Puede que los dos debamos aprender a tener más fe. Hemos recibido un precioso regalo, sólo tenemos que cuidarlo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sakura miró a su alrededor, la multitud de flores que había nacido de los cuidados de aquel hombre. El amor florecía por todas partes.

—Creo que eres el hombre indicado para enseñarme a hacerlo.

* * *

ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§

**Notas de la escritora: **T_T, T-T, ToT, T.T, :'(, waaaaa jajaja no sé de qué otra forma expresar que estoy llorando jajaja de verdad, esta historia que ha sido mi introducción a esta página de fanfics y que ha sido tan bien recibida por ustedes, a pesar de que sea solamente una adaptación me han dado ganas de continuar con mis proyectos y como muestra de esto jajaja** he dejado un pequeño regalo es un One-shot** **de S&S** y espero y se den una vuelta para leerlo y comentarlo, su nombre es: **'Momentos dolorosos'** y bueno es lo que hacen varios días de inspiración y recuerdos jajaja y es como un pequeño preview de mi historia que aún no termino XD

Ya concentrándose en la historia quiero agradecer (aunque nunca se va a enterar XD) a Sherryl Woods que hizo posible que llevara esta historia de amor a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció el final? No se preocupen aún falta el epílogo es algo corto pero estoy segura de que les encantará; después de la próxima semana me tomaré un descanso de 2 semanas y volveré a subir el siguiente libro adaptado de esta saga, después de eso mi trabajo con las adaptaciones quedará pausada y me dedicaré a mis propias historias ya tengo otra en mente nada más queda escribirla XD, jejeje otra vez me fui por las ramas XD.

Bueno sin más por el momento sólo me dedicaré a contestar Reviews:

**saku.93****: **jejeje bueno ¿Qué tal el final? Al parecer Shaoran es del tipo de hombres que sus acciones valen más que mil palabras no? Jajaja XD y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos ^-^

**ChannelForsk****:** al final no se fue Saku jajaja pero como ella dijo no es suficiente la razón de que sea por Ieran, ella también buscaba amor y lo consiguió jajaja :D

**Emily Castro: **jejeje con respecto a la otra historia pues si tengo pensado el siguiente libro y luego me dedicaré a mis proyectos personales, espero que te haya gustado el final y nos vemos en el epílogo va? =D

**darck Shaoran:** he de decir que todo el merito se lo lleva la autora jajaja yo sólo adapto y bueno quieres leer algo mio? Subí uno que se llama 'momentos dolorosos' jaja me dices que tal va? n_n

**Celina Sosa****: **bueno lo que en realidad pasó es que Pau (la linda adaptadora XD) fue a Rosse Cottage y golpeó seriamente a Shaoran XD hasta hacerlo entender ;9 jajaja no es cierto, pero bueno cerca estuve jajaja algo que se me había olvidado decirte jejeje es que admiro tu trabajo y me encanta, espero y nos sigamos leyendo =D

**rocio e-chan:** jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia jejeje yo sólo me doy crédito de haberla adaptado y vaya que disfrute haciéndolo =D y me dio más gusto la aceptación que tuvo :D y espero y sigas leyendo otros proyectos míos, me encanto contar contigo y tus lindos comentarios a lo largo de la historia ^_^

**Carito-Chan0****: **bueno los sueños se hacen realidad y Saku va a ser la mamá de Ieran, Shaoran sabe como encantar a una mujer con sus actos, jejeje y Ieran seguirá siendo así de linda *-* jejeje me da gusto saber que te gusto =D nos seguimos leyendo n_n

**RossinaDiFuoco****: **jajaja bueno, si fue final feliz y falta miel jajaja por supuesto y sobre la propuesta de matrimonio ammm, que te parece estar rodeada del fruto de tu amor? Jajaja hablo del jardín jajaja lo bueno fue que la escritora aun nos dejo de legado el epilogo no? XD

**moonlight-Li****:** lo bueno fue que Sakura no se fue, la que se hubiese armado si lo hubiera hecho, y lo bueno fue que le tuvo paciencia al cabeza dura de Shaoran no? Jajaja lo bueno es que ya se arreglaron las cosas :D

**mitsuki-chann****: **que se te haya ido rápido es la pruba de que te gusto y me llena de alegría saber eso y bueno eh aquí el final que te pareció? n_n

**kata:** bueno, Saku no se fue wiii! Jajaja y Shaoran abrió los ojos eso es bueno y ahora se casarán y serán una bonita familia n_n espero y este capítulo te haya gustado =D

**samihime: **jeje pues al parecer todo terminara bien n_n espero y haya sido de tu agrado la historia, nos leemos en el epílogo.

**Sakury Li Fallz****:** si yo también estoy muy triste por el final de esta historia, pero bueno no es un final sino un nuevo comienzo no? Y lo importante es que nuestra parejita es feliz ^_^ Espero y nos sigamos leyendo =D

**Kurumy****: **lamentablemente he aquí el capi final T_T jajaja sobre los hombres no puedo estar más de acuerdo y Shaoran es de esos que más valen sus acciones que sus palabras XD no? Jajaja y bueno nop Saku no está embarazada pero jajaja después buscaran al bebé digo Ieran se merece un(a) hermanito(a) no?

**Endri-Chan****:** Saku no se fue y Ieran le pidió en el momento oportuno a Saku que fuera su mamá no? Y pues así comop Shaoran arregla las plantas arreglo su metida de pata XD es lo bueno, espero y este ultimo capi te haya gustado mucho, y espero seguir sabiendo de ti =D n_n

Gracias también a: **Sakurita-li18****, ****Nataly Valentine****, ****Daany-Chan** por ponerme en sus favoritos.

YIgual gracias a **todos los que se tomaban un ratito de su tiempo para dejarme saber si les gustó n_n de verdad ¡Gracias!**

Los espero en el epílogo n_n

Espero sus comentarios…

De nuevo gracias…

**Espero y visiten mi one-shot ^-^**

Nos vemos…

LQM 3

Bye

_**Atte.- Pau**_


End file.
